Of meerkats and moving forward
by LahLah87
Summary: Dave needs to learn to love himself. Sebastian needs someone to learn to love him. Will their pasts ruin their future? Or can they find love together?
1. prologue

Of meercats and moving forward.

PROLOGUE

After the Prom fiasco, Dave Karofsky had raced home in tears. Sitting in his room alone, pill bottle in hand, he thought about every moment that had resulted with him in his current situation.

His concern in freshman year when Azimio Adams had brought a playboy into the locker room and the pictures didnt appeal to him the way it did for the other boys.

And his horror when he realised his eyes lingered to long on the boys getting changed in the locker room and he wondered what they're muscles would feel like under his hands.

His inner turmoil turned outward in anger against the one person he knew could understand and possibly help him, Kurt Hummel. At that name Dave felt himself shudder and his grip on the bottle of sleeping pills tightened.

Just the sight of Kurt Hummel used to disgust Dave, from his skin tight jeans, to his perfectly styled hair, but not for the reasons everyone else had believed. Everytime Dave laid eyes on the boy was like a kick in the gut, a harsh reminder that he was different to everybody else. That the thought of a girls chest didn't interest him in the slightest and his thoughts turned to boys locker rooms and his sweaty half dressed team mates when he was alone in his room. In short that he was gay. It also reminded him of the fact that though he could admit he was gay (at least in his own head) no one could pick it. He didn't look like Kurt, his helmet headed boy toy or the few gay men he'd ever seen on tv.

He was hairy, big and chubby no matter how strict he was on diet and excerise, and he just couldn't get into the whole manscaping scene, a little trimming yes, but that was as far as he went. His style consisted of t-shirts, polos, jeans and sweats nothing fancy or labeled, he just wasnt interested and didn't get it. So that begged the question, who'd be interested in _him_?

He was a hideous monster only confirmed when he forced himself on Kurt. He hadn't meant it, honestly. He wasn't even interested in him in that way, he'd just lost control. He had needed help. His life was spiralling out of control. His anger issues had been getting the better of him and his bullying towards Kurt alone had spiked to dangerous levels. And then the boy had confronted him, screaming in his face, calling him fat and a coward, and he'd just lost it. The kiss had felt like a release, an out he'd needed. He just wanted help, someone to understand him, instead he was faced with a horrified look and he'd left. Only to be confronted by Kurt and his out of control eyebrows boyfriend in public.

He'd only gotten worse after that and was almost relieved when Kurt had packed his things and left. But instead he just felt horrible and more lonely then ever. His dad's dissapointment in him wasn't helping, infact it just made him feel worse.

His careful facade came crashing down around him when Santana dragged him to a coffee shop and told him she knew he was gay. And so he was blackmailed into the bullywhips, Kurt came back and Dave apologized. They'd even almost become friends.

And then Prom had happened. He'd felt terrible for Kurt and was so impressed with how the boy came back from such a cruel joke. He'd liked to imagine he would of danced with Kurt had the boy not started in on him about coming out. That's when he realised the joke was on him. Dave, with his sports, questionable looks and his sexuality, didn't fit in anywhere. He'd never be accepted into the land of rainbows and unicorns with Kurt and his all singing and dancing midget, and if the truth of his sexual preferences ever got out his friends would shun him, after beating the shit out of him of course. And so he'd run.

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry for all the worry and dissapointment i've caused you. None of this was your fault, this is all on me. Just know that I always loved you and always will..._

_Please forgive me,_

_Love Dave_

And with that David Karofsky swallowed the hand full of sleeping pills, layed himself on his queen sized bed and shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome all to my first fic ever. Reviews are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism, but please no flames. I'll try to keep updates regular. Thanks everyone, ENJOY

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

Of meercats and moving forward

CHAPTER ONE

Dave sat at his usual spot at the bar, ordered his usual beer, kept his cap low and enjoyed the atmosphere of Scandals. He liked it here. It was a place where he could be himself and relax, drop the mask he wears and just be Dave. Sometimes he needed to be just Dave.

He had friends here. People he could play pool with and talk to, without the bullshit that comes with high school life. The drama and lying, the denial and self hatred. Just people he could be himself around who didn't judge him for being gay.

He felt safe here. Safe and accepted. No one from his outside life frequented here or knew that he did. The one and only time it had happened was with Kurt a few weeks ago and Dave thanked god he'd only had his vertically challenged boyfriend with him. That was until the preppy looking guy that had spent the whole night trying to get in with Kurt's helmet headed boytoy had made it his mission to annoy Dave to death.

The first time it had happened was, he assumed, not long after Kurt and his boyfriend had left Scandals. He had walked right up to Dave, who was in the process of buying his friends another round, and proceeded to disrupt Dave's path back to the pool tables, laying on the charms and flirting without shame. He'd left after the third fuck off Dave had huffed at him.

The second time he'd found Dave out on the dance floor, goofing around with a few of the older patrons he'd become friendly with, and had instantly begun grinding up against him from behind, before Dave had left him out on the dance floor alone.

The third time found Dave sitting at the bar with a beer when Sebastian, as he'd introduced himself the first time, sat directly on Dave's lap. "So David Karofsky," he started with his trademark smirk, "you have quite the reputation I hear." Dave merely snorted. "I happen to attend Dalton, the school a certain Blaine Anderson used to attend." At Dave's blank look Sebastian continued. " Also one Kurt Hummell. Say, you know Kurt don't you Dave?" Dave did _not_ like his tone. " I asked around about you and some of the guys from Dalton had a lot to say about you and Kurt. And I have to say, I wouldn't mind you throwing me around a bit with these arms." He finished with a flirty wink whilst running his fingers along Dave's biceps. David, white faced, abruptly threw him off his lap and left Sebastian rumpled and annoyed.

And so the pattern had gone on, Sebastian trying and failing to seduce Dave each and everytime they ran into each other.

"So gorgeous, care to buy me one of those?" Sebastian Smythe seated himself next to Dave, who shivered uncontrollably at the sound of that smarmy voice. "It's polite after all. Plus I put out when I'm drunk." He finished with a smirk.

"Look dude..." Dave started with a huff only to be interrupted by the arrogant boy.

"It's Sebastian. I should be offended you forgot it. _But_, you're super hot so I think I can let it slide." He said, smirk still in place.

"Look _Sebastian_." Dave ground out, "I'm not interested, so how bout you 'politely' fuck off!"

"Ooo touchy. Look big guy, I just came over here cos you looked a little lonely and I thought I might come keep you company. Nothing wrong with that right?"

Dave's temper was close to boiling point. He couldn't stand this guy. He was sleezy and with a different guy everytime Dave saw him, scoring free drinks and grinding his pelvis across the dance floor. That wasn't the kind of guy Dave wanted sitting next to him at the bar. That wasn't the kind of guy Dave wanted at all. The guys Dave had seen him with were all Kurt clones or a lot older. He had no idea what business Sebastian had with him, as Dave was obviously not his type. A dare, boredom or a challenge? Dave wasn't sure, but he was sure that a guy like Sebastian would never be interested in a guy like Dave.

Since his kiss with Kurt (if you could call it that) he'd kissed a total of two guys. The first a slightly older, attractive man who he had shared a dance and an awkward kiss with and the second a college grad who had gotten Dave drunk, dragged him out the front of the club and ditched him when Dave had chickened out in going any further. He wasn't a prude, he'd tried a few things with a couple of cheerleaders, that never quite worked, but never another guy.

He was only now beginning to accept his sexuality, he wasn't sure if he was ready to jump right into the sex part of it all. And when he was, he felt that he'd want to do all that with someone he trusted, someone who understood him, someone he loved and loved him. Sebastian was not that guy.

"Yes there is something wrong with that. I've told you I'm not interested. So please just leave me the fuck alone and go find some other guy to play with your dick, cos I don't fucking want to." And with that Dave got up and stormed out of the bar.

Stepping outside Dave instantly realised that he'd left his jacket inside. The air was cold but it was a short walk to his car and Stan, the bartender, woud keep it safe for him till his next visit. He walked briskly across the parking lot, rubbing his hands together and hoping the night air would cool down his anger.

"Hey big guy-" Dave snapped, swinging around and shoving with all his might, only to see Sebastion Smythe, Dave's jacket in hand, go ass over and skid along the asphalt.

"What the fuck man? You left your jacket inside. You dick, that hurt!" The boy spat out, struggling to stand.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm sorry man." Dave ranted, racing over to the fallen boy and lifting him back on his feet. Sebastian immediatley hissed and began favouring his left leg. Looking down, Dave saw his jeans torn and bloody along with the palms of his and shame washed heavily over him. His eyes immediatley began to prickle with tears, as his face heated up and his heart began to pound loudly. He panicked, rushing to scoop up the guys wallet and phone that had been flung out across the car park as Sebastian had fallen. He then threw the rumpled boys right arm over his shoulder and half carried him over to Dave's black suv.

Reaching the car Dave slowly lowered Sebastian to the ground, said boy wincing as he bent his right leg, causing Daves threatening tears to finally fall, which ended with him kicking his tyres and swearing under his breathe as he tried to slow his breathing and control his raging emotions.

"Shit. Look I'm sorry, I just snapped ok. Honestly, shit, I didn't mean it. Did you need a lift somewhere? Should I call someone? I'm just so, so sorry Seb." He ranted, after wiping away the tears and crouching down to assess the stricken boy.

Sebastian looked up at Dave with a smile, not a smirk, and explained his current situation. "I had a friend wih me. I was supposed to crash at his place but he found himself a ride for the night and ditched me." He smirked as Dave's face immediatley reddened at his words." I have to get back to Dalton and somehow sneak in, my parents don't live around here, and I was supposed to be dorm bound this weekend. Punishment for ditching class."

"Dalton easy to sneak into?" Sebastian's reply was a shake of his head. Dave sighed. "I'll take you back to my place. My dad's outta town, so it's safe. I can drop you off at your school tomorrow ok?" And with that he lifted the befuddled boy off the ground and gingerly helped him into the passenger seat of his car.

The drive back to his house was awkward. Dave concentrating on stopping his hands from shaking, Sebastian staring down at his lap with a look that Dave couldn't quite figure out. Thankfully it finally ended and he helped the injured boy into the house and through to his bedroom, where he sat him on his desk chair and rushed off to the bathroom for something to clean up the guys cuts.

"Ummm. I need you to roll up your pants leg, I gotta clean that up." Dave gestured to his injured right leg. Sebastian quickly lost his pants, smirk plastered on his face as Dave flushed and eyes grew wide, until he hissed and flinched as Dave began cleaning the wound. "Hands." Dave mumbled grasping Sebastian's hands gently and cleaning the dirt and gravel from his palms.

Cleaned up, Dave applied some creams, that his dad always insisted Dave use when he scratched himself up, to the boys injuries before rising and turning to leave the room. Only to be grabbed and turned around, where a pair of lips were smashed against his. He gently pushed, _the now topless?_, Sebastian away.

"Dude, what the Fuck are you doing?" Dave asked slowly, a confused look crossing his face.

"You're the one that brought me here? I was a little suprised but I can't say I'm unhappy about it." A look of hurt had crossed Sebastian's face before lust took over.

"Hey look, thats not what I want. I've told you that already. But I threw you on your ass and leaving you to fend for yourself would've just ended in me being a bigger dick then before ok. I was just gonna go set up the guest room for you dude. No sex, or whatever." Dave finished with a mumble.

"Oh." Suprise coloured Sebastian's words. " Well if you're sure... Just putting it out there though, you're missing out on a good time." He chuckled with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah, yeah." Dave muttered, steering the smaller boy out of his room and down the hall to the spare room.

Dave sat on the end of his bed, thinking over the events of tonight. He couldn't believe he'd lost control like that. Sebastian was forward to the point of infuriating, but he hadn't deserved to get hurt. Dave had been trying so hard to move forward after the hell junior year had been, but at the slightest provocation he'd reverted right back to 'Karofsky the bully'.

Dragging his hands through his hair, Dave shook himself and got up to get ready for bed, when he heard a knock at the door. Sebastian walked in a second later looking rumpled.

"Hey, could I just crash in here with you. No funny business I swear." He rushed on when he saw the look David was throwing him. "I just, yeah, strange house and all." He finished with a shrug before smiling when a defeated look took over Dave's face and he gestured towards the comfy bed against the far wall. Sebastian limped over to the bed, causing Dave's heart to ache, before slipping under the covers and snuggling in. Dave grabbed an old shirt and left to change in the bathroom.

Returning to his room and settling onto his bed, he heard the boy beside him give a slight chuckle. "What?" He sighed.

"Nothing. Just, really man? Changing in the bathroom? I would've closed my eyes if you'd just asked." He finished with a giggle.

"Shut the fuck up. And no funny business. Come anywhere near me and your ass is on the floor the rest of the night." Dave mumbled sleepily.

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. "No touching, got ya... But what's your deal? I've seen you at the bar, skulking round in your hats and blowing off anyone that approaches you. Changing in your bathroom. Flinching whenever somebody touches you? It's not normal."Sebastian whispered.

"Look, I'm just not comfortable with all that." Dave grunted.

"With all what?" Sebastian whispered in reply.

"Just... Nothing, I'm just not comfortable with myself and body and yeah.. whatever dude, what's your deal? I see you with a different guy everytime I'm there, and you really, REALLY can't take no for an answer. Why do you keep coming back dude? I'm not worth all that crap." Dave muttered, thankful the room was dark and hid his blush.

"Why? What me finding you hot's not a good enough reason?" Dave just snorted in reply. "It's because you say no." He explained, shrugging one shoulder. "Do you know how many single guys say no to me? Zero." Sebastian chuckled. "They all jump at the chance to use me. A guaranteed awesome one night stand. Except you... You said no. That intrigues me." Sebastian finished.

"But don't you get lonely?" Came Dave's whispered response.

"I'm never alone, as you so kindly pointed out." Sebastian answered in an angry tone before it softened out. "You know, I've never shared a bed with a guy before. Without having to put out of course."

"Yeah? Well I've never shared a bed with a guy period so..." Dave didn't finish his sentence, blushing at how he continued to constantly keep spilling embarrassing information about himself.

"Thanks for taking care of me tonight David. Even if you did push me on my ass." He breathed out with a catch in his throat and a chuckle, changing the subject abruptly.

"I'm still really sorry about that man, seriously." Dave jerked as Sebastian's body curled around his side, arm going to his waist and head resting on his chest.

"Night David." Sebastian muttered sleepily, making himself comfortable.

"Goodnight Sebastian." Dave flailed his hands for a moment before resting them gently around the smaller boys body.

Although breaking the no touching rules, Sebastian Smythe's butt stayed firmly planted to the bed the whole night.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: A big thank you for all the alerts and reviews, I really appreciate them. Remember if you'd like to drop me a review for my little story, I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks again and enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

Of meercats and moving forward

CHAPTER TWO

The first thing Sebastian Smythe noticed when he woke up was the thumping headache he had as he squinted his eyes in the morning sun shining through the window. The second was that this wasn't his room and the third was the warm body underneath him.

For a moment he blanched, not remembering who he had gone home with the night before, until he remembered finding David's jacket left on his chair and the events that followed it. He then figured his throbbing headache was probably a mixture of too much beer and cracking his head on the sidewalk.

He lifted his head, peering at the boy beneath him, only to discover a pair of hazel eyes peering back at him. He smiled at David and was relieved when the larger boy smiled back.

"You drooled on me pretty boy." Dave huffed, rubbing his eyes roughly.

"I highly doubt that." Sebastian replied rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Came the muffled response as Dave rolled onto his stomach, Sebastian moving off of him, and smooshed his face into the pillow. "It's too early. Why am I awake so early ugh." Was all Sebastian could hear through the various mutterings.

Chuckling to himself, Sebastian flipped onto his back, arms behind his head, marvelling at his current situation. Not only had he shared a bed with a guy who hadn't slept with him, tried, or expected to, but he was sharing a bed with David Karofsky. The guy he'd been eyeing off for the last few weeks now.

He wasn't sure what first caught his interest with Dave. Originally he'd had his eyes on Blaine. But the diminutive boy was wrapped tightly around his effeminate partners well manicured fingers, and in Sebastian's opinion Blaine just wasn't worth the trouble. The boy with an obsession for bow ties was hot and rather talented but by this stage Sebastian just could not be bothered with the drama. Blaine and his boyfriend, as unworthy as he was, were clearly in love. Sebastian did have fun messing with Kurt but at the end of the day what they had was what he wanted now. He was tired of endless one night stands and being disgusted with himself in the morning. He wanted a stable relationship. He wanted love.

He'd first spotted Dave as he'd been dancing with Blaine. He'd seen the obnoxious boyfriend of Blaine chatting to a bulky guy in a hideous denim combo, complete with cap, at the bar. He'd been suprised to find the stranger quite attractive when he'd finally gotten a good luck at the boy, for on closer inspection Sebastian saw he could not be any older then himself. Sebastian figured he'd be a fun change to take home for the night, someone young, large and strong looking opposed to what he usual went for which was twinks, like little Blaine or older guys willing to pay for his drinks all night and whatever else he wanted just to get in his pants. Instead he got a fuck off.

This intrigued him. And so the next time he saw the boy he endeavoured to try again only to be met with silence and the larger boy storming off. These rejections may have wounded some lesser persons pride, but he was Sebastian Smythe, and therefore figured the problem was obviously not him. And so he'd decided to ask around about this boy, figure out what his problem was. He also had started to keep an eye out for the guy, waiting for him to return to Scandals and give him another chance to say yes to Sebastian.

The more he saw of the guy, the more Sebastian found himself thinking about him. He'd asked Blaine about him and found out that said boy was Dave Karofsy, ex-bully to Blaine's pre pubescent boy toy, who'd dissapeared after their Prom never to be heard from again.

He'd found himself dreaming about Dave at night and not always in innapropriate ways. Sometimes he dreamt of strong arms wrapped around him, of soft gentle kisses without the hunger of lust and sex behind it, just passion and love. He dreamt of strong calloused hands wrapped around his, of late night phone calls and whispered declarations of I love yous.

And so he'd persevered in his pursuit of the illusive David Karofsky. Only to be constantly rejected until he finally came to the conclusion that the problem may be him. Perhaps the boy he'd been dreaming about hadn't been dreaming of him. What would attractive, mysterious Dave Karofsky want with Sebastian the man whore who, up until laying eyes on Dave, never left the club without a guaranteed good time on his arm. What would the quiet, awkward boy want with a slut.

"Huh?" Sebastian rolled to his side, breaking from his thoughts as he heard Dave grumbling beside him. He smiled as the thought of Dave beside him crossed his mind. Something he'd started to come to terms with, may never happen.

"I said," Dave huffed, "if you want me driving you back to your little school, I need to stop for coffee first. The stuff we have here is shit." Dave evidently, was not a morning person.

Sebastian smirked, a chance to spend time with Dave over coffee, chatting and getting to know each other? Why would he say no to that? "Yeah that's fine. Would you mind if I showered first? I'd hate to know what i smell like right now." He finished with a chuckle.

Dave simply grinned at him. "Stale beer, cigarette smoke, old man body odour and vomit if I'm not mistaken." Sebastian leapt out of the bed, humiliated at the laugh ripped from Dave as he landed on the floor. Dave pushed himself up out of the bed , shuffling over to his closet, where he pruduced a pair of grey sweats and white polo. " Here, smallest clothes I've got, but they should fit you alright." At Sebastian's confused look Dave pressed on. "Unless you're ok with putting your dirty clothes back on? I don't know, just thought you'd prefer that, never mind."

Sebastian grabbed the items before Dave could put them back. "Umm, thanks." He smiled, hugging the clothes to his bare chest. Dave showed him to the bathroom before sluggishly moving through to another room. Sebastian watched him go smiling, till he closed the door behind him.

Freshly showered and smelling much better, Sebastian dressed himself, the shirt fitting fine and the pants only slightly baggy before he found the draw string and tightened them. Peering at himself in the mirror he smiled. Not only was he totally pulling of this look, but these were Dave's clothes. He had finally spent the night with him and it was more then he could have imagined. He had thought David's intentions in bringing him here were to have sex with him, shattering his illusions of the boy. He'd been ok with that though, hoping if he gave Dave what he wanted he may want Sebastian to actually stick around after for once. Or at least crush Sebastian's growing interest in him.

Instead he'd been cleaned up and looked after. Allowed to stay in Dave's bed after the boy had made it clear sex was not on the cards. Given clean clothes and access to a shower. They'd even talked a little. It was more then he had ever recieved before. The thought made him giddy.

Leaving the bathroom, he came face to bare back with David Karofsky clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Dave jumped, turning abruptly as Sebastian closed the door behind him. He looked up at Dave's face, finding the boy blushing profusely. In Sebastian's mind the boy had nothing to be embarrassed about. A large chest wrapped in muscle with a thin coating of hair. A soft, flat stomach that hid, he had felt, firm muscles underneath. Broad shoulders, with well defined arms all wrapped in a golden tan. Dave rushed into his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sebastian alone in the hallway thinking very undapper thoughts.

Sebastian had recently become a frequent visitor of the Lima Bean after his short lived Blaine stalking, yet he hadn't thought Blaine and his absurdley dressed boyfriend would be there that morning.

It had started off well enough, after the awkward car ride. Dave had driven in silence, face beet red the whole way. Pulling into the parking lot , Sebastian had jumped out of the passenger side, strutting over to Dave who had started heading into the venue. Dave had broken his silence, asking for Sebatian's drink preference before going to order them. Sebastian going to find them a table. It was then he'd spotted Blaine and his boyfriend, said boy giving him the look of death and grabbing his boyfriend's hand possesively. Blaine, oblivious as ever, smiled and waved him over. Sebastian smirked and headed over.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt. What brings you boys here this fine morning?" Kurt looked as though he wished Sebastian would catch fire, which only increased his smirk.

"Every saturday morning Blaine and I have coffee dates. Its tradition. We never miss them." Kurt explained, narrowing his eyes, cutting off Blaine's cheerful greeting.

"Coffee date huh? Sounds _romantic_." Sebastian had to laugh at the indignant look on Kurt's face.

"Our orders up Kurt. I'll be back in a sec ok?" Blaine left the two together, ignorant of the tension between the two.

"They _are_ romantic, thank you. Not that _you'd_ know anything about romance. I honestly don't know why you're still bothering with this scheme." Kurt huffed. "You don't have a scrap of a chance with Blaine. Blaine and I are in love. You can't break us." The force of Kurt's glare intensified.

Sebastian simply rolled his eyes. "Ease up there little Kurt. Untwist your panties." He laughed as Kurt doubled his efforts to kill him with the power of his mind. "Rest assured. I've set my sites on a real man. Someone who's highlight of the day is not over the phone skin care regimes."

"What. Another one night stand, man whore? Or does this poor shmuck actually believe you're a decent human being?" Kurt sneered. "You're deluded if you think anyone would be interested in you for anything but a quick fuck."

Sebastian stood abruptly. Kurt had a way to cut a person to the core with his words. What hurt the most was the accuracy in them. His worst fears dragged before him.

"Oh hey Kurt... Here, coffee." The gruff voice of David, already sipping his coffee, came from beside him, handing Sebastian his coffee. "I thought you'd be here. Saw Blaine in the line up. He still wishes my early demise I see." He finished with a chuckle. Sebastian felt his face burn, dread bubbling in his stomach at the look on Kurt's face.

"You can't be serious." Kurt scoffed, looking between the two. "David, you do realise who this is right?"

"What?" Dave looked confused, taking an empty seat at the table and chugging down the rest of his coffee.

"Him!" Kurt sneered, pointing angrily at Sebastian. "This peice of trash who's adament at obtaining what isn't his." At David's continued befuddled look, Kurt continued. "He's been after Blaine ever since we've met him. I don't know what you thinks going on David, but he's definitely not interested in you. He's just a slut."

"Right. Because no one would ever be interested in David Karofsky, would they Kurt? To fat and ugly to get myself a boyfriend as perfect as eyebrows over there." Dave too had risen from his seat, his face a mask of anger.

"Eyebrows ... what? No, I didn't mean it like that. But this_ thing _here," he pointed towards Sebastian, " Is only after one thing David. And you're not even out yet. You need to accept yourself first before throwing yourself around. And not with this guy. Even you could do better than that." Kurt's face dropped as he finished. "Wait. No. That came out wrong. I just-"

"No it's fine Kurt." A look of defeat on his face. "I'll be out in the car when you're ready Seb." He finished before, shoulders hunched, he slumped out of the Lima Bean.

Sebastian's cool, calm demeanor had been dropped entirely. "Happy with yourself? Feel better now you've torn someone down? I might be a slut but you can be an all mighty asshole!" He tried and failed to keep his voice down.

"Don't you start preaching to me about rights and wrongs Smythe. I didn't mean it to come out that way ok. David's trying to become a decent person, he doesn't need you using him and dragging him back down."

"Who said I was using him? Ever think I might actually like him?" Sebastian was practically yelling by now.

"Oh really, you like David now?" He laughed, obnoxiously. " How does someone go from slobbering obsessively over _my_ Blaine, to coffee dates with David Karofsky?" Kurt looked incredulous. "I don't buy it. You just happen to be here again, when you know Blaine and I frequent here. Just stay away from my boyfriend."

Blaine walked over with a curious look on his face. "What's all this about guys? You ok Kurt? Karofsky wasn't messing with you was he?"

Sebastian looked over at Blaine before turning to sneer at Kurt again. "Go fuck yourself gay face." And with a look of fury, Sebastian stormed out of the coffee shop.

Finding Dave barely controlling his tears in the drivers seat of his car made Sebastian's heart ache painfully in his chest. Sebastian knew the two had a terrible history, but from what he'd seen Kurt had put it behind him and the two had come to an understanding or the beginnings of a friendship. Kurt had a problem with him, he could easily understand why, but Dave had got hit in the cross fire and he hadn't deserved it. Kurt's words had hurt Dave a lot more then the sharp tongued boy realised.

Hopping into the car, he reached out,placing his hand on Dave's forearm. David quickly snatched his arm away. "Look Dave, I'm really sorry about all that. It's me he's angry with. You didn't deserve that shit."

"I do alright. Just, don't worry bout it 'k" Dave mumbled, before starting up the car.

"No seriously he sh-" Sebastian was abruptly cut off by Dave.

"Yes I do! I've done some fucked up shit towards him in the past. I deserve whatever he throws at me. And it's not like he was lying. I'm not exactly a fucking catch am I. A fat, closeted jock who's never gotten past second base with another dude cos I'm a fucking coward. Yeah, they're all lining up for this shit." Dave finished with a scowl, not bothering to hide the catch in his throat or misted eyes.

Sebastian frowned at Dave's lack of self esteem. It cut him, how badly this beautiful boy thought of himself. Fat and ugly were not things he'd associate with this boy. His body was a mass of solid muscle. His face, with its strong jaw and finely arched eyebrows, enchanting hazel green eyes and soft, kissable lips. He found himself more and more attracted to Dave the longer he looked at him. He wanted to hug the boy. Hold him until all his insecurities were wiped from his mind. An urge that had never struck him before regarding anyone else.

He tried to speak again, but swallowed his words by one look from Dave. "Where am I headed? I have no idea where your school is." And after Sebastian gave him directions, they resumed the drive in silence.

Sebastian felt crushed from all that had just happened. He knew the fault of what had transpired fell on him. And Dave's heart ache crushed him. He barely knew the guy but he'd honestly never felt more strongly for someone before. Although Sebastian had endeavoured to get himself a real relationship, he'd always imagined he'd be the one the guy would always be chasing. Always trying to impress him. Instead he'd fallen, quite hard, for a guy who, he was pretty sure, wasn't even interested in him.

Dave may have been caring and kind towards him but he hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest towards him in a romantic sense. The thought hurt Sebastian even more.

The trip was shorter then usual, Dave driving over the speed limit. Sebastian stalled getting out of the car though, not yet wanting to leave him. "You gonna be ok Dave?" He whispered, feeling pleased when he placed his hand on Dave's arm and it wasn't shaken off immediately.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry 'bout it... Looks like a fancy place. Better get in there before you get busted out here." He mumbled gesturing with his head towards the school.

Sebastian smiled before grabbing Dave's phone off the dash and calling his phone with it, before adding his number into Dave's. "Expect a phone call... And drive safe David." This time Sebastian went in slowly before placing his lips over Dave's. His heart soared as he felt Dave hesitantly move his lips against Sebastian's. The kiss was sweet and tender. Sebastian relunctantly pulling away after a short time.

"Expect a phone call soon Dave." He repeated with a smile before gently touching his lips to David's again. It was nothing more then a peck of the lips before he was out of the car and stealthily making his way back to his dorm room.

The smile never left his face all night. And neither did the feel of David's lips moving against his.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: A big thanks again for all the revies/alerts/faves, I really appreciate them. Forgot to mention that this story is AU after 'The first time' ep, obvioulsy. If you want to drop a review to me your moer then welcome, I love them. Thanks again and enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I don't own glee :(

Of meercats and moving forward

CHAPTER THREE

Dave had remained idling in the parking lot of Dalton Academy, going over in his mind what had just happened. Sebastian had kissed him? Him, David Karofsky? He just couldn't comprehend it. Sebastian was attractive and talented and charming. He could have anyone he wanted, and he'd kissed still wasn't sure about the guy, but Sebastian was definitely growing on him. After recieving a text from 'Seb' as had been programmed into his phone- **"i'm in, not caught. Have a safe drive home stud and remember expect a call... seb"**, he left, a smile on his face.

Arriving home, he made himself a nice healthy lunch and took himself to his room, where he planned to get started on his homework. Since transferring he'd been keeping his grades up and doing much better. He hadn't made a huge amount of friends, just a few guys from the football team, but he hadn't bullied anyone either. Kids didn't run from the site of him in fear, just seemed to pass him by like he was any other student, which suited him just fine. It wasn't about being on top anymore, it was about surviving.

After the Prom incedent, his father had been quite relunctant to send him back to school. Offering to pay for the best tutors if he agreed to home schooling. But Dave had been adament he wanted to go back to school, move on, so long as it wasn't Mckinley. After talking to his therapist, his dad had agreed to have him transferred. And he didn't want to stuff it up. So he grabbed his backpack, pulled out his text books, and began.

He'd been working on some difficult maths problems for ten minutes, before hearing his doorbell ring. Setting down his pen and sandwich, Dave left his room, heading down stairs to the front door. Where he was quite suprised to find Kurt standing behind it.

"Ah... Hi. I just ca- Hi, David." Kurt was stammering and clearly nervous. His cheeks pink and throwing his weight from foot to foot.

"I uh... What are you doing here Kurt?" Dave was shocked and confused. For one, he had no idea why Kurt would willingly come here. And on top of that, he was clueless as to how Kurt knew where he lived.

"I got your address off Finn. I kind of, wanted to talk to you for a moment if that's ok? If you're not busy sorry?" He looked jittery and anxious. His nerves were clearly getting the better of him. He looked up at Dave with remorseful, puppy dog eyes and he couldn't say no.

Stepping aside, he ushered Kurt through the door, showing him to the living room where he took a seat in his dad's favourite chair, Kurt seating himself upon the sofa. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. Dave started getting awkward and fidgety, hadn't he come here to talk to Dave? Did Kurt expect him to say something first?

Breaking the silence, Kurt cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to his lap. "David, I came here to apologize about this morning... No please, let me speak." Kurt rushed out breathlessly as he saw Dave try to interrupt him. "I can't believe how disgustingly I treated you this morning. The things I said. I swear I didn't mean any of them. I was just so shocked and angry seeing Sebastian there again, with you as well, I just snapped. And I'm really sorry I took that out on you." Kurt, who'd been wringing his hands in his laps, looked up as he finished.

Dave could see the sincerity in his eyes, knew that he honestly had not meant to say what he'd said. Whether he believed them was another story. But he'd obviously never planned to say them out loud to David in the middle of a coffee shop.

"I just-ugh- He is _such_ a creep. He's so sleezy, slobbering over Blaine everytime we see him. All his snarky little comments, saying that _I'm_ not good enough for Blaine. Me? Like he'll be any better. He's a whore. He just wants to sleep with _my_ Blaine then ditch him for the nex-"

"I don't wanna be rude Kurt." Dave interrupted his rant, realising the boy wasn't slowing down. "But did you come here to apologise to me or bitch about Seb. 'Cos if that's all, I've got homework to do." He was suddenly feeling very defensive of Sebastian while said boy wasn't here to defend himself.

"No-Sorry. I just hate him so much. And when I think we're finally free of him, up he pops with that condescending smirk on his face. And then you're there. And David." Kurt beathed, leaning towards him. " I think of you as my friend now. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of him. And he will hurt you." Dave just stared. Kurt's voice got higher the more stressed he became, Dave noted. "He's after only one thing, trust me. And you aren't ready for that. You're not out, you've hardly accepted yourself for what you are. You can't go around sleeping with guys when you're not ready. _Especially_ stupid looking, slime balls like Sebastian Smythe."

"Ok Kurt. You can't come into my house and dictate who I can and can't see." Dave spoke firmly but gently. " He's not a bad guy underneath it all, and I'd really appreciate you not bad mouthing him. No I'm not out yet, I realise this. I'm dealing in my own time. And as for sleeping around? That's not really any of your business, but yes, I know I'm not ready for that step yet."

Kurt finally had nothing to say. He sat quietly except for his heavy breathing, cheeks stained pink. "David I-"

"And as for getting hurt. If that happens, after everything I did to you in the past, I'll deserve it." And Dave firmly believed that.

The next thing he knew, Kurt Hummel had launched himself across his lounge room and was hugging him. He felt tears dampening his shoulder. He wasnt sure what to do. He settled for patting Kurt clumsily on the back.

"Oh, I'm just so sorry David. I can't believe the way I treated you this morning. Honestly, after that meeting at Scandals," Kurt looked up at Dave, a scowl on his face as he said the word, "I promised myself I'd ask you to start a PFLAG group at Mckinley." Kurt unwrapped his arms and stood awkwardly in front of him, sniffling but finished with his tears from what Dave could see. "I realise you transferred, but I thought perhaps we could meet at the public library. I know Blaine's keen on the idea, along with Rachel. Santana has said she'd join with Brittany, so long as we supply food and drinks for them. It's not a large group, but it's a start. And you don't have to come out there, I promise. No one needs to know. But it could be good for you to-"

Dave chuckled. "I'll think about it Kurt. I have other stuff I'm dealing with at the moment and I just started a new school so... Yeah, I'll think about it. And honestly, apart from Brittany and Rachel, everyone you mentioned knows about me." Dave laughed again at Kurt's shocked face. "Bullywhips. P-prom," Dave shook himself at the stutter, "Santana found out about me. Gaydar, she said. Bitch was blackmailing me." Dave rubbed his hands through his hair with a smile.

"I... Wow. Ok, when I figure out the details of it, I'll let you know and you come if you're ready."

"Alright yeah..." Dave mumbled.

"Ok, awesome." Kurt's face flushed as he smiled at Dave, sitting himself back on the sofa. "So... You and Sebastian?" By Kurt's questioning look, Dave realised he wasn't getting back to his homework and sandwich anytime soon.

Kurt didn't leave until he recieved a phone call from his dad, telling him to get home for tea. He'd left quickly after hugging Dave tightly and rushing out the door. Dave prepared himself a light, healthy dinner and went up to his room to finally finish his homework.

Laying in bed that night, Dave found himself staring at the ceiling. This weekend had not turned out the way he'd thought it would. He'd just thought he'd have a nice quiet weekend, pop into Scandals and catch up with his friends, and the rest spent working out and watching tv till his dad got home.

Instead he'd had a boy sleep in his bed for the first time ever. Kurt crush him in a coffee shop and then come and apologize. Not to mention Sebastian kissing him three times. He couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Waking up to the figure of Sebastian's sleeping form lying across his chest was something out of Dave's fantasys. His hair tickling his chin smelt fresh and all man (and alot like hair products). His green eyes had sparkled in the morning light as he'd looked at Dave. His toned, tanned, beautiful body had been warm and comfortable against his.

He shook himself from these thoughts. They weren't something to dwell on. No matter how much he'd enjoyed the sensations of being with Sebastian, it was never going to happen. Sebastian would never be interested in Dave the way he wanted him to be. Sebastian was good looking and charming, not the type of guy who would go for someone like Dave. He should go for someone like kurt, _or Blaine,_ if he wanted to date someone. Someone who at least had the balls to be out and honest with everyone.

His thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing. 'Seb' calling it read. He debated answering it, pressing the green button before he could chicken out. "Hello?" his voice came out gruff from lack of use.

"Hey big guy. Just wanted to hear your voice before going to sleep, make sure I have some _very_ pleasant dreams." He chuckled. Dave didn't doubt the boy was wearing his trademark smirk.

"You sure you were meant to call me then?" Dave mumbled. Sebastian's flirting made him uncomfortable. It also made it harder to squash the growing feelings he was having for the boy. And since when had Sebastian gone from annoying sleeze, to the guy Dave can't stop thinking about?

"Yeah pretty sure." Sebastian chuckled. "You have quite the sexy voice. And I should know, I'm a warbler. It's my job to know a good voice when I hear it. And you Dave, have a sexy voice. Practically indecent." Sebastian's imagined smirk grew in Dave's mind.

"Ah, riiiight." Dave blushed at his words. _A sexy voice? What the fuck?_ "So... "

"How'd your day go? I hope you didn't miss me to much Davey bear." Sebastian said with a sly note to his voice.

"Actually Kurt came round to talk. He-" Dave was cut off by an abrupt snort.

"Kurt? What did that fairy want? Came to tell you to stay away from me? Or just to insult you again?" Sebastian's flirty, happy tone was replaced with a snide, angry one.

"Hey, can you not talk about him like that." Dave said in an exasperated tone. Who knew guys were just as dramatic as girls.

"Yeah, like he didn't bitch your ear off about me?" The sneer was evident through his words.

"Well maybe at first. But I told him not to and he stopped, ok." Sebastian snorted at that. " He just came round to apologize to me and then sat there like the gossip queen of Lima asking bout me and you for a few hours. Bit boring actually." Dave finished with a yawn.

"Sounds accurate. Well... I'm going to let you get to sleep big boy, I think I've heard enough of you for a good nights sleep. And maybe you'll dream nice dreams about me." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah alright. Night Sebastian." Dave mumbled struggling to stay concious.

"Night night Davey bear. Oh and by the way... I'm naked." Dave cut off Sebastian's evil villain laugh with a groan and rolled over, hanging up on the boy. He wasn't getting to sleep any time soon now thanks to him.

Sunday found Dave and three of his friends, from his new football team, having a mario kart tournament at his house. The game may be old, but in Dave's mind it was epic.

Dave was quiet at his new school but Jimmy, the smallest and loudest of the group, had been persistant in becoming friends with the new kid until Dave had finally caved. Along with Jimmy's friends Ben and Alex, and occasionally Ben's girlfriend Emily, they were the only people Dave talked to at his new school. But they were good guys, better friends then Dave had ever had before.

Currently Dave and Ben were reclining on the armchairs watching Alex kick Jimmy's ass. "COME ON YOSHI, MOVE, DRIVE!" James Cooper bellowed at the screen, smashing the controller with all the power his thumbs possessed.

"Hey Dave," Ben spoke inbetween Jimmy's furious screams at an inanimate object, "Emily told me one of the girls on the squad, Madison, is interested in you. Apparently she totally digs on _'big, mysterious football players' _". He used air quotes, putting on a terrible high, squeaky girl voice.

"Hmm, awesome." Dave hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"So, you gonna go for it? She's hot dude and she's a nice chick. I could set it up for ya if you're interested?" Ben raised an eyebrow and smiled at Dave, waiting for an answer.

What was he supposed to say. He wasn't ready to come out yet. But he wasn't prepared to string along some nice girl that he's never going to be interested in, that wouldn't be right. This was why he had wanted to fly under the radar. He wouldn't be caught in these situations. He wouldn't be forced to lie to people. He wouldn't be forced to make up lies.

"I-ah-I." Dave's stammering was cut off by Jimmy flinging his controller across the room, Alex jumping from his spot on the floor yelling in triumph.

"RIGGED. This game is fucking rigged." Jimmy yelled as Alex laughed and continued his victory dance. "That was bullshit!"

"Your up Benny boy. BRING IT." Called Alex, passing him the controller he'd had to go collect after his competitors tantrum. Ben smiled at Dave before jumping down beside Alex, preparing for another epic battle.

"So..." Jimmy plopped himself down beside Dave, giving him a smirk. "Did I just hear correct? Madison Taylor, hottie extroadinare, is hot for our Davey boy?" The boys grin couldn't possibly have gotten any bigger. "You gonna go for her man?"

"I uhh..." Apparently they weren't gonna let the subject drop. Luckily for Dave though, the doorbell rang at that moment. He jumped up, as if burned, and raced to the door. He'd take any kind of distraction at the moment.

Dave's stomach dropped as he opened the door and was faced with a smirking Sebastian.

Hey big guy I-" Sebastian's smirk dropped quickly as Jimmy bounced up beside Dave, giant grin still in place.

"Hey I'm Jimmy. You one of Davey boy's friends?" Said boy thrust his hand out towards Sebastian in a handshake.

"I err, just came to return your clothes. I can just go if you have company though..." Dave had never seen Sebastian look so unsure and uncomfortable.

"What? No, come play. We've got a Mario Kart tournament going on back there. And if you're shit, I may actually beat someone for once." Jimmy laughed dragging Sebastian over the threshold past Dave and through to the living room. Leaving Dave still standing at the open front door, heart pounding and and white faced.

The rest of the tournament had actually gone quite well for Dave. Except for Jimmy who learnt that Sebastian was actually quite good at Mario Kart, causing a few more tantrums and violently thrown controllers.

Sebastian had toned down the smirks, winks and general flirting, and was actually getting on quite well with Dave's friends. Dave could only smile as he watched Jimmy and Sebastian trade banter and insults as they raced each other, while they all cheered Sebastian on. Jimmy's fits of rage were hilarious.

They called it quits just before Dave's dad was due home, doing a quick clean up before they headed out the door. Sebastian had left with an inconspicuous wink and a murmered 'I'll call you' . Leaving Dave and Jimmy the only ones left standing on the front porch.

"So... You and this Sebastian dude huh?" The smaller boy gave Dave a questioning look.

At that moment, Dave swore his heart had actually stopped. Should he deny it? Get angry and defensive? Play it cool and laugh it off? He settled with shocked and speechless.

"Dude it's cool with me yeah." The boy obviously taking Dave's silence as confirmation. "I've had a few suspicions for a while now, the way you were looking at him today basically confirmed I was right." He smiled a bright smile. "He seems like a good guy though. I'm happy for you Davey."

"I jus- There's nothing going on with us." Dave had no clue what to do or say anymore. This was the last thing he'd expected today.

"Look, it's cool if you're not ready to come out or anything dude, ok." Jimmy's smile dimmed a little, concern written on his face.

"I- I'm not ready to come out to anyone yet dude. Haven't even told my dad yet." Dave felt his face heat up and tears prick the back of his eyes.

"Thats cool bro. Just wanted to let you know I'm here for you Davey." Jimmy graced him with a bright smile again. "And also to tell you that Sebastian is totally into you dude. Way obvious." He laughed.

"Ahh yeah." Dave forced a chuckle out. "I've noticed." What else could he say to that?

"Well, I gotta run." He gave Dave a bro hug before looking him in the eye. " If you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here dude. You're my friend yeah, no matter what." He raised his fist and Dave bumped it, before nodding at the smaller boy in affirmation and waving him off as he ran off to his car.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so thankful for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome. I really hope everyone's enjoying this so far, if so please drop me a review and tell me how I'm doing; good/bad. Remember this is AU after 'The first time'. Anyways enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Glee :(

Of meercats and moving forward.

Chapter four

The last thing Kurt was expecting a few weeks after the confrontation in the Lima Bean was a phone call from Lucifer himself. But that's exactly what he got.

"Hello?" He usually didn't answer numbers he didn't know. He'd copped a lot of prank calls in his lifetime.

"Kurt? It's Sebastian. I got your number off Blaine." Kurt mentally began preparing himself to murder the love of his life. Blaine talks to Sebastian? Blaine gave Sebastian _his_ number?

"What in Gucci's name do you think you're doing calling me, _Smythe_?" Kurt loved the way he could make the boy's last name sound like an insult.

"Calm yourself fancy pants. I just need to talk to you... Actually, I need your advice." Kurt had never heard the boy sound so unsure.

"About...?" He was pretty sure he knew what it was about. But that didn't mean he couldn't make the boy squirm a little.

"Dave... About Dave." The boy certainly sounded ruffled and uncomfortable now. "Look I realise you hate me Kurt, and I understand why. But you and Dave are friends right?"

"Yes. Well most of the time, if you can call it a friendship, then yes." Kurt's assumption had been correct.

"Well... I think I might really like the guy and-" Kurt didn't give him the chance to finish that sentence.

"You think? You _think_ you might like him? Sebastian, if you want my advice about Dave you need to do a little better then that. Or you're just wasting my time here." Kurt stated. If the boy wanted advice he needed to start being honest with him.

"_Fine!_ I really like him, ok." Sebastian ground out.

"So what's the problem?" The boys frustrated noises only widened Kurt's smile.

"Look, can we cut the crap Kurt?" Kurt bristled as he heard these words. But the next quickly sobered him up. "I really like him, Kurt. And I need your help. How do I get him to take me seriously?"

Kurt was caught off guard with that. He'd underestimated Sebastian's feelings for the larger boy. Granted he'd only seen them together once, but he'd honestly thought Sebastian had just wanted to get into Dave's pants. He had obviously been wrong about that.

"I mean, we talk almost every night, and I've asked him out a few times, but he just laughs it off everytime. He doesn't believe that I'm interested in him. Actually, he thinks I _shouldn't_ be interested in him. Like he's not good enough for me or something." Sebastian snorted.

"I don't mean to be rude, but whats with this sudden change? One minute you're running around with half the gay population of Ohio, then trying to steal my boyfriend. And now you want dating advice?" Kurt may have felt for the boy, but he was still bitter over his pursuit of Blaine. He also didn't want to help the boy get Dave only for him to break Dave's heart. He had to make sure that he was in this for real.

"_Why? _Because I'm sick of being used like some sex toy. I'm tired of feeling disgusted with myself. Because I want what you and Blaine have. I want love. I want someone to love me for me and not just sex. I want Dave." Kurt's heart ached. Sebastian sounded close to tears. "I've never felt like this before Kurt. I just don't know what to do."

"Firstly, you need to understand that Dave has a lot of issues. He's still in the closet and still trying to accept who he is. I don't know if he's ready for what you want." Kurt could hear the boy sniffling in the background.

"Secondly, if you are sure about pursuing something with Dave, don't push him. He can get defensive and lose his temper quite quickly if he's made uncomfortable. You need to take this slow." Sebastian gave a weak chuckle at this before sniffling once again.

"Look Sebastian. After the argument at the Lima Bean, I went and apologized to Dave. We talked, and from what I can gather he does have feelings for you. He got quite snippy everytime I even attempted to insult you." They both giggled at that. "He has a lot of self esteem issues, I blame myself for some of that, so he may _honestly_ believe you're too good for him." Sebastian snorted at that once again.

"My best advice would be to keep up with the phone calls. Hang out together if you can. Cut out some of the flirting and sexual innuendos you like to throw around so much. Make him see you're serious about your feelings towards him." Sebastian was definetly crying on the other end of the line now, though he quite gallantly attempted to cover the sounds. "Just take it slow and easy with him and he'll come around, I'm sure of it."

"I just want him to know how special I think he is. I hate the way he thinks about himself. Like he's hideous. Like there's something wrong with him." Kurt could literally feel his heart breaking in two for these boys. He could also feel the beginning of tears prickling behind his eyes.

"Actually, would you be interested in joining a PFLAG group with me and a few others? I've already asked Dave, he wasn't sure about it, but perhaps with you there he'll feel more comfortable coming along. I think it'll be good for him. At least help him fully accept himself and help him realise that there's nothing wrong with him." Now that he was certain the boy was no longer after Blaine, he felt he could stand to sit in the same room as Sebastian without wishing death on him. "Our first meeting is this Saturday. I can text you all the details tomorrow if you're willing to come along?"

"Ahh, yeah. I'll ask him. I won't say no to hanging out with him more, that's for sure." He laughed. "Anyways, I should go call him before it gets too late. It is a school night after all."

"Yes, and this phone call is greatly cutting into my skin care routine time." Kurt laughed.

"Alright, well thanks for all your help Kurt. And I'm sorry about everything, really I am." Kurt appreciated the apology.

"Let's leave the past in the past. Goodnight Smythe." He really needed to get started on his cleansing.

"Night Hummel." Sebastian chuckled before hanging up.

Kurt stared at his face in his vanity; _strangest phone call ever_.

Sebastian stared at the blank screen on his phone for a while after hanging up. Had he really just called Kurt? Had he really cried? He wiped his hand across his wet cheeks. Yes, yes he had. He'd needed a little liquid courage to call the boy, obviously he'd had one too many.

The last few weeks had been hell for Sebastian. He'd fallen hard for the quiet, beautiful boy and it drove him insane not having him. Sebastian Smythe was used to getting what he wanted. But Dave wasn't some object he could buy with his parents money, he wasn't some nobody he was willing to sleep with. He was Dave, and Sebastian was willing to do anything for him. Even taking it slow.

Sebastian was quickly wiping away the last of his tears before his phone went off. David was calling him? This was new, and in Sebastian's mind, a step in the right direction. "Hello Davey dear... To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Hey Seb." Dave's laugh instantly calming Sebastian as it came through the phone. "Ahh... You usually call round 9, and it's 10 now, just making sure everything's cool with you?" Sebastian wanted to scream in triumph. Dave was worried about him? He was totally in.

"Everything's fine Davey. Just got caught up with some homework." Which was a lie. Sebastian Smythe did _not_ do homework. "And I was just on the phone with Kurt actually."

"Kurt? What the fuck did he call you for? You guys hate each other." Dave sounded confused.

Damn alcohol! He hadn't planned on mentioning that particular phone conversation. "Ahh, well, I actually called him." What the fuck was he doing? " Yeah... Blaine told me Kurt was planning on starting a PFLAG group around here, and I was interested in joining." _Nice save_, he gave himself a mental high five.

"He's actually going through with it then?" Poor Dave sounded exhausted. Sebastian liked to imagine he'd been waiting up for his phone call before going to sleep.

"Yeah apparently. Anyways, I was thinking of going and I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming with me? It could be fun, and you'd have an excuse to hang out with me for the day." And who could say no to that?

"Ah, I'm not sure I'm up for that Seb. Sitting round in a circle, sharing coming out stories doesn't sound all that appealing to me." He'd obviously not heard the part about spending the day with Sebastian. "But... I guess it would be good for me to go. Plus someone needs to be there to break it up when you and Kurt start bitch fighting. " He chuckled. That laugh sent shivers up Sebastian's spine.

"So you're in? Excellent, it won't be so bad now." He was suddenly very excited for Saturday. He hadn't seen Dave in weeks and he missed seeing him. Phone calls were no longer cutting it.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway i gotta go to sleep. Football practice wiped me out today." He yawned. "Talk to you tomorrow yeah?"

"I'll call you tomorrow Davey. Sweet dreams sexy." Sebastian attempted a purr.

"Night Seb." Dave laughed.

"Night babe." Sebastian hung up and stared at his blank screen again.

God he was a douche when he was drunk.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. This fic is AU after 'The first time'. After the last episode I had a few struggles continuing this story, but back on track now, so I hope you all really enjoy it. If you get a chance please review, constructive criticism always welcome. Thanks again, and now on with the show :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

Of meercats and moving forward.

Chapter 5 

Dave woke up that friday morning still exhausted from the day before. Coach Stevens had kept them over time after Jimmy decided it would be hilarious to smart mouth the coach. It wasn't funny after an extra half hour of running drills. He'd also stayed up longer then he'd wanted, waiting for Sebastian to call before giving in and finally calling the boy himself.

After that phone call, he'd struggled to get to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy. His green eyes, toned, hot body and cute little laugh. He was falling hard for the guy and he didn't want to. Sebastian was to good for him, and no matter what he said now, the boy would eventually realise this and ultimately break Dave's heart. And Dave just wasn't strong enough to cope with that these days.

He felt on edge at all times. As though one comment or look from someone could send him back to that place that had lead to him attempting to end his own life. And he didn't want to go back there.

But he still couldn't stop his thoughts from going back to Sebastian. He tried to imagine what would happen if he said yes to going out with him. How long would it take for Seb to get bored of him? How long until he got sick of sharing Dave's closet space. And sex? Dave had been humiliated when Sebastian had seen him in a towel that time. How could he possibly get naked in front of him? And nothing against Sebastian, but Dave was pretty sure he'd seen a few naked bodies ten times hotter then Dave's. He wasn't sure he'd ever have the confidence to go through with it. He'd finally fallen asleep with thoughts of Sebastian running through his head.

He sleep walked his way through breakfast, barely tasting it, and slamming down the disgusting, bitter coffee his dad always had stocked in the cupboards. Shuffling out to his car, he zoned in and out while driving, parking in his usual spot before heading to his home room.

The day passed in a tired blur, before lunch and a text from Sebastian perked him up ; **be at your place round 10 to pick u up. be ready big guy - Seb**. The thought of seeing Sebastian again instantly perked Dave up. He smiled while re reading the text under the lunch table, looking up when he heard a chuckle from Jimmy.

"That lover boy?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck dude, shut up!" Dave's defenses were immediately up, searching the room for anyone who may have heard him.

"Jeeze D, calm down. I'm just playing." Jimmy raised his hands in a placating motion, his smirk gone. "Sorry, I didn't think. But that's him yeah?"

Dave's heart felt like it was trying to escape from his chest. Anyone could have heard that. How could he explain that statement away? And could he even be bothered anymore? "Yeah it is. How'd you figure that?" Was he that obvious? He liked to think he was quite the actor when it came to this. But then again, Jimmy had figured it out pretty quickly.

"Well for one, you rarely get texts from anyone, except us. Plus you've got the biggest shit eating grin on your face ever. Figured it was from him." He shrugged. "So...What's he want?" He asked with a smile that was just a little to innocent looking.

"And why would I tell you?" Dave liked Jimmy. No matter how loud and annoying the little guy could get, he genuinely cared about his friends. He cared about Dave. Probably his first friend that ever really did.

"Cos you love me." Jimmy smiled before taking a chunk out of his pizza. "And cos I can tell you're dying to tell someone and I'm the only one here who knows 'bout you." He mumbled out through his mouth full of food.

"I don't have to tell you shit. And eat with your mouth closed dude." Dave laughed.

"You know you want to." Jimmy trilled. "Did he ask you out on a date? Are you guys together? Ahh this is awesome, you guys would be so cute together." He bounced excitedly in his seat. Dave just stared at him like he'd grown another head. "What? You would be! Stop looking at me like that!"

Dave snorted before explaining to him about joining PFLAG. Then explaining to him what PFLAG was after Jimmy sent him a look of confusion at the term. "So he's just picking me up tomorrow to go there. That's all."

"So you two are going together?" Jimmy smiled.

"It's not like that. He's ju- we're just friends. Thats it, nothing else." Dave's temper was starting to rise. He tried, but couldn't control it. He wasn't angry at Jimmy, he actually enjoyed having someone to talk to about this other then his therapist. But Dave was scared and confused when it came to Sebastian. And with Dave those feelings always managed to come out in aggression.

"But he likes you right? I just thought maybe you-" Jimmy jumped back from the table as Dave slammed his fists against it, before storming off. Jimmy shook off the shock of what had just happened before chasing after his friend.

Dave had made it half way to his car before Jimmy pulled up beside him, white faced and out of breathe. "Dave wait. I didn't mean to piss you off dude. I was just having a laugh, you know how I am." He looked like a kicked puppy. It just made Dave angrier at himself.

"I KNOW THAT! Fuck, I know that. I'm not angry at you, I just- AH!" Dave kicked the nearest thing he saw. Which happened to be a brick wall, lucky for Jimmy. Unlucky for Dave, as it hurt like hell and only fueled his anger. "OW FUCK!"

"Dave man, calm down. Here, come sit down." He dragged Dave over to his car, where they both sat on the ground leaning against the side of the vehicle. "What the hell's going on with you dude?" Dave looked at him, but all he saw was concern. He really did care, really wanted to know.

"I really like him Jim." It was the first time he'd admitted it out loud. He felt his throat close up as the tears began to form. He tried in vain but they fell anyway.

"Hey, D man, it's cool. I told you I'm cool with it, and you can talk to me yeah." He put his arm around the bigger boys shoulders, leaning into him in an almost hug. "What's wrong? Why's it so bad if you like the guy? He seemed like a pretty cool guy." Jimmy rubbed his arm and smiled in a comforting way.

"I don't want to like him. He deserves better then me." Dave choked out, wiping his eyes in an attempt to stop the onslaught of tears.

"Look Dave. He seemd like a cool guy but that doesn't make him too good for you. I mean you're awesome. He should be happy you like him." He smiled encouragingly."Infact he probably will be if you ever tell him."

"He's trying to change. He doesn't need something like me dragging him down." Dave said in a resigned voice.

"Some _thing_ like you? Dude listen to yourself. Fuck man you need som-" Jimmy flinched as Dave shoved himself into a standing position.

"I was horrible! I bullied the only out kid in my school till he transferred! I forced a kiss on him when he clearly didn't want it. I threatened to fucking _kill_ him if he told anyone about it!" Dave was crying and visibly shaking. "I tried... I tried to fix things when he came back. I felt so fucking _bad_ about it all. I just wanted him to finish high school in peace." He hiccuped. "But the others kept going. Voted him bloody Prom queen, and _I_ was the one who fucking ran. I promised to protect him and I just left him there."

"Dave, come on, that's not your fault." He got up off the ground and hesitated before reaching his hand out to Dave's shoulder.

"Did you ever wonder why I transferred?" Jimmy shook his head. "That night after Prom, I tried t- to kill myself." Dave whispered that last part while trying to control his sobbing. "My dad found me. I'm the only thing he's got left after my mum died and I did that to him. Tell me I'm not a fucking monster?" Dave's face was red and blotchy as Jimmy gathered him in his arms, rubbing his back reassuringly and whispering words of encouragement. "And after all that I _still_ haven't had the guts to come out to him." He gathered Dave's keys from his pocket and led the boy into his car, where he proceeded to drive back to Dave's house.

Paul Karofsky wasn't home when they arrived, something Dave expected when ditching school early. Jimmy manouvered him up to his room before rushing back down to the kitchen to grab Dave some water.

Dave sat alone in his room for a moment, trying to regain his senses. He'd lost control again. At least this time he hadn't kissed anyone. But he'd just confessed a great deal of his sins to someone he'd planned on keeping around as a friend, just cried in front of him. But in all honesty, Dave was just to tired to care anymore.

"So..." Jimmy walked in handing Dave a glass of water before sitting himself on his desk chair. "When I was younger I pushed my little brother off his bike and broke his arm cos he could do better tricks then me."

Dave just stared at him. What the hell did that have to do with anything? "Your point?"

"My point, David, is that we all do some fucked up shit and make mistakes. Aslong as you learn from them dude." He shrugged. " Do you still bully this kid?"

"Kurt. And no. He was the one who started this PFLAG thing. Wants me to join cos he thinks it'll be good for me. Educate me or whatever." Dave said. "He even forgave me, mostly, for all the shit I did. Not that I deserved it."

"See that's where you're wrong D." Jimmy gave him a stern look. "Obviously this Kurt guy saw something in you that showed him you deserved to be forgiven." He looked smug as he continued. "You're a good guy Dave. You did some bad stuff but you're not a bad person. And Sebastian would be lucky to have someone like you."

Dave smiled. He'd only known the boy a few months but he felt like he'd been friends with him forever. He'd never had a better friend then Jimmy. Someone he could talk to honestly. Someone who would listen with no judgement. Who would encourage him and help him out. Who _wasn't_ getting payed top dollar by his dad to do so. That was a true friend. That was James.

"And Dave," He looked up at the boy who was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, " I don't wanna ever hear you pulling something like that after Prom business again okay. You can't keep bottling stuff up." He'd never seen the guy look so serious. "If you need to talk I was serious when I said you can talk to me. I won't give you shit about anything. You're my best mate and I don't wanna lose you over this okay?" Dave nodded and smiled. Jimmy nodded back before hopping off the chair and heading towards the bedroom door.

"You up for Mario Kart? I wanna get some practice in before Seb's back again. I wanna beat his sorry ass next time!" Jimmy raised his eyebrow before gesturing towards the door and leaving the room, Dave dawdling behind him.

The day went quickly after that. Dave beating Jimmy in almost every race. Sebastian called after school hours making sure Dave still wanted to go with him to the meeting, as Dave had never responded to his text. It was nice talking to him, Dave thought with a smile, as Jimmy yelled abuse at Sebastian from beside Dave about how badly he was going down at the next tournament. Dave laughed as Sebastian merely snorted at him.

"So ten. You'll be up and ready Davey? I'd hate to have to come wake you up." He chuckled. "Although, if you still happen to be in bed, I wouldn't mind joining you."

On spying Dave's reddening cheeks, Jimmy pounced on him in an attempt to eavesdrop on him. Dave swatting him away while attempting to form a response. What do you say to that? "Ahh... It's cool. I'll be up." He laughed nervously.

"Naww, that's a shame. Still I'm an optimist." He giggled. "Anyways, I'll let you boys get back to your fun. I'll see you tomorrow Dave."

"Yeah, see you then." Dave smiled at the thought.

"Can't wait." Sebastian finished before ending the call.

"Me either." Dave spoke over the dial tone. Jimmy smiled at him, looking giddy. Dave swatted at him again.

At dinner that night, Dave announced his intentions of joining the PFLAG group that Kurt had created.

"A PFLAG group? With Kurt Hummel? What makes you want to join a PFLAG group David?" Paul Karofsky sat at the head of the table, a confused look on his face.

"Well I - uh - I promised Kurt I'd start one with him as a condition of him returning to Mckinley. He messaged me the other day, saying he was starting one, and he thinks it's a good idea for me to still join." Dave shrugged non chalantly. At his dad's suspicious look he continued. "I guess he thinks I need educating after all the stuff I pulled last year." He lowered his eyes at that. He wasn't about to specify what incidents he was referring to. "It'll just be Kurt, his boyfriend and a few of his glee friends." He shrugged again.

"And you're ready for that? To face your old classmates?" His dad gave him a worried look. He looked so scared and concerned for his son that it broke Dave's heart. He'd done that to his father. He'd put that look there.

"Yeah dad. I'll be ok." He gave him a tight smile, before collecting up there empty dishes and setting them down in the sink.

"I just worry about you David." His father came up behind him, settling his hands on his sons shoulders. "After what happened I-" His father cleared his throat, "I love you David, ok. I just don't want to lose you."

Dave spun around quickly and buried his face in his dad's shoulder to hide his tears. Paul Karofsky wrapping his son up in a tight comforting hug. _This is it_, Dave thought, _I should tell him now_. "Dad I - I, I love you too." And just like that, Dave missed his chance again.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews, I really appreciate them. This story is AU after 'The first time'. Please if you enjoy the story so far take the time to review, constructive criticism welcome. It keeps me motivated to keep going and find the spare time to write. I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewd or alerted or even bothered to look into my fic, I wasn't sure anyone would be interested so it's a lovely suprise. Anyways, thanks again and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meercats and moving forward.<p>

CHAPTER 6

* * *

><p>Sebastian strutted his way up the Karofsky driveway at precisely 10am Saturday morning. He was feeling confident today. Their phone calls had been going well and he was positive Dave was into him. Now today, he planned on sealing the deal. By the end of today he was going to be able to call David Karofsky his.<p>

...

The door was opened by a well to do looking, older man, who bared a striking resemblance to his son. "Can I help you?" Paul karofsky asked after Sebastian had just stood there staring.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian." He put on his most charming smile. "I'm just here to pick up Dave."

A look of shock and confusion crossed the older mans face. "Pick him u- ahh you two are going to that PFLAG club today, right?" He looked to Sebastian for confirmation.

"Ahhh, yeah. I'm not from around here so Dave offered to show me where to go." He shrugged.

"Sure, come on in. He should be down in a moment, overslept a little." Paul gave him a 'what can you do' look. Sebastian cursed inside. He'd missed a chance to jump in Dave's bed? Fuck it all!

He hadn't had a good look at the Karofsky house last time he'd been in it. The house was a large double story. Light and airy inside, with plenty of family photos adorning the walls. He smiled at all the little Davey's in their frames. He had to admit, as a kid, Dave had been adorable. Adorable was not a term he'd use to describe him now. Sexy, delicious and fuckable, yes.

He was escorted by Dave's dad into the spacious living room, that was cluttered with more photos. He sat himself on the sofa and stared awkwardly at his lap. He felt like he was about to get the first date interrogation from the guy. Which wouldn't have bothered him if this was actually a date. But alas, Sebastian Smythe hadn't gotten that far ahead in his plan yet. And besides, he was 100% positive Dave hadn't come out to his father yet.

"So how do you know my David? You go to school together?" The older man had a guarded look about him, an almost defensive look. _Like father like son_, Seb thought.

"Actually I went to school with Kurt and his boyfriend." Technically true, he went to the same school as them, just not at the same time.

"Oh..." Dave's father looked slightly crestfallen at that. "My son bullied you as well?" Paul looked heart broken and beaten down at this question, but also as though he'd defend his son to the end of the earth.

"What? No! No, nothing like that. I just met him through them. We're friends." He smacked on another charming smile, though inside the term 'friends' crushed him. He needed to fix that soon. He felt better though as he watched Paul's face light up when Seb shut down any ideas of bullying.

"Oh, well that's good to hear." He rubbed a hand tiredly down his face. "He's a good kid, my boy. Just had a rough time of it." He looked as though he had more to say before he was interrupted by a loud call from the boy himself.

"_DAD_. If someone comes here for me soon, can you just tell them to wait a sec? I'm almost done." There was a loud series of thumps to finish that sentence.

"If you're talking about Sebastian, he's been here for a few minutes already." Paul shouted back.

"Oh fuck." More thumps and shuffling noises could be heard from upstairs.

"LANGUAGE!" Paul Karofsky yelled with a shake of his head and a smile on his face. Sebastian chuckled at the interaction between the two of them. What he'd give for parents who gave a crap about him.

...

As Dave emerged into the living room a short time later, Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away from him. It was an unseasonably warm day that day and Dave had decided to wear a fitted white tee that clung to his muscles, with an unbuttoned shirt over the top. His jeans hung low on his hips and Sebastian couldn't wait for Dave to turn around to see how snug they sat on his ass.

When Dave's cheeks reddened, Sebastian realised he'd been staring just a tad longer then acceptable and regrettably averted his eyes. He settled them on Dave's dad who was giving him a very suspicious look, causing him to clear his throat and jump up.

"So... We should probably get going, yes? I think they'll be expecting us soon." He put on a smile before facing the suspicious, thoughtful looking Paul Karofsky. "It was nice meeting you sir." He dared offer his hand for the man to shake, thankful when the older man took it.

"Nice to meet you too Sebstian." He suprised Seb by walking over and giving Dave a sturdy man hug. "You need anything, just give me a call okay son?" At Dave's nod he pulled away. "Alright, love you. You boys have fun." And he left the room after Dave muttered a quick 'love you' back, his cheeks flushed.

...

"So, you and your dad seem pretty close." He would never admit that he was jealous. If his parents didn't keep his bank account topped up with cash, he'd believe they'd completely forgotten about him. They sure as shit never tried to contact him, let alone hug him like he'd just witnessed.

"Hmmm." Dave looked over at him from the passenger seat. He looked lost in his own thoughts, staring out the window as they headed towards Mckinley high. Kurt hadn't been able to secure a location anywhere else. "Oh yeah. S'just me and him now so yeah, we're pretty close." He said with a tight smile.

"Well you're lucky dude." Sebastian's jaw tightened. "My parents couldn't wait to send me off to boarding school as soon as I came out."

"Wow. That must've been rough for you." Dave's sympathetic look softened Seb's anger slightly.

"At first it was. But now I couldn't give a fuck about it." That was a lie. It crushed him how easily they could just leave him. _You'd think I'd start getting used to that_, he thought. Dave gave him a sad look. "Seriously, it's fine. I'm over it. So..." Seb gave Dave a sideways glance before continuing. "Just you and your dad. Your parents split up?"

"Cancer. Mom died when I was thirteen." Sebastian's stomach dropped.

"Fuck man. I'm so sorry." Sebastian felt awful. He'd just been trying to strike up a conversation on the way to this thing. He hadn't meant to bring up old wounds.

"S'not your fault man. You didn't know." Dave patted his knee, the touch sending tingles up Sebastian's leg.

And on that note they pulled into the parking lot of William Mckinley high school.

...

"So... You'd think I'd know where the choir room was." Sebastian followed Dave along the hallways of Mckinley, completely lost. And apparently Dave was lost too. "But I don't." Dave finished with a laugh.

"Well it can't be that hard. Just follow the smell of failure." Sebastian smirked. Dave just shook his head and continued on his path.

Finally they heard voices coming from a room down one hall and, on opening the door, found themselves at the first PFLAG meeting of Mckinley high.

The sudden silence and stares coming from the mingled group would have left anyone feeling uneasy. But he was Sebastian Smythe, and therefore strutted his way through the door and grabbed himself a seat. Dave followed in behind him, waving at a few of the people grouped around the room.

...

Sebastian watched as Kurt took to the front of the room, cleared his throat and addressed the group now seated in a circle.

"So, today I thought we could all just introduce ourselves and perhaps share some stories with each other. If we're all comfortable with that of course." Kurt rushed on. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his stupid high pitched voice. "If you're not one hundred percent comfortable with discussing personal matters then that's fine of course. And also please remember that anything said in this meeting will _not_ leave this room." Kurt finished with a flourish, seating himself with his legs crossed.

"So... I thought we could start with everyone stating their names, and perhaps what's brought them here." Sebastian watched as the pint sized lead vocalist of New Directions jumped up from her chair and addressed the room. He smirked seeing Kurt's eyes narrow. Then narrowed his own eyes as he watched the loud mouthed diva shoot a glare at Dave. Oh _fuck_ no was that shit happening while he was here.

"So, I'm Rachel." _Ah so that's the hobbit's name_, Seb thought. "I'm here to support my best gay Kurt and his boyfriend." She shot Kurt a bright smile. " And of course, as I've been brought up by my two dad's, I can help anyone with any questions. Don't be afraid to approach me." She daintily sat herself back down, ignorant of the incredulous looks everyone was giving her.

Rachel shot the latino girl beside her a look. "Ugh, whatever. I'm Santana. And me and Britt are here cos we were promised free food." Sebastian approved of her 'bitch please' look.

"Ummm... I'm Finn. I'm here because Rachel made me." The dopey giant stood awkwardly and introduced himself. " Ahhhhh, also cos of Kurt." He waved awkwardly in the effiminate boys direction.

"I'm Brittany and I'm here cos I love lady kisses." The perky blonde smiled and waved excitedly before bouncing back into her seat.

"White boy I gotta ask. What in the hell is Karofsky doing here?" The Aretha Franklin wanna be stood up glaring at Dave. Sebastian's jaw tightened as he felt Dave shrink back at the glares sent his way again.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian sneered. "I thought we were introducing ourselves. But go ahead and continue your little bitch fest." He made a shooing motion.

"And who the hell are you?" She looked infuriated. Sebastian smirked.

"My name's Sebastian. I'm here because I love cock." He smiled arrogantly at the groups horrified faces. He felt Dave's silent laughter from beside him and immediatly felt better. That was the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"I think I could learn to like you." The latino girl, Santana, laughed hysterically, falling all over the ditzy blonde beside her.

At that the queen himself re claimed his throne by clearing his throat loudly and standing. "Yes, thank you for that Sebastian. Ummm, so David, is there anything you'd wish to add?" The hand on hip pose he struck caused Sebastian's composure to break and he began giggling. Sending Dave and Santana over the edge again. Kurt proceeded to huff and tap his pointy toed boot impatiently.

"Ahh." Sebastian watched as Dave tried and failed to squash his giggles. "I'm Dave and I'm here for the same reason he is." He announced pointing to Sebastian, before dropping his arm abruptly and clearing his throat.

Sebastian watched as Dave's face whitened. He could actually pin point the exact moment Dave's stomach hit the floor. He watched Kurt, his eyes wide, drop back into his chair ungracefully. The giant, Finn choke on his soda. Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine sit there, jaws dropped, staring. Santana close to tears, smile on her face though the shock still showed. And Brittany giggling, before bounding over to Dave and throwing herself at him.

"Another dolphin. A _big_ dolphin." Her smile was warm and happy.

Santana was right behind her. She wrapped Dave in a tight hug, which he returned. "I'm so proud of you Davey." Seb watched as she grabbed his cheeks in her tiny hands and tip toed up to kiss his forehead. "You're so brave."

"Ahhh yeah. Um, I think I might go actually. If you don't mind Seb?" Dave looked at Seb with pleading eyes. "Please? I really need to leave now." Dave whispered to him.

"I can't stand to be surrounded by mediocrity any longer." Sebastian sighed dramatically. "David, I think I'm ready to leave." And before anyone could do so much as glare at his announcement, Seb grabbed Dave by the wrist and dragged him from the room.

"Thanks Seb." Sebastian could feel Dave shaking. He didn't blame him. He'd just come out to a room full of his peers. And Dave thought himself a coward?

"Are you okay Davey? Wanna talk about it?" What do you say to someone after that happens? He'd never been in this situation before.

"Nah... I just wanna go home I think." Dave shot him a shaky smile.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that." Well if he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force him. When he was ready, Seb would be there for him to talk to.

...

Leaving the school building behind, Sebastian could hear the unmistakable high pitched whining of Kurt Hummel, calling for Dave. He had planned to continue walking, but Dave abruptly stopped, tearing his wrist from Seb's grasp.

Sebastian watched as Dave re entered the building, Kurt rushing over to him. He watched as the two embraced, and Dave proceeded to cry. He watched as Kurt stroked Dave's hair and whispered comforting words to him. He watched as Dave pulled away and started spewing words to Kurt. Words Sebastian couldn't here.

...

Sitting in his car, he knew he was being stupid. But he was furious and jealous, hurt and pissed. Dave couldn't talk to him but he'd spill his guts to the prissy twink? Was he not good enough to talk to? Did Dave not trust him? He'd tried so hard to change for Dave. To improve his behaviour, not just for Dave but for himself and his future. But apparently that didn't fucking matter. He was never going to be good enough. Is _this_ why Dave kept turning him down? He was hot for _Kurt_? Well fuck that. Sebastian Smythe was not losing another round to the little princess.

He schooled his features as Dave came into view, seeing the larger boy wiping his face dry. He just wanted to be good enough for Dave. Good enough for _anybody._

"Sorry about that." Dave said gruffly as he sat himself beside Seb. "He just needed to talk to me for a moment."

" It's fine." Sebastian ground out, jaw clenched. Before peeling out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

...

Pulling up to Dave's house, Sebastian was unsure of what to do. What should his next move be? He was so angry, but not at Dave... At himself.

"Well... Thanks for today Seb. Sorry I kinda ruined your first meeting." Dave looked so shy and cute. "I never rea - umph."

Sebastian couldn't help himself with Dave looking so bashful, while being so couragous. He launched himself at the boy, cutting him off mid sentence. Straddeling the larger boys hips and attackng his mouth viciously. He ground his hips down, smirking when he heard a grunt erupt from the back of Dave's throat.

"Enough Seb." Dave all but moaned out.

But spurred on by the delightful sounds coming from Dave's throat, Sebastian began palming Dave roughly through the boys jeans. He just wanted to forget all the hurt. This is how he forgot.

"I said enough. Stop it." Dave gently pushed him, giving himself a few inches to breathe.

"You know what? FUCK YOU KAROFSKY." He shoved his hands against Dave's chest roughly and threw himself back in the drivers seat. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!"

"Seb, come on, seriously ju-." Dave looked shocked and confused.

"No! Just get the _fuck_ out! GET OUT!" He shoved the larger boy roughly.

"FINE!" Dave slammed the passenger door behind him and stomped his way through his front door.

...

He felt disgusted with himself. What the hell was he thinking doing that? He wasn't thinking, that was the problem. He had just done what he'd usually do when he felt threatened and hurt and lonely. He'd gone the, _sex will make them want me_, route. And he had jumped Dave. The boy he had fallen so hard for. The boy he had wanted to treat so well, and have him fall for Seb just like he'd fallen for Dave. The boy who now believe'd him to be a dirty man slut and would want nothing to do with him now.

And for the first time, sober, in a long time, Sebastian Smythe broke down and cried.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This story is AU after 'the first time'. Thank you all so much for your lovely responses. If you wish to review, I really appreciate them. Constructive critisicm welcome :) Thank you so much again, and I hope you enjoy this next part 3

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meercats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter seven.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since the whole PFLAG incident. Dave had tried contacting Sebastian after he'd calmed down, but no luck. He messaged him a few times, but came up with the same results. He was really missing their frequent talks by now.<p>

He still couldn't comprehend what had happened. He'd actually come out at the PFLAG meeting? And Seb had saved him before he'd lost his shit in the middle of the room, and dragged him out. Kurt had rushed out and told him how proud he was, and he'd cried again and apologised for everything. They'd talked. And it had been good for him. Around Kurt he wasn't afraid to look vulnerable. He hadn't wanted to lose it like that infront of Sebastian, it's not exactly attractive. And he _really_ didn't want to turn the boy off him.

And then Seb had jumped him in the car. And yeah, it was hot. Dave had almost given into the boys demands, but he'd restrained himself. He didn't want to do anything they'd regret later, especially in the front seat of the boys car. He wanted something serious with Sebastian. Hell, he'd come out for the boy. Well... Almost come out.

He'd had the idea that if he was to give the two of them a shot, he should be out. But the process of growing a pair had been taking longer then expected. So far he was out to Jimmy, though that had been unintentional, out at Scandals, though everyone was there, and _now_ out at PFLAG. Technically he only really had his dad and school left. That didn't make it any easier.

But now he had no idea _what_ was happening. He'd put a stop to the car shenanigans and Sebastian had lost his shit. Now he couldn't get a hold of him. He had no idea what he'd done wrong. No idea what had set the smaller boy off.

And to top it all off, he'd started worrying his dad with his down moods. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. His dad didn't deserve to go through all this.

...

He slumped into school Friday morning. It had been a long week and he just wanted it to end. Jimmy met him at the doors with a smile on his face.

"What's troubling you D? You seem a bit low." Jimmy stretched up and threw his arm around the larger boys shoulder, leading him into the building. "Talk to me Dave, what's up?"

"Nothing man. Everythings cool." He tried for a smile, but from the look on the other boys face, he had failed. "Just, something happened with Seb, and I haven't been able to get a hold of him all week now." He sighed heavily. Saying it out loud made him feel even worse.

"What? What the fuck happened? What'd he do?" Dave looked at him in shock. He was used to people assuming he'd been the one to _do_ the wrong, not the one who _was_ wronged.

"Ahh. I don't really know. He kinda - umm - it's cool dude, I'll sort it out." He tried to brush Jimmy off but all he got was the most ridiculous bitch please look he'd ever seen.

"David, I'm your friend! And I need to know if I have to go take that boy down. So what happened?" Dave chuckled at that. Jimmy with his 5.7 height, small but toned body, dark hair, light, cheery blue eyes and school boy good looks, was by far the least intimidating thing Dave had ever seen. He could just imagine Seb smirking the boy all the way back to Lima if he tried confronting him. "Seriously, what the fuck happened?" Huh, so not always so cheery then.

Dave pulled the boy into an empty classroom and sat heavily on the teachers desk. "He ju-" Dave sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I came out at the PFLAG meeting." Dave shrugged.

Jimmy's face lit up and he jumped at Dave, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and bouncing. "BULLSHIT! That's awesome bro." He pulled back and looked at Dave. "But then, what happened?"

"I don't know." Dave shrugged again. "Everyone _seemed_ cool with it. But I freaked anyways. Seb dragged me out and Kurt came and talked to me. Everything was fine." He shrugged yet again. "And then- I don't know- He was quiet on the way home. And when we got to my house he kinda... He jumped me."

"He _jumped_ you? What the fuck does that mean?" Jimmy looked furious. He began pacing the room, throwing his arms in all directions "I have to kill him, don't I?" He stopped flailing and looked at Dave with a confused expression. "By jumped you, you mean?"

"Like he jumped me. In the car. On my lap." Dave buried his face in his hands.

"OH! Ohhhh, right okay, I get ya now." Jimmy looked suprised before he smirked. "And that's a problem why?"

"It's not. I mean it is. I mean- ugh." Dave slid off the desk and began pacing. "It was just out of the blue. And when I tried to slow it down a little, he lost it. Practically threw me out of the car. Ranting and shoving, he just went nuts. I don't understand what happened, everything was good and then BAM, it all went to shit."

"And you two haven't talked since?" The warning bell could be heard in the background, but Dave ignored it and continued his frantic pacing.

"No. And it's so _fucking frustrating_." He threw his hands in the air. "I've tried, but he won't _fucking_ answer!"

"Look Dave, we're late to class now. Did you just wanna ditch? You're kinda losing your shit man." Jimmy observed. "I'm thinking a day of fun will help lift this mood. You in?"

Dave rubbed his face tiredly, looking at Jimmy with a grimace. "Yeah man, I'm in." And it may have been small, but he smiled his first proper smile since PFLAG.

...

"James McAvoy. Man, if I was into dudes, I'd be all over that shit." Jimmy stated with a laugh.

Dave rolled his eyes at him, grabbing a handful of chips (screw the diet he was having a rough week) and flopped back onto the coach. "No way bro, Michael Fassbender is a BAMF." Dave laughed then shook his head. "This is so weird."

"What is? No school, X-men and junk food. Nothing strange about that dude." Jimmy shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, it's just - I - I never thought I could just sit around with my mates talkin bout guys and stuff. I don't know, I just never imagined this happening." Dave gave him a small smile.

"Oh, well you're my best mate D, what'd you expect me to do?" Jimmy smiled. The guy was always smiling.

"I don't know... Ditch me? Out me? Gather the rest of the team to jump me after school?" Dave looked towards his friend who's smile had turned into an instant scowl.

"Seriously? What kinda guy do you think I am?" His scowl smoothed into a frown. "I'm sorry, I can't understand how hard it must be for you. Having to pretend all the time I mean. But I'm completely cool with this D, okay. I got your back." He smiled and raised his fist, Dave bumping it with a shy grin. "Now enough talk, more mutants." Dave nodded at that.

...

It was around lunch time he recieved the text from Santana. **-Hey jockstrap, Scandals tonight? Bring the boy toy - S**.

Before he could respond with a negative, Jim had snatched the phone out of his hand and read it.

"S? Who the hell is S?" Jimmy threw him a puzzled look, forehead creased in confusion.

"Chick from my old school, Santana. Now gimme back my phone!" Dave lunged at Jimmy with a laugh, the smaller boy leaping out of his reach with suprising speed and dashing from the room, typing at break neck speed.

"Alrightttt... New Friday night plan. J and D are hitting up..." He looked down at the phone, after skipping back into the room. "Scandals!" He smiled, before looking confused. "Scandals? What the hell is that?" He asked, looking up at Dave.

"It's a gay bar you loser." And then Dave was lauging at Jimmy's shocked look, which slowly turned into a smirk.

"Hey, I'm totally cool with this. I'm hot stuff, imagine all the free drinks I could get." He smirked, flicking his hair off his forehead and wiggling his eyebrows. "Andddd... Just imagine all the single females there, tagging along with their gay friends. Who's gonna be there to show them a good time?" Jimmy exaggeratingly thrust his hand to his heart. "Why me, James Cooper, at your service." He finished with a bow.

"You are such a douche." Dave laughed, grabbing the small boy in a head lock, resulting in a mighty wrestling match. Dave won. Jimmy demanded a rematch due to foul play.

...

"I think I look quite spiffy actually." Jimmy stood infront of Dave's bedroom mirror, ruffling his hair and straightening his clothes he'd gone to retrieve from his house.

"Spiffy? Is that even a word anymore?" Dave laughed, shoving Jim out of the way to check out his attire. He shrugged at his reflection, it'd have to do.

"It's a word if I say it's a word Davey boy. Now shove over, I need to finish primping." His attempt at hip and shouldering Dave out of the way was an epic fail, resulting in him bouncing straight off the bigger boy.

"You look fine dude, lets go." Dave grabbed the boy and dragged him away from the mirror, Jimmy protesting the whole time.

"David, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Paul Karofsky was stationed at the bottom of the stairs with a grim look on his face, before moving off towards the kitchen. Dave followed, Jimmy lingering in the background.

"I'm just going to Ben's, dad. It'll only be a couple of us there, nothing big." Oh how he hated lying to his father.

"I just worry about you David. After what happened, do you really blame me for being protective?" Dave felt shame and guilt wash over him when he looked into his dad's face. He shook his head, he didn't blame him at all. "I mean, most parents wouldn't even let you out again." At Dave's shocked look he continued. "I wouldn't lock you away David, no matter how much I wish too. But I am going to be protective over you. And you're just going to have to get used to that."

Dave nodded and roughly hugged his dad. "It's alright dad, I understand."

"Alright then. No drinking, back by twelve and please when I call to check in on you, answer." Paul looked at him seriously, before hugging him again at Dave's nod.

...

Dave hung his head in shame, looking across to his friend driving along screaming the lyrics of Justin Beiber that happened to be blasting from his speakers. "Dude seriously, people are gonna see us." Dave half yelled, half laughed.

Jimmy just shrugged and continued. "BABY, BABY, BABY OHHHHHH." He sung off tune, wiggling away in his seat. "BABY,BABY, BABY NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Come on D, you gotta get into the party mood." Jim laughed.

And that's how the drive to Scandals went that night. Dave and James bopping and singing along to the weirdest songs they could find.

Pulling into the parking lot, the boys trying to stifle their laughs, they pulled out their _completely real_ id's and walked to the venue entrance to meet the others, who Dave could see clustered to one side of the door.

"DAVID." Kurt skipped towards him and hugged him tightly. "How are you?" He said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I'm alright." Dave shrugged. "How's yourself?"

"I'm lovely, thank you for asking." Kurt smiled brightly before looking towards Jimmy, who seemed to be occupied with staring at Santana and Brittany. "And who's your friend here David?"

Dave elbowed the drooling boy, who jumped and shot a glare at Dave. Dave gestured towards Kurt, who had his hand out, attempting to introduce himself. "Oh hi, sorry. I'm James, Jimmy - whichever, and you are?" Jimmy asked with a genuine smile, grasping Kurt's hand firmly and shaking it rapidly.

"Hello James." Kurt giggled, trying to pull his hand away unsuccesfully. "I'm Kurt." At the name, Jimmy looked to Dave questioningly. Dave just nodded his head.

"And who might those beautiful creatures be?" Jim asked, inclining his head towards the rest of the group. Kurt, finally able to pry his hand away, looked behind him to the group in question and gestured them forward.

Dave watched as Santana, heading the pack, sauntered over with a smirk on her face to rival even Sebastian's. Brittany bounced behind her, bright smile painted on her face. Blaine headed straight towards Kurt, moving warily in the presence of Dave. He couldn't blame the guy, their history was bad to say the least. He watched as the shorter boy greeted Kurt, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and curling his hand around the taller boys. Dave's insides boiled with jealousy. What he would give to have something like they did.

"Hey caveman." Santana strutted up to Dave and hugged him tightly. "You doing okay?" She whispered to him. He nodded rigidly, words caught in his throat. He was grateful for her concern, but he wasn't about to pour his heart out to her, especially out the front of Scandals amongst strangers.

"Well hey there little la-" Jimmy was stopped mid sentence by Santana, hand thrown in his face, bitch glare trained directly on him.

"I'm gonna stop you right there Fabio." Santana flicked her hair away from her face, straightened her shoulders and continued. "Before you even _attempt_ to finish that cheesy little line of yours, just know that me and Brittany are together. As in I'm not interested in cock. And if I were, your tiny excuse for a penis would be the last thing I'd ever want near me okay?"

"Ummm." Dave cleared his throat awkwardly. "Jimmy this is Santana and Brittany. Santana and Brittany this is Jimmy." He gestured between the them lamely.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine introduced himself cautiously, eyeing Dave's best friend as he announced who he was.

"Yeah, ahhh. I'm Jimmy, Dave's best mate." Jim smiled, embarrassed by his recent attack from Santana. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Blaine's smile brightened. "Anyways, we should prob head in now." And with that he grabbed Kurts hand and led him to the entrance, Santana and Brittany following them. Dave looked to Jimmy and gestured to follow the rest of the group. Falling in line behind them, he could hear the mumbled words of she wishes, huge and cold outside. Dave chuckled, flashing his fake id at the bouncer before heading into the venue.

...

Dave could feel the pulsing of the beat through his chest as he made his way to the bar, Jimmy bopping along to the music behind him.

"I see lonely ladies out there bro. I'm gonna head out and dance." Jimmy veered off towards the dance floor, leaving Dave to jostle his way through the gyrating bodies to get to the bar.

Finally making his way through the crowd, he found his friends seated around a couple of bar stools, Santana pressing a beer into his hand on arrival. "That doesn't look like the same guy you were toting last week at PFLAG meathead, so spill. What the fuck happened with the weasel looking one? I thought you two were a thing?" Santana narrowed her eyes at him, making it hard for Dave to look away. He opted for chugging down his beer. He was dissapointed when he had emptied it and found her still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Placing his empty bottle on the bar and rubbing his hands over his face, Dave shrugged. "I don't know." Santana slapped him on the chest. "I'm serious." Dave chuckled, rubbing the spot that kinda hurt now. "One minute I was coming out at PFLAG and everything was good between us, the next he's losing his shit at me. Whatever we were, we aren't anymore." Dave gestured for another beer.

...

A couple of drinks later and Dave was certainly feeling the buzz. He'd been having an awesome time, catching up with Kurt and Santana and even getting along wiith Blaine, who after a couple of drinks had started to drop his walls and was now in a heated debate about football with Dave.

The last thing Dave wanted at this time was Jimmy rushing to him with a panicked look on his face. "Dave! D, I just saw something pretty bad dude. I don't know if you should see this, but I think you should see this." Jimmy fisted his hands through his hair before grabbing Dave by the wrist and dragging him out to the dance floor. The rest of the group followed them.

...

Pushing through the mass of bodies, Dave came upon a scene that made his heart stop and caused him to take a few steps back, Kurt steadying him when he bumped into them.

Sebastian swayed between two guys, who seemed to be holding him up. Their hands were all over him, up his shirt, carressing his ass, taking turns in kissing him. The view made Dave sick and crushed him at the same time.

He watched as the guys fumbled with Sebastian who'd tried pushing one of the guys away. Sebastian was to drunk to stand and would have slid straight to the floor if not for the guy behind him who caught him up and continued trying to ram his tounge down Seb's throat.

Jimmy took off towards the three guys as they started dragging Seb towards the toilet blocks. Dave's senses kicking in a minute too late, rushed after him, the rest bringing in the rear.

"Hey. HEY!" He heard Jimmy yell. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing with him." Jimmy pushed the two guys aside, grabbing Seb around the waist.

"Get your own ass little twink. He's ours." The bigger of the two throwing Jimmy to the floor as the other scooped up Sebastian.

Dave took off running, slamming into the bigger guy who'd dared to lay a hand on his best mate. He turned to find Jimmy and Santana yanking Seb, who was all but unconcious, from the smaller guy. He tried to protest before cowering in fear from Santana as she began her attack.

That was when Dave felt the blow to the side of his head. The buzzing of alcohol had turned to a rush of adrenaline, masking any pain he should have been feeling, and he threw himself at the other guy. He took out all his anger and frustration and fear on the guy before him. He kept hitting, waiting for the disgusting images of these guys mauling a passed out Seb on the dance floor, for the picture of Jimmy thrown onto the sticky floor of the club. The images wouldn't leave and instead he found himself dragged forcefully from the club by two bouncers, Dave resisting the entire way.

...

Dave found his ass on the concrete before he could even comprehend what had just happened. Looking up he found Blaine offering him a hand, which he took, and pulled himself up. He turned to find the rest of the group dragging Seb across the parking lot, towards Jimmy's car.

When Dave finally reached them Jimmy was struggling to put a semi concious Sebastian in the passenger seat.

"Thassa fine asssssss ya got there twink dink." Seb slurred, reaching down to grope Jim's butt. Jimmy slapped him away. "Don' be like tha sexyyy. You _know_ you wan' this shit." Sebastian half heartedly pointed at himself before lurching forward to smash his lips against Jimmy's.

"Dude." Jimmy pushed him away before contact was made. "You're drunk and frankly, you're making me super uncomfortable right now." Jimmy resumed his pushing Sebastian into the seat, the drunk boy putting up a fair fight until Dave got involved.

Dave grabbed Sebastian around the waist and threw open the door. Sebastian started to struggle and protest. "Get your fucking hands off me you fucking asshole!" At any other time, the weak shove he gave Dave would have barely shifted the boy, but coupled with those words, Dave was pushed away to watch Seb sway on the spot before crumpling against the car.

"Just get in the fucking car Seb." Dave growled out.

"You can't tell me what the fuck to do you coward." Seb shouted, pointing an accusing finger in Dave's general direction.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem? Just get in the fucking car and let us take you home." The more Dave clenched his jaw, the more the throbbing pain started to pick up.

"My problem is you! 'm not good enough for Davey boy am I, nooooooo. We'll jus' lead little Sebby on until he can get his dick into the fucking twinky mctwink over there, isn' that right D?" He gestured vaguely towards Kurt, before glaring back at Dave and stumbling towards him, falling over and pushing Dave away as he tried to help him back up.

"Get the fuck off me!" Dave dropped him immediately. "You think you're to good for me? Think you're to good for the man whore?" Dave felt his stomach knot at the words he knew were coming next. "You're nothing but a fat, ugly, closeted bastard! No one's ever gonna want a peice of shit like you." Sebastian's sneering words tore at Dave's heart, he knew how true they all were.

"I tried to change for you! I fuckin tried, but you were to busy trying to get in with the fairy to bother noticing me." The tears in Seb's eyes broke Dave's heart. "Well fuck you! I can have any fucker I want. And I don't wanna peice of shit like you anymore. I hate you!" As the tears broke over his cheeks, Seb dropped to the ground, to intoxicated and overwhelmed to hold himself up any longer.

Dave stalked over, threw the quivering boy over his shoulder and managed to finally get him into the car, before slamming it shut in his face. "Take him home for me Jim." Dave's voice broke half way through the sentence, alerting him to the fact that he needed to get out of there before he cried infront of everyone.

"Dave wai-" Jimmy's protests were cut short by Dave.

"Just take him fucking home J! I'm walking home." And with that Dave stalked off, ignoring the shouts from his friends he could hear coming from behind him.

He made it around the corner before he collapsed on the side of the road, sobs wracking his body. He was devastated, everything that had happened in the past week finally catching up to him.

...

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, before he felt the pressure of a small hand on his shoulder and was engulfed in a hug. The perfume that invaded his nostrils and the rapid spanish whispered into his ear alerting him to the fact that Santana had found him.

When his sobs had finally lessoned, Santana stood, offering Dave her hand. "Come on Davey boy. It's a pretty long walk back to your house from here. Let me take you home, okay?"

Dave let himself be dragged to the car, where he flopped into the back seat and remained mute throughout the drive home.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This is AU after 'the first time'. Thank you all so much for all your feed back. If you want, please take the time to review, it makes me smile and gives me more motivation to write :) Constructive criticism always welcome... Again, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Sebastian was jerked awake the next morning with a blast of light to his aching eyes. He winced as he attempted to lay back down, his head pounding and mouth dry.<p>

"Oh no, no. You are _not_ going back to sleep." He flinched at the obtrusive voice that rang in his ears. Couldn't they see he was in pain?

"Leave my presence immediately." Seb grumbled, submerging his face into a pillow to block out the light.

"No! You're going to wake the fuck up and explain to me what last night was all about." Finally recognising the voice, Seb turned his face to find Jimmy standing above him, glaring.

"Did we have sex?" Seb's memory was slightly fuzzy. When Jimmy shook his head with a glare, Seb shrugged. "Your loss." And rolled over in an attempt to get comfortable and stop the pain explosions racking his brain.

"Wow." He heard the other boy scoff. "You really are an asshole." Seb silently agreed, there was no point in denying that. "Do you even remember what you did?"

Seb half heartedly lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "Not partic- OH FUCK!" He sat up with the speed of a ninja. Then groaned and dropped back down when his body protested at the violent movement.

"I did something bad didn't I J?" Seb turned to look at the small boy, who huffed and dropped onto the side of the bed. "That bad huh?" Sebastian rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Do you remember anything?" Seb screwed his face up in concentration. He could remember a few blurry snippets. The Klaine had been there and Dave. Dread filled him as he thought that name. What the fuck had he done?

"What'd I do Jimmy?" Seb mumbled.

"Well... Where the hell do I begin?" Seb watched in horror as the boy rubbed the back of his neck, before rapidly re telling the story of last night.

"So basically, you're telling me I fucked any shot I had with Dave last night?" Seb asked as the ghastly details of last night were finally relayed to him.

"No, what I'm saying is, you're gonna get your ass up outta bed and come with me to apologise to him. You may have screwed any chance you had with him, but he deserves an apology for that crap you pulled last night." Jimmy turned to him with a scowl. "I swear to fuck, remembering what you said makes me want to punch you in the face right now."

"Firstly, I hardly think he's gonna want to see me after last night. And secondly, if you must hit me don't aim for the face. I'm rather fond of the way it looks right now." He heard the other boy scoff before feeling a weight lift from the edge of the bed and stomping footsteps retreating from the room.

"Just get the fuck up now Seb. We have places to be." And with that Seb rolled over and snuggled back under the covers. He had a hangover to sleep off.

...

He was rudely woken a second time when his warm blanket was ripped from his body, leaving him a shivering curled up mess. "You stupid prick, get up!" Jim all but screeched. "Here, I got you some water." Said water bottle collided with the side of Sebastian's head. He scowled when he heard what could only be a giggle escape from the other boys lips.

"You did that in purpose." Seb glared at the small boy, he only shrugged in return.

"Now get up, shower cos you stink and take these." He threw a pile of clothes at the boy. "Then we're off to visit D. And you better have a good apology in you or I swear-" Jim stopped himself with a huff and stalked from the room. Seb stared at the bottle in his hands, lost in thought. What was he gonna do now? He'd just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and it was all his fault.

...

The car ride had taken place in a cold and stony silence. Jimmy had kept his eyes on the road, except when glaring at Seb if he so much as coughed. Pulling up to the Karofsky house, Seb felt his stomach churn in the most unpleasant of ways.

"Alright, so we're here. Now go apologize." Jimmy stated, gesturing towards the house. "If you have no desire to apologize, I suggest you walk home now before you insult my best friend any further."

"No, I wanna apologize." Seb mumbled under his breathe.

"Good answer. Now, you go do that." Jimmy ordered.

Seb sighed before getting out of the car. He was nervous. he'd never had to apologize for anything like this before. But honestly, he had no idea why he had done what he'd done, and said what he'd said in the first place. The excuse of alcohol would only get him so far. He really needed to talk to Dave.

...

Before he knew it, he was at the front door knocking. He flinched as he heard approaching foot steps and the door knob turning. Being face to face with Dave, he had a second to frown at the dark bruise that was spread along his manly jaw before said boy promptly slammed the door in his face.

Ringing his hands nervously, Seb shrugged and knocked again. He'd come this far, no turning back now. What he wasn't expecting was the angry face of Paul Karofsky being revealed behind the door the second time it opened.

"Sebastian, I take it?... I don't know what happened last night. But I have a feeling that whatever happened had something to do with you. I want you off my property right now. David's not allowed visitors today." Before the older man could shut the door, Seb put a hand out to stop it.

"Please sir, . I really need to speak to Dave. I need to apologize." He put on his best kicked puppy face. By the look on Paul's face, he wasn't buying it.

"I don't know what happened last night, David won't tell me anything. What I do know is my son has been through enough without someone like you dragging him back down. I wa-" Paul's ranting was cut off by his son's gruff voice coming from behind him.

"Dad, could you just give us a moment? I promise this won't take long." Sebastian didn't like the sound of that.

Paul Karofsky looked from Sebastian, to his son, and back to Sebastian, narrowing his eyes before replying. "I'll give you two minutes, then you're to come back inside, and you-" he thrust a finger at Sebastian- "you, will leave." And with that, he stomped off with a huff.

"He didn't take my arrival home last night too well." Dave explained with a shrug.

"What happened to your face?" Seb leant forward as if to touch the other boys jaw, before Dave jerked his chin away quickly.

"I'm glad you came. I needed to talk to you." Dave squared his shoulders, as if readying himself for a fight.

"Davey I'm so-" Dave cut him off before Seb could finish, what was to be, a lame apology.

"I don't need you to apologize Sebastian. I just need you to listen." Dave rubbed the back of his neck, before looking Seb in the eye. "I don't think we should be friends anymore." Sebastian felt his stomach drop. "We're dragging each other down. Last night was too much. I've tried bettering myself, and last night I became the guy I used to hate. You became the guy I used to hate." Tears started to form behind Seb's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Crying would solve nothing.

"Dave plea-" Dave wouldn't let him get a word in.

"I hope you find someone Seb. You don't deserve to be lonely anymore."

"Dave, WAIT!" But Dave had already shut the door behind him.

...

Seb slumped into the passenger side of the car. "Mr.K didn't look to happy to see you. How'd it go?" Jimmy asked, turning the ignition over.

"Swimmingly." Sebastian sneered.

"For fuck sake dude. I'm trying to help you, when all I really wanna do right now is punch you in the face and leave you on the side walk." Jimmy scowled. "So either stop with the attitude, or fuck off."

So with that, Sebastian stormed out of the car, but only made it a few steps outside, before collapsing on the sidewalk in a sobbing heap. Small, but strong hands dragged him back into the car. Sebastian could here Jimmy talking to someone, on the phone he assumed, but he couldn't make out a word of it over the horrible noises coming from his throat. And then Jimmy began to drive. Seb was to distraught to care about where they were heading.

...

"Excuse me, but what is _that_ doing with you?" Seb shuddered as that high pitched, whiny voice peirced through his skull. "After what I saw last night, I don't want him in my house. Who knows what diseases riddle his body." Seb looked up with a sneer, that was matched by Kurt's glare. "I'm surprised you would even show your face around here after your little display last night Smythe."

"Couldn't deprave you of my devine looks for too long, fancy pants." Sebastian sneered, though his heart wasn't in it.

"Could we just come in for a moment please? We really need your help, I think." Jimmy pleaded. Sebastian scoffed, the last thing he felt like doing was asking the 'king of the fae' for help.

"You can come in." Kurt smiled at Jim. "But you need to check your attitude before stepping into my house. Also an apology for last night would be nice too." Sebastian threw him a disbelieving look.

"How the fuck do I owe you an apology?" Sebastian glared.

"Last time I checked, you ruined our night _and _you hurt my friend." Kurt fixed him with a death glare.

"Well I'm so sorry for ruining your little date night_ princess_." Sebastian drawled. "But I don't owe you an apology for what happened with Dave. Last time you two saw each other, you were throwing insults in his face, so who the _fuck_ are you to judge me okay?" Sebastian seethed, all traces of sarcasm gone. " I _am_ sorry for what I did and said to him. But I am not going to apologize to you for it! I just want a fucking chance to apologize to him." Sebastian could feel the tears forming again, and tried in vain to stop them, with little success. "You got the chance, so why can't I?"

"Because Dave likes you Seb, and you crushed his heart." Jimmy patted him on the shoulder. "But that's why we're here S, to figure out a way to fix this mess." He rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

...

"I still don't know why I need his help with this." Sebastian complained.

"Oh yes, because you did _such_ a good job the last time you tried apologizing." Kurt replied, sarcasticly.

"Will you guys just _quit_ it! I just thought you could use another brain to pick, S... Someone else who knows Dave, and who has experience with boys... In the romantic sense I mean." Jimmy shrugged. "I almost asked that Santana chick, but to be honest, she scares the shit out of me." He laughed.

"Yes, well... If I'm to help you today, I need details." Kurt sat himself on a recliner, crossing his legs primly. "What happened between you two, that sent you to your downward spiral of shame; aka last night. And how do you feel about him? Are we talking a friendship? A relationship? Or are you just in this for a one night stand? Because if it's the last option, I refuse to help you."

"You think I'd go through this much trouble for a one night stand?" Sebastian scoffed. "Look at me. I could have anyone I want. I don't need to try this hard for a quick fuck."

"So you like him then?" Kurt nodded.

"No, I di-" Sebastian sighed. "Can you help me or not?"

"Can you stop evading my questions? I need to know your reasons and intentions with Dave, before thinking of an appropriate apology strategy." Kurt smirked.

"Ugh, FINE! I like him okay. I mean, I made it pretty clear when I yelled it at him last night" Seb crossed his arms defensively and scowled.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "Good, so we're looking for a love song then." He smiled

"LOVE SONG?" Seb and Jimmy squeaked at the same time.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said anything about love?" Seb rushed out, in a voice that resembled more Kurt's then his own.

"Ummm, I don't know if Davey boy is into that kinda thing dude." Jimmy squirmed.

"Nonsense. I know a few things about Dave. One is that he's lonely, and just wants somebody to want him. And two is that he feels worthless, he needs a dramatic gesture to prove how special you think he is. Thus a love song, sung by you and dedicated to him." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your talent may be mediocre at best, but Dave won't know the difference. And if it's done right, you should _at least_ be given a chance to apologize properly to him." He smirked.

...

Sebastian, having scoffed at the dig at his talent, turned to Jimmy with a questioning look. Jimmy looked back at him with a shrug.

"Excellent!" Kurt clapped, bouncing up from his chair. "Now to pick a song. I'm going to have to call Blaine, I need backup." And with that, he skipped away up the stairs.

Sebastian sighed, flopping back onto the couch. This had better work, or he was screwed.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them :) Sorry this ones a bit late, but I had a little trouble with it and RL insisted on getting in the way. I have noticed the song I used has been used in a fair few fics, and I did do alot of searching for an alternative (also BIG thanks to Candice, Jules and Cam for trying to help me out with that too) Drop me a review and let me know what you think of it if you can, they always make me happy XD Thanks again and enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hoobastank-the reason :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward<p>

CHAP 9

* * *

><p>"Hmmm?" Dave came out of his day dream.<p>

"I said... Are you going this Saturday?" Jimmy asked.

"Saturday? Wha- oh- yeah I guess I might, maybe." Dave mumbled. He had been feeling out of it since Friday night. Like his world had been turned upside down and nothing was right anymore.

"Alright, awesome. I'm coming with you." Jimmy smiled before pulling out his phone.

"Why do you wa-" Jimmy cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Have you talked to Seb?" He asked quietly.

Dave narrowed his eyes at his best friend and shook his head with a grunt. "Why would I talk to him?" He grunted. "I told him I want nothing to do with him. Talking to him kinda contradicts that don't you think?"

"Look D, I think if you just let him-"

"I don't _want _to talk to him. Why would I want to talk to him?" Dave glared at Jim. Didn't he know how much it killed him _not_ to talk him. How much he craved to hear the boys voice, just once more.

"Because you still have feelings for him." James shrugged before going back to his food.

"Feelings for who?" Ben asked as he, Alex and Emily joined them at the lunch table, causing Dave and Jim to jump in unison.

"No one"- "Just a girl" They both squeaked at the same time.

"Which girl? Is it Maddie, cos she still seems pretty sweet on you." Ben smiled, while shoving as many chips as humanly possible down his throat.

"Mouth closed sweety." Emily chided before turning to Dave with a smile. "She won't stop asking about you David. If your interested I'd love to play match maker. Oh, this is so exciting!" She bounced in her seat. Alex let out a loud huff before shoving his chair back and stalking off.

"What's his deal?" Ben mumbled around his half chewed food, earning a glare from his girlfriend. Everyone at the table proceeded to shrug.

"No it's"-Dave glared at Jimmy. Why'd he have to mention a girl? "It's a girl from my old school."

"Oh." Dave watched as the chirpy girl deflated instantly. "Well that's dissapointing. She really likes you."

"Yeah, well." Dave shrugged, what else could he say. He hated lying to them, but he didn't feel ready to tell them the truth. And besides, the school cafeteria wasn't the right place.

"So... Is this mystery girl your girlfriend? Or you just like her? I could totally help set you two up." And Emily was back to bouncing again.

Dave just rolled his eyes. He was just getting so tired of all of this acting.

...

Dave didn't see Alex again until football practice. The tall, quiet boy was already out on the field in his gear, blonde hair glowing in the afternoon sun. He frowned as he spotted Dave heading towards him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Dave asked nervously. He had a feeling the boys sudden storm out had something to do with him. "You kinda flaked on lunch."

"Nothing." The boy huffed, kicking dirt with the toe of his boots.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Dave asked nervously. This was one of the few friends he had in the world. Someone he wasn't willing to lose.

"Nope, nothing at all. You just stole the only best friend I had left _and_ the girl I've been in love with since freshman year, but _no, _don't worry yourself _._ You did nothing wrong." He growled before stalking away.

"HEY!" Dave jogged after him, grabbing him before he could get too far. "Hey wait man. What's the deal?"

"YOU!" Alex shoved at Dave's chest. "You come in here and take everything from me. Ben has a girlfriend and Jimmy was the only one who ever had time for me after that... Until you came along, now I barely see him. Now Madison?" He kicked the ground again, dirt and grass spraying in every direction. "It's not fair."

"Dude. I'm not trying to steal J from you. I'm not trying to steal your girl." Dave braced himself before letting the words roll off his tongue. "I'm g-gay. That's why I've always been kinda distant with you guys. Jimmy knows, so we got kinda close. That's what we were talking about when you guys got to the table." Well it was out now, all he had to do was sit back and wait for the rejection.

"So... You're not trying to worm in on my place?" Dave shook his head nervously. "I feel like a bit of an idiot now. Kind of over reacted didn't I?" He chuckled. "Bros?" He lifted his fist, the same one Dave had been waiting to make contact with his face, and held it there until Dave bumped it with his own.

"You dont have anything to say about what I just told you?" Dave wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs.

"My cousin commited suicide after coming out to her parents. They weren't very accepting." He paused before continuing. "We were really close. I just wish she'd thought she could talk to me before- " Alex sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and sniffing quietly. "I got your back bro. I don't wanna lose another friend over something like that." Speechless, Dave grabbed the guy in a rough hug, Alex awkwardly patting his back.

Hearing a story like that made Dave think about his dad. When he'd tried to end his life, he'd never considered the effect it would have on him. Having to go through the rest of his life without his son. Never knowing why his son had done what he'd done. He'd been so terrified of his dad being dissapointed in him, he'd never considered his dad ever accepting him. Never given him the chance to accept him. After striking another person of his 'to tell' list, Dave was resolved to come out to his dad. He had a right to know that trying to end his life had nothing to do with what his dad did, but what Dave was afraid he might do.

"You alright D?" Alex grunted quietly. Dave hadn't realised he'd begun shaking, and quickly tried to compose himself, releasing the boy from his hug in the process.

"Ummm, yeah. I'm just, sorry about your cousin Alex." Dave mumbled, not quite looking his friend in the eye. He was not going to cry infront of another friend, that shit had to stop.

"Thanks D." Alex shot him a small smile. "I'm sorry I've been acting like a dick. And I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me man, I won't tell anyone." He clapped Dave on the shoulder before heading over to the rest of the team who'd begun their warm up stretches.

"Thanks man, for being so cool about everything." Dave gave him a tight smile in return, his nerves slowly ebbing away.

"Well... I can't talk for the rest of the team, but whatever floats your boat man-" Alex shrugged- "it doesn't really bother me... Though I still can't believe she'd go for you when she could have me." Alex laughed before racing over to the other guys, Dave huffing a laugh and quickly following.

...

"Okay!" Kurt sauntered to the front of the group, a confident smile plastered on his face. "I'd like to call this second meeting officially to order. We have a few new members." He gestured to Jim and Alex, who'd decided to tag along after hearing the boys plan, and a small girl, most likely a freshman, who was attempting to make herself as small as possible. "If you guys would like to introduce yourselves? Maybe what brought you here today? We're all friends here." He smiled reassuringly.

Jimmy bounced up first, giant grin on his face and waved. "Hi everyone, I'm Jimmy and I'm here to support Davey boy." He gestured to Dave before plopping back into his seat. Elbowing Alex until the other boy relunctantly stood up to introduce himself also.

"Umm, hi. I'm Alex." He waved self consciously. "I'm here to support my friend. And everyone else of the LGBT community." He smiled tightly before resuming his place beside Jimmy. Dave gave him a soft smile, mouthing a quick thank you to his two friends.

"And your name sweetheart?" Kurt asked in his most sugary sweet voice. "There's no need to be shy, this is a safe place."

"Uh, h-hi." The small girl waved awkwardly before dropping her hand immediately. "My name is S-sarah and I'm here because- I'm here- I." And she dropped back into her seat, her face a boiling red.

"Welcome Sarah." Kurt smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you felt you could trust us by coming here. If you ever need to talk to someone, we're all here for you."

The rest of the meeting went well. Everyone chatting amongst each other, eating sweets and mucking around. That was until Dave heard the door open and watched the carefree look on Jimmy's face change immediatley morphe into an apprehensive smile. Looking to the door, Dave's heart stopped before picking up speed at the sight of Sebastian, guitar in hand, with a nervous smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Sebastian paced nervously outside of the Mckinley high choir room. What was he thinking? Was he really going to do this? He'd tried phone calls. He'd tried messaging the boy. But Dave was adament that he wanted nothing to do with Seb. And so Seb had gone for his last resort; Kurt's plan.<p>

As a warbler, Sebastian was quite partial to singing out his emotions, his problems. Singing his feelings to Dave though? The thought had never occured to him. Dave just didn't look like a sing and dance kind of guy. But the boy left him no choice, Sebastian had been forced to express his strange new feelings through song. It was a daunting task, but he was out of ideas.

He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. **"saddle up cowboy- its go time- J".**

"Idiot." Sebastian scoffed under his breathe, before settling his guitar on his shoulder and pushing his way into the room.

...

His stomach twisted as he came face to face with Dave after the other boy had declared their friendship over. Dave's sharp eyebrows were drawn down in a frown of confusion before they lifted and his eyes widened in comprehension. The reaction only caused Sebastian's stomach knot to tighten and his heart to speed up into overdrive. He'd never been more nervous for a perfomance in his life.

As his entrance was slowly noticed by the rest of the group, they all turned to look at the new arrival. Smiles and smirks adorned the faces of people who were obviously clued into the plan, confusion sat upon the faces of the group members who'd clearly been left out of the loop. Before he could back out of the whole idea, Sebastian wiped his sweaty hands off, cleared his throat and began.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<em>

_And__ so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know,<em>

Dave's face had gone from white to red in an instant, his jaw slowly dropping to the floor. Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of this, but he'd started and he intended to finish it. He watched confused as Finn jumped on the drum set and collected up the beat. Blaine grabbing another guitar and joining them. He hadn't planned on this being a joint effort but he wasn't in any position to complain.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>Thats why i need you to hear<em>

Sebastian had never let his guard down in this way before. Never dropped his walls infront of anyone, at least in a very long time. He always liked to be in control, always chased, never captured. It was the only way to protect himself, protect his heart. He hoped Dave could see how hard this was for him to do.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is You<em>

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You _

He knew somehow that Hummel was muttering, one of the girls making simpering, swooning noises and Jimmy was snickering somewhere beside him, but at that moment his complete focus was on David. Every flicker of emotion across the boys face twisted Sebastian's insides. The hurt that sat prominently on Dave's face caused a lump in Seb's throat and a pricle behind his eyes, making it even harder to continue. But he was determined to finish.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

The tears had unfortunatly beaten his will into submission and had slowly began to creep down his cheeks. He tried his best to stay composed and just keep going. His only thoughts were to show Dave how special he was, how special he was to Seb.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

As the song wound down and his senses became alert of the rest of the room, he only heard silence. Silence until Kurt spoke up with a huff. "I thought we settled on Katy Perry? That did _not_ sound like Katy Perry." The Klaine really loved themself some Katy Perry, he mused. But Sebastian had wanted to speak from the heart. To show Dave that he cared. That he wanted to fix this, wanted to work for this. He just wanted this. And even though those thoughts scared him, he was willing to do anything to get it. And honestly, Katy Perry just didn't convey that message.

...

Sebastian stood there in the awkward silence, carefully removing his guitar. Was Dave going to say something? Do something? The silence was deafening, and Sebastian was struck with the sudden urge to be sick. He'd finally dropped his wall, finally made himself vulnerable, and Dave wasn't responding.

Eventually as the silence grew, Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly and left the room, walking as quickly as he could without breaking into a run. Fuck wearing his heart on his sleeve. Fuck Dave. Fuck everything. He needed to get out of there fast, before everyone noticed the tears streaming down his face. Sebastian Smythe didn't do vulnerable, he didn't do tears and he didn't do feelings. And this was a prime example of why.

...

"Sebastian! Sebastian, wait." He stopped in his frantic walking, standing stock still in the middle of the hallway, not knowing what to say but knowing that he didn't want Dave to have the satisfaction of seeing his tears. While attempting to conspicuosly wipe his tears away, strong hands turned him around and he was being kissed. It was hard and full of passion and need, and he was kissing back with everything he had. Everything he felt. He never wanted this kiss to end.

Dave pulled away and brushed away the tears still making their way own Sebastian's cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Seb hiccuped. "I didn't mean anything I said, I just wanted to hurt you."

A shadow passed over Dave's eyes. "Well, mission accomplished." He stepped away from Seb, who immediately felt cold. "What is your deal? What was all that about Kurt?"


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Ummm my friend, the lovely Candice, finally poointed out to me that my last chapter didn't end where I said it did. I blame half of it on FF and half on my dodgy self beta-ing. So I'm so sorry about the way it ended and I've included the chunk of missing text at the beginning of this. I'd also love to thank the beautiful Jules for taking a look at this and giving me a few suggestions and corrections, love you mate. Anyways I'm so sorry for the long wait, but RL gets busy and I struggle to find the time to write some days. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and alerts. As always reviews are welcomed and appreciatted 3 Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There is smut in this chapter so for those not wanting to read that kinda thing, just skip the middle :)<p>

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Dave pulled away and brushed away the tears still making their way down Sebastian's cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Seb hiccuped. "I didn't mean anything I said, I just wanted to hurt you."<p>

A shadow passed over Dave's eyes. "Well, mission accomplished." He stepped away from Seb, who immediately felt cold. "What is your deal? What was all that stuff about Kurt? Or, what was it? Mctwinker or something?" Amusement added itself to the hurt and angry emotions playing across Dave's face.

"I just-I- I thought you were into Hummel or something..." Sebastian trailed off. Now that he said it out loud, it sounded kind of pathetic. Dave just raised his eyebrows. Apparently he thought it was a pathetic excuse too.

"No, I mean, after PFLAG with the way you two were acting I just-" Seb shrugged, struggling to keep his eyes trained on Dave's face. "Are you interested in him?"

"WHAT? Fuck no! I thought I made that pretty clear." Dave frowned. "Why would you care though, after all, I'm just some fat, closeted loser right? You'd never go for a peice of shit like me. Isn't that what you said?"

"Dave, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I just- I thought you were into Kurt." Sebastian pleaded. "I've never done something like this before, and I'm scared. So I got angry and I lashed out." Seb looked down. He couldn't face anymore rejection.

"Scared of what?" Dave whispered, lifting Seb's chin up lightly so he could look him in the eye.

"Scared of my feelings. Scared of you rejecting me again." Seb whispered back. "I'm not the kind of guy people usually date."

"Neither am I." Dave smirked, brushing his thumb along Seb's jaw.

"Would you, maybe, want to date... Someone like me?" Sebastian could feel every part of his body trembling as Dave simply leaned closer, his lips soft and gentle on Sebastian's.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Uhhh, sorry guys... I'm just gonna go-" Finn flailed for a moment- "Over here... Carry on."<p>

Sebastian pulled himself away from the kiss with a glare. "Excuse me Sasquatch, we're a little busy here. If you could refrain from talking and just leave, that would be great thanks." He smirked.

"Seb, really?" Dave raised his eyebrows at him. Seb shrugged, they may know that he had a heart underneath it all now, didn't mean he wasn't still an ass. "Can't you just be nice to them?"

"And where's the fun in that, Davey dear? I like keeping them on their toes." He laughed, before eyeing Jimmy at the choir room door, squealing and fist pumping at the sight of Dave and Seb together. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Jimmy stuck his tongue out, before being dragged away by a smiling Alex. Sebastian shook his head, James was alright but fuck he was an idiot.

Dave laughed, heading back towards the choir room. "I gotta go back. I'm J and Alex's ride. Are you coming back in or...?"

"After that little display?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I don't think so. You run along with your little friends Davey and I'll pick you up at six tomorrow." He smirked before turning around, ready to head out the door.

"Wait. What's at six tomorrow?" Dave asked, confused.

"Our first date David. Keep up please." He laughed before leaving the astonished boy behind.

...

Dave jumped as the doorbell rang downstairs, hearing his dads heavy footsteps as he headed to the door to answer it. He frantically went back to tearing apart his closet, looking for a shirt that would make him look half decent.

"David, your friend is here!" His dad called from downstairs. Dave groaned as he gave up the search, the outfit he had on would have to do now, he huffed and headed downstairs.

"Hello David." Sebastian smirked as the pair came into view. His smirk turning to his most charming smile as Paul karofsky turned to him with a narrow eyed look.

"So... What is the plan for tonight boys?" Paul turned to Dave with an odd look on his face.

"Just gonna hang out I guess." Dave shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say anymore.

"I was thinking of going to see this movie I've been dying to watch. None of my other friends were keen to go, so Dave here offered." Seb smiled gesturing to him.

"Well, you boys have fun." Paul waved Seb off and turned to David. "David, after the trouble that happened last time you went out, I'm placing a lot of trust in you tonight okay?" Dave nodded. "So I want you to check in every hour okay." Dave nodded again. "And here-" He handed Dave an extra fifty dollars. "Just incase okay. Sebastian might want dinner first or something." Dave gave his dad a confused look before thanking him and hugging him goodbye.

...

"I can't go out there." Dave stated as they pulled into the Westerville local cinema. "I'm sorry, but I can't go out there."

Sebastian turned to him, one eyebrow raised. "I'm the hottest guy here. Who wouldn't want to be seen with me?" He smirked.

"That's half my footy team out the front Seb." Dave slouched in his seat, trying and failing to hide his massive bulk.

"Oh." Seb's face fell. "I figured we'd be safe out here. Be far enough from Lima." Sebastian started his car again and left the parking lot again.

"Seb, I'm so sorry." Dave hung his head. "I'm just not ready for all of that." Dave jumped as Sebastian's hand reached over to squeeze his knee.

"Hey, I wasn't always out Davey... I understand and it's fine. I'll just make other arrangements." Sebastian's beautiful smile turned into his signature smirk. No good thing came from that smirk.

...

Sebastian strolled into Dalton Academy like he owned the place, Dave shuffling in behind him. Out of all the boys they walked past, Dave noticed not one smiled or waved at Seb. Did the boy have any friends? So far he didn't recall ever seeing him with anyone. That saddened him. Deep down, deep _deep_ down, Sebastian was a good guy. Dave felt awful at how lonely he must feel, something he could imagine all to well.

The larger boy looked around, finally taking in how HUGE the school was. How the students didn't get lost all the time was beyond him. Sebastian had taken him down so many corridors, they all blended together to look the same. Dave feared walking the halls alone. He'd never get out.

Sebastian finally came upon a door, which he proceeded to throw open and stalk in. "OUT! Get out!" Sebastian announced to the room. On closer inspection, as Dave walked in, he saw another boy, obviously Seb's roommate, sitting on a bed, papers strewn all around him.

"But, I'm trying to study." They boy said with a frown. "I have a massive test tomorrow. My marks on it go towards my final grades." The boy whined.

"Fascinating." Sebastian smiled. "Out!" The boy stormed out in a huff.

"You didn't have to be so rude dude." Dave murmured. He kinda felt bad for the poor kid.

"That wasn't rude, Davey dear. Rude would have been throwing him and his papers out the door." Sebastian smirked. "I left him with his dignity this time."

This time? How many boys had Sebastian had in his r-

"And stop that train of thought David, I do not bring boys back here. I just like my alone time." Dave raised an eyebrow. Since when could he read minds?

"So." Sebastian plopped himself infront of his mammoth dvd shelf that stood beside his equally huge flat screen tv. "What would you like as background noise while we make out?" Sebastian threw Dave a cheeky grin as the larger boy groaned.

"27 dresses? I just love Katherine Heigl." Dave simpered.

"I ju- are you fucking kidding me right now?" Seb gaped at Dave before the older boy burst out laughing.

"Pick whatever you want. I'll watch just about anything." Sebastian smiled at Dave. He couldn't get enough of Sebastian's smiles. When they were genuine, no snark behind them, his whole face lit up, high lighting all his beautiful features.

He watched as Sebastian bent forward to grab the dvd off the shelf, his perfect ass up in the air, most likely on purpose. Seb made a big show of bending over to put the dvd in, wiggling his butt around. Dave found his pants were becoming a little uncomfortable. But he couldn't tear his eyes away.

And that's how they ended up watching anything _but_ 27 dresses.

...

Laying cuddled on Sebastian's bed, Dave didn't even get a chance to find out what movie it was before Sebastian was on him, kissing him with a gentle need. As nervous as Dave was he no longer had the restraint to say no. He wanted Sebastian, and embarrassingly enough, the evidence was obvious.

Sebastian's hand creeping under his shirt had Dave instantly tensing and sucking in his stomach. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss immediately, Dave opening his eyes to find Seb looking back at him worriedly.

"You okay? We can stop if you're not ready. It's no rush." The sincere way in which Seb said it had Dave pulling the boy back into a heated kiss.

With shaking hands, Dave slowly moved them from the smaller boys shoulders, down his sides and under his shirt, dragging it up and off slowly. Sebastian smirked as Dave gasped. He'd seen naked guys plenty of times before in the locker rooms and... Movies... But he'd never allowed himself to openly look and take in what he was seeing. And never had he had the chance to touch, to run his fingers down taut abs and strong back muscles. Dave laughed softly as Sebastian shivered, Dave running soft fingertips over his nipple, causing it to harden.

He tensed again as he felt Sebastian's fingers skim under his shirt, running up his sides and back down along his belly. Before lifting it off Sebastian caught Dave's eyes, silently asking for permission. Instead of answering, Dave lifted it off himself, blushing as he watched Seb take in the sight of him.

Whatever insecurities Dave had about his body vanished as Sebastian growled out his next words. "Fuck you're hot." Before smashing his lips against Dave's in a hungry kiss.

Dave grunted out in suprise as Sebastian ground his hips into Dave's, causing sparks of pleasure to rush through his lower regions. He couldn't help but grasp the smaller boys ass tightly in both hands, pressing him down further, causing a small gasp of suprise to come from Seb before he moaned.

Dave was enjoying the feeling of Sebastian laying open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck when he finally realised the boys hands were on his zipper, slowly lowering it and flinched, pulling back immediately.

"I'm not- I'm not ready for... I don't want to have sex yet, I'm not ready." Dave looked down, embarrassed at sounding like such a prude.

"Hey, Davey it's okay." Seb held his hand against Dave's jaw, running his thumb along his bottom lip. "I was just hoping to show you, just, something enjoyable. Just to show you how I feel. We can just watch the movie if you like? Honestly, I'm fine with waiting. No pressure." Sebastian's smile was so genuine, showed how much he truly cared for Dave, that Dave's apprehensions slowly faded. His nerves were still there, they weren't going anywhere, but he trusted Seb and he wanted to do this.

Steeling himself, he slowly lowered Seb's hand back down to his zipper, prompting the boy into resuming his previous activity. After successfully undoing Dave's pants, Seb slowly lowered them, flinging them behind him once completely off. As Seb began to move back on top of Dave, he put a hand up, slowly dragging it down Seb's solid abs and began undoing his pants. Hands trembling, it wasn't an easy task, but he finally got them undone and started tugging them down, Seb helping.

Seeing the boy in only his tight boxers, Dave couldn't help running his hands all over his body. This was his first chance to properly explore another man's body, and he was gonna use it to his full advantage. Down his strong shoulders and ticklish sides, along his stomach, across his prominent bulge- where Dave lingered curiously- and down his solid thighs, causing Seb to shiver again.

Finally getting the nerves up to look the other boy in the eye, Dave saw nothing but full blown lust, and pulled Seb back down, wanting to cover himself in the other boy, grinding his groin roughly into Seb's, causing them both to moan.

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian murmured, focusing his eyes on Dave. Dave could no longer find his voice and just nodded.

He grit his teeth and forgot to breathe for a moment as Seb kissed his way down Dave's chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxer shorts, before hooking his fingers under them and dragging them down. Dave had never felt more vulnerable, more exposed in his life. Laying naked in front of the boy he liked? Loved? A boy who had seen many a finely sculpted body was now staring hungrily at Dave's. It was a hard thing to wrap his head around, but Sebastian was doing a good job at distracting Dave from any thoughts except one, Sebastian.

His breathes were short and shallow as he felt Seb kissing along his hip bone and down his inner thigh, sensations he'd never felt before. He looked down at Seb as he felt the boy stop lathering his body in kisses. Seb looked up at him with a smirk before taking Dave's aching erection into his mouth as far as he could.

Dave flinched at the sudden hot, wet feeling engulfing his length. He tried staying as still as possible for Sebastian's sake, but the sounds coming from the other boys throat was not helping. Sebastian had one hand tightly gripped on Dave's hip, stopping him from thrusting up, the other fondling his balls, not helping Dave in the slightest.

Dave tried to keep his mind off the sensations Sebastian's tongue was creating, wanting to last as long as possible, but soon the familiar tight feeling in his stomach was upon him and he desperatly tried to pull Sebastian away. The boy refused to move, doubling his efforts on the task at hand. And before Dave could grunt out a warning, he was coming hard, the waves of pleasure crashing over him, Seb taking all he gave.

Sebastian crawled his way up Dave's body, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, before pulling Dave into a strong heated kiss. Dave wrinkled his nose at the foreign taste of Seb's mouth, before he realised he was tasting himself. The thought kind of excited him. Dave flipped him onto his back, catching the boy off guard. He grinned down at Seb before awkwardly kissing his way down his body, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Finally gathering all his courage, Dave slowly lowered the offending undergarment, resulting in his first view of Sebastian Smythe in all his glory.

Dave must have hesitated to long as he felt gentle fingers run through his short hair. "You don't have to do anything you don't want Davey. I didn't expect anything in return, just wanted you to feel good." Seb murmured.

Dave shook his head. "I've jus- I've never done this before." Dave swallowed hard. "I just don't wanna dissapoint you too much." He muttered nervously.

"Hey, listen to me. You could never dissapoint me Dave. Dissapointing people is my job."

Dave rolled his eyes at that before slowly reaching out for Sebastian's hard, leaking member. He gave it a few soft strokes, before slowly covering it with his mouth. Dave took in the strange, but not unpleasant taste, the musky, manly smell. He liked it, alot. His first try at taking it all in had him gagging as it hit the back of his throat unexpectedly.

"R-relax baby." Sebastian groaned. "You're doing good okay."

Dave highly doubted that, but took his advice and took it into his mouth more slowly. Licking his way up and down Seb's shaft gently before sucking on it experimentadly. Sebastian arched his back off the bed, hands fisting the sheets as he tried to keep himself from shoving down into Dave's throat. Dave appreciated that. Those reactions gave Dave a little more confidence and he picked up the pace, bobbing his head, alternating between sucking and licking his way along Sebastian's hot length.

"F-fuck Dave, i's good, so good." Sebastian moaned. Dave blushed as he failed to smirk around Sebastian's cock. "K-keep going, yeah fuck."

Dave gagged a few more times in his efforts to go a little harder. He just wanted to please Sebastian. He wrapped his hand around the base of the other boys length and started stroking in rhythm with his mouth. He found it easier that way, and continued to do his best to lick and suck every inch of Sebastian he could take.

"I'm gonna- F-fuck Dave I'm gonna come." Sebastian grunted. Dave continued sucking, doing his best to swallow down everything Sebastian gave him. It wasn't the most pleasant tasting thing Dave had ever experienced, but it was all Seb, and he could get used to it.

...

Dave made his way up the bed, slumping beside Seb who immediately curled himself into Dave's chest, Dave kissing the top of his head a few times before Seb looked up and drew Dave into a slow, deep kiss. "That was nice." Sebastian whispered with a lazy smile.

"I-I'm sorry it wasn't very good. Never done that before." Dave blushed.

"Mmph, fuck Dave, that was plenty good trust me." Sebastian laughed, nuzzling into his neck.

Dave looked up as the loud noises of the tv finally registered to him. _Ahh_, he thought, _Fast and the Furious. _

...

After laying around talking and giggling, Sebastian decided he was craving junk food, so the two boys straightened themselves up and headed through the vast maze of Dalton Academy.

Passing by what looked like a common room, Dave heard someone shouting. Turning around, he saw an angry looking boy, around his age, heading straight towards them. dave instinctually stepped infront of Seb. "HEY! What the fuck do you think you're doing bringing this asshole here?" He shouted at Seb. Dave grit his teeth, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sebastian sneered, obviously not sorry at all. "I didn't realise I needed to ask you permission. I'll make sure to remember that next time. Goodbye now." Seb made a shooing motion.

The boy turned to Dave with a glare. "I used to play footy against you. Mckinley high Titan's arrogant, fat right guard. Homophobic, asshole bully." The boy sneered. "Predictable though, just another coward. Heard you'd died though?" His smile was not a nice one. Dave felt his stomach drop at that. "Better luck next time." The boy laughed nastily, before stalking back into the room, Seb in a rage, running after him.

Dave didn't wait to see the fall out. He did what he always did. He ran.

...

He made it as far as the front gates of Dalton, before realising he didn't know how to get home and just how far Dalton was from Lima. Luckily he was saved the trouble of walking by Seb flying up behind him in his car.

"Dave!" The other boy shouted, jumping out of his car and running at Dave, hugging him tightly. "Come on man, get in the car." Dave followed him.

...

"You wanna talk about what just happened?" Seb asked quietly once they'd left Dalton far behind.

"Not really." Dave shook his head. "Not yet." He whispered.

"Yeah alright." Seb wrapped his hand around Dave's gently, brushing his thumb along his knuckles. "I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk though, okay?" Dave nodded and shot the boy a small smile. Maybe when he had the courage he would tell him. Maybe then Seb would feel safe enough to start talking back too.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome. A big thank you to the lovely Jules for betaing this chapter for me. I'm sorry for all the typos and errors in past chapters, my eyes tend to glaze over halfway through spell checking, so I finally decided to get some help and couldn't have asked for a better person to help me 3 ... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you get the chance, please review I love hearing from you guys :) Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Hey Dave, I'm just gonna pick up some food, okay? You need to eat something. I'll be back in a minute." Sebastian's voice shook Dave from his reverie. He couldn't remember Seb even ordering food. He nodded his head once, to show he had heard, and watched as Seb stepped out of the car. Apparently pizza was on the menu tonight. Unfortunately, Dave had lost his appetite.<p>

Dave grabbed the boxes off Seb as the other boy jumped back into the car a few minutes later. They drove back to Dave's in silence, the tension in the car thick but Dave was almost to numb too notice by this point.

...

Arriving at Dave's house, the boys got out of the car, Seb grabbing the pizzas as Dave stood on his feet shakily.

"You okay Dave?" Seb asked worriedly. Dave just shook his head before heading to his front door.

Paul Karofsky flung open the door, fear and worry painted over his face. "Dave where have you been? I've tried calling... I told you to check in!" He stated, before Dave threw himself at his dad, crying into his chest.

"E-everyone knows dad. They all kn-know." Dave cried. Seb almost dropped the boxes out of shock, before putting them on a nearby table.

"Know what David? What happened?" Paul held his son tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"PROM!" Dave's shout came out muffled, with his face buried in his dad's chest. "They know about prom." Dave's broken sobs caused a physical pain to rush through Sebastian's chest. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but felt like he was intruding on something he was never meant to see.

"Come on son, come on. Let's go sit down okay." He watched as Paul guided Dave into the living room, sitting beside him on the love seat, one arm around him still rubbing his back.

Sebastian stood awkwardly in the front entrance of the Karofsky residence. What should he do? Leave? But he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Dave in this state. He could hear Dave trying and failing to stop his crying and Paul Karofsky's muffled voice, though he couldn't make out the words.

Eventually as Dave's tears quieted, Sebastian heard his dad call out. "Umm, Sebastian is it? I hear you guys got some pizza on the way home. You boys are welcome to eat down here and watch the game with me if you're interested."

Sebastian, happy with something to do, grabbed the now cool pizzas and brought them into the living room. Placing them on the coffee table, Sebastian awkwardly cleared his throat before seating himself in one of the armchairs.

"Come on buddy. You need to eat something. It'll make you feel better." Paul urged his son quietly.

Seb jumped up, heading towards the kitchen where he grabbed a couple of plates, bringing them back to the lounge. Setting out a few pieces on them, he handed two plates to Paul, who gave Dave no choice but to take one.

"How's your hand kiddo? You want some ice for that?" Paul gestured to Seb's right hand, where the knuckles were red and scuffed. Sebastian shook his head. He'd barely touched the guy, his hand was fine.

"No thanks , I'm fine." Seb's smile came out more of a grimace. Paul nodded his head before flipping on the game, Dave finally looking up and over at Seb, his red, puffy eyes trained on his hand. Sebastian flexed his hand and smiled at Dave, who shot him a brittle smile back before turning to the tv to watch the game.

The pizza just wouldn't settle in his stomach that night. His stomach felt twisted. His well planned date with Dave had failed. And Dave had ended the night in tears. Sebastian dropped his head in his hands, he just couldn't get anything right.

...

After the game the boys headed up to Dave's room somberly, a heavy weight settling itself in Dave's gut. He knew he had some explaining to do, Seb deserved an explanation, but he'd never planned on telling him so soon. And never in these circumstances.

He sat himself on the edge of his bed, rubbing his hands tiredly down his face. Where to start? He felt Seb sit down next to him, the boy's hand warm on his thigh. Dave looked over at him with what was supposed to be a smile.

"So... You know all about last year. With me bullying Kurt and everything." It wasn't a question, but Seb nodded anyway. "Well, when Santana figured out I was gay, she hatched this big plan to get Brittany by bringing Kurt back or something." Dave shook his head. "So she blackmailed me into the bullywhips group, to stop bullying at school. And I liked it, it made me feel good." Seb rubbed Dave's leg gently, urging him to continue. "Well, everything seemed to be going well. The bullying had stopped at least. I mean my 'friends' had started questioning me alot but no one else was getting harrassed." Dave took a large breathe before continuing. "Then prom happened. I got prom king. I was so happy." Seb smiled. "But then they voted Kurt as queen, and expected me to dance with him." Dave sighed. "He was telling me to come out, "Make a difference" he said. I ran." Dave voice was sounding choked by the end.

"Hey Davey. No one could blame you for running. That's a pretty fucked up situation to be put in." Sebastian tried to reassure him.

"I just left him there." Dave was dangerously close to crying again. "After all the crap I put him through, I just left him there alone. And then I came h-home." By now the tears had begun to fall again, stinging Dave's already swollen eyes. "I j-just couldn't take it anym-more. The lying, the f-fear. I didn't want to be g-gay. I j-just wanted to be n-normal." Dave cried silently, his shoulders heaving with his effort to keep them in. "When I g-got home. I don't know. I just g-gave up. I couldn't face my fr-friends. And I didn't want my d-dad to find out. So I- I took a bottle of p-pills." Dave's crying got louder, the tears streaming down his cheeks matched Sebastian's.

"Y-you tried to k-kill-" Seb whispered, hand over his mouth in shock.

Dave nodded. "My dad fo-found me. Saved me." Dave broke off in sobs. "How could I do that to him? I'm a fucking monster! I didn't deserve to be saved. I didn't want to be saved. And now everyone fucking knows what I did. And my dad still doesn't even know why I d-did it. Still doesn't know I'm g-gay."

Dave was pulled into a strong hug by Sebastian, the smaller boy stroking his hair, whispering comforting words in his ear. "I'm so glad you're still here Davey. No matter what happens now, you won't be alone okay." Dave nodded jerkily against Sebastian's chest.

...

Sebastian pulled Dave down on the bed, stretching them out so they were laying, Dave's head on his chest. Seb kept his arms tight around the quaking boy. Dave seemed to have stopped crying but his body still shook, and Seb had no intentions of letting him go.

"I'm sorry about tonight Seb." Dave murmered. "I'm sorry I was a coward."

"Hey, no. Dave I knew you weren't out. I don't expect you to do something you're not ready to do okay. If you're ever uncomfortable, I want you to tell me." Dave nodded against his chest again, clutching at the smaller boy tighter. "I'm really sorry about what happened at the dorm tonight Davey. I shouldn't have pressured you into something you weren't ready for."

Dave shook his head, looking up at Seb with bright, hazel eyes. "No Seb, I wanted to, trust me." The brittle smile he threw Seb broke the other boys heart.

"I wanted to wait, to take things slow and do this right. For once I just wanted to do something right. But after the movies, you looked so miserable. I just wanted to show you, there are good things about being gay, enjoyable things. But all I know these days is sex. The one and only relationship I had, turned to shit. I don't know what I'm doing here but I'm trying. And I just wanted you to be happy. I'm so sorry Dave." Seb nuzzled his face into Dave's soft curls. Dave gripped him tighter before looking back up at him.

"It was too soon Seb, I'll admit that. And I want us to wait a while before taking it any further. But I don't regret it, okay?" Sebastian let out the breathe he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. "I'd like to take things a bit slower from now on but... I really like you Seb. I don't regret anything I do with you. And you have nothing to be sorry for." Sebastian pulled Dave down for a slow, tender kiss, relishing the feel of the larger boy in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're still here Dave. I'm glad I found you." Seb smiled up at the other boy.

"You mean harrassed me till I gave in." Dave chuckled. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and swatted at Dave's chest. "I'm glad I found you too Seb." He smiled shyly. Seb pulled him down for another kiss, before settling Dave back down on his chest.

He watched as the larger boy's breathing slowly evened out, running his fingers through Dave's hair and down along his neck and shoulders. When the boy was most certainly in a deep sleep, Sebastian slipped out from underneath him, giving Dave a lingering kiss against his temple before silently leaving the room and heading downstairs. As much as he didn't want to leave Dave tonight, he didn't want to put the boy in an awkward situation with his father either.

...

Seb jumped as he came face to face with Paul Karofsky at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know what's going on with you and my boy, but I know you like him." He stated flatly.

"I ju- we- no-" Sebastian stuttered, shocked at the bold statement.

"I don't need any explanations. I'll wait for him to come to me okay." Seb nodded his head at the serious looking man. "All I know is you make him happy, something as you found out tonight, wasn't always the case. Aslong as my boy's happy, I don't care what you are to him or what you do. So don't hurt him."

Sebastian nodded again. "Sure . I don't intend to ever hurt him."

Paul clapped a large hand on Seb's shoulder. "That's good to hear. It's good to know he's got someone else out there rooting for him, looking out for him." Seb's chest grew tight at that. He hadn't always been good to Dave.

"Anyways, it's late. If you wanna crash in Dave's room that's fine. I'll sleep a little easier knowing you're not going to fall asleep at the wheel." Seb went to protest but Paul threw a hand up, halting the boys next words. "Dave's asleep I'm guessing. I trust you won't take advantage of that." quirked an eyebrow at Seb. Seb chuckled awkwardly, _if only he knew._ "All the same; no funny business okay?"

Seb nodded rigidly, before the older waved him up the stairs. "Goodnight ." He murmured.

"Goodnight Sebastian." The older man turned back to the living room, leaving Seb to go up to Dave's room alone.

Shuffling back in, he found Dave laid out on his back. Seb removed his pants, socks and shirt, aswell as Dave's, to make the boy more comfortable. Once done he pulled the covers out from under Dave, crawled in beside him, pulling the covers with him, and tucked his head comfortably against Dave's strong, warm chest.

...

Enveloped in Dave's scent, curled around his warm body, Sebastian had never felt safer, more secure. He was asleep within minutes. Dave's strong and steady heart beat was the last thing he heard before falling into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, it means so much to be. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been a busy little bee and I've also had a few other stories running through my head that I had to get out. I hipe you all enjoy this and please review if you like as they make me smile :) Thanks again everyone 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Dave awoke to the sound of knocking at his door, and a mumbling growl coming from his warm chest. Disorientated, he looked down to find Seb, face pressed into Dave's warm body, mumbling about never getting up.<p>

"David." His father called from behind his closed door. "David, you and your friend have school this morning. You might wanna get out of bed, if you feel up to going today son."

Dave didn't exactly feel like getting up. The words spoken by that random Dalton dude circled his mind and Seb's warm body curled against his, made him wish to stay in bed for eternity. But he knew he needed to get up and face the world.

Dave smiled down at the boy, curled cat like on his chest.

"Seb I need to get up, gotta get ready for school." He chuckled.

"Screw school. I won't make it there in time now anyways." Came the muffled response. "I can think of much better things to do with my time then school." The boy looked at him smirking, crawling his way up Dave's body, and kissing him heatedly.

"Seb." Dave pushed him away gently. "First; your breathe's gross." He laughed at Sebastian's scowl."Second; you said we could take this, whatever _this_ is, slowly."

Sebastian huffed. "I don't like these rules... And my breathe is fabulous."

"Tastes like something died in your mouth." Dave laughed as Sebastian tackled him, tickling him into a squirming, flailing mess.

"Tell me how fabulous I am!" Sebastian giggled as Dave cried in laughter.

"Never!" Dave squealed.

"Say 'I'm amazing'! Say it, or this won't end well." Sebastian teasingly threatened.

"I'm amazing!" Dave laughed hysterically.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Not you, you great buffoon, m-"

"Everything okay in there David?" Paul's concerned voice drifted through the door, the boys immediately ceasing all movement.

"Fine dad, out in the minute." Dave yelled.

"Well alright, ju- okay. You boys just hurry it along, okay?" Dave listened to his father's footsteps fading away, then leaped from the bed, charging out of the room for the bathroom, before the smirking Sebastian could try anything else.

...

Paul sat himself at the kitchen table, coffee and paper in hand, and smiled. He hadn't heard his son laugh like that in a long time. It was a nice sound, something he'd been desperately missing.

...

"I'm going to have to leave some clothing at your house I think. I can't keep wearing your clothes all the time." Sebastian gestured at the sweat pants and hoodie combo he'd borrowed from Dave. "People will start to talk. Can't give them the wrong idea, can I?" He smiled.

"You could've just chucked on what you wore yesterday if it's that big a deal." Dave muttered. Sebastian wrinkled his nose and Dave couldn't help smiling, he looked so adorable like that.

"Eww, no! I much prefer my idea." He said, strutting his way over to a table at the Lima Bean, currently occupied but two of Dave's closest friends.

...

Jimmy whistled as they arrived. "Had yourselves a bit of a sleepover I see." He smirked.

Dave scowled at him. "Mind keeping it down yeah?"

The boy's didn't miss Seb's flash of a frown, before he masked it with a sneer. "He's not the brightest on the best of days Dave, give him a chance to catch up with the rest of us."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes as Alex broke the awkwardness with a nervous chuckle. "So...How'd yesterday go?" He smiled.

"Seb, what do you want?" Dave asked, getting up from the seat he'd just grabbed. He nodded as Seb listed off an order and quickly left after making sure his friends didn't need anything either. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss yesterday.

"Wow... You boys sure no how to clear a table. Nice job." Sebastian laughed sarcastically.

"Wow... You really are a massive asshole. Nice job." Alex smiled.

"Touche'." Seb nodded.

...

"Seriously dude, stop staring!" Seb watched Jimmy jump as Alex scalded him. "You look like a creep."

"No I don't." He mumbled. Alex scoffed at him. "Like you're any better." He sneered.

"While I'm sure it won't interest me, please explain to me what you two are bickering about?" Sebastian drawled in a bored tone.

"I'm not telling y-"

"He sits here every morning before school, staring at that girl over there... Like a creep." Alex laughed as Jimmy kicked him from under the table.

"I do not!" Jimmy huffed.

"Yes you do! You don't even _drink_ coffee." Alex chuckled.

"Were you ever planning on talking to her, or is your plan to sit here and stare from afar forever?" Sebastian laughed.

"I'll talk to her... Eventually." Jimmy murmured.

"Oh for fu- That girl over there you say?" Sebstian pointed to the pretty brunette girl, sitting alone with a coffee and book. At Alex's nod, Sebastian jumped up and sashayed over to the object of James Cooper's affections.

...

After a few minutes of well placed lines, a few jokes and cheeky smiles, Sebastian strutted his way back to their table, Dave now returned with his coffee.

"And that's how you do it, little boy." Seb smirked, passing a napkin over to the embarrassed boy, the name Candice and a phone number printed out on it.

"I could've done it. I didn't need your help." Jimmy whined.

"Pfft... I'm gay and I still have more game then you with the ladies." He smirked. "A thanks would be appreciated though. I don't do this shit for nothing."

"Thanks!" the smaller boy bounced in his seat happily. "Now someone just needs to help Alex here get his girl."

Alex simply huffed at him.

...

The whole trip to school, Dave had remained quiet. He was nervous. What if everyone knew what he'd done now? What if they figured out his big secret? How did that guy know in the first place? His dad had tried to keep it all quiet for Dave's sake.

"So ... What happened yesterday? The way you stormed off made it look like you and Seb didn't have the best of times. But you two looked pretty happy when you came in." Alex questioned.

"No... It was good... Mostly." Dave smiled at the memory of what they'd gotten up to in Seb's dorm and blushed. Then remembered that boy's words and scowled. "Someone from Dalton knew about me, about after prom."

Alex leaned forward from the backseat and planted his hand firmly on Dave's shoulder. "I'm sorry for whatever he said and that he found out, but whatever happens Dave, me and J have your back, okay?" His face showed nothing but sincere kindness, it lifted Dave's heart.

"Yeah man." Jimmy nodded from the driver's seat. "You're not alone anymore. We'll look out for you."

...

When Sebastian finally arrived back at Dalton, after missing most of his morning classes, he decided to ditch the rest of the day and made his way to his dorm room.

Entering he found Trent, his bubbly and annoying roommate, still pouring over his paper's, looking stressed.

"And why aren't you in class?" Seb sneered. He'd really just wanted to spend the rest of his day alone with his thoughts.

"Where have you been?" The sassy boy asked, ignoring Seb's question " was asking about you first period. I believe you're gonna be school bound this weekend again. You can't just ditch class and not expect punishment, _especially_ after your little display of aggression, although for that I must commend you, Zach's a disgusting ass and he never should have said those things. Violence is never the answer in my opinion, but ho-"

"Enough rambling, your irratating voice is giving me a headache." Sebastian rubbed at his temples. "And what do I care if I'm not allowed to leave school grounds for the weekend? It's not like I can go home anyways." He mumbled.

At Trent's concerned look, Sebastian huffed and flopped face first on his bed. Being school bound meant he couldn't go out and see Dave. Fuck it, he thought, it's not like he'd ever snuck out of school before.

That's if Dave wanted to still see him ofcourse. The way he'd acted at the Lima Bean, Sebastian couldn't be sure if Dave was even ready to do this, whatever _this_ was. Sebastian could understand Dave's fear in coming out, he'd been through it aswell, but it all just seemed to put Dave under so much stress, which turned to self hate and anger, and Sebastian didn't want to put Dave in that mind frame. After what he'd found out last night, he was scared of pushing Dave back to that place, pushing Dave to far.

But he didn't want to lose Dave. After years of throwing his body around and breaking hearts, he'd finally found the courage to put himself out there again, to give his heart away. He just prayed that Dave could look after it for him.

...

"You know." Came the annoyingly shrill voice of his unwanted roommate. "Come to think of it, I've never heard you talk about your home life. Or even heard about you going to visit your parents. Even school holidays you only mention relatives. What's the deal with that?"

"You haven't heard me talk about it, because I refuse to lower myself to speak to you about anything." Sebastian mumbled, his face still squished into his blankets.

"I heard about what Dave did from the other guys. And kurt also explained to me why he transferred to Dalton, told me about Dave and his past. A bit of it at least, the bullying side of it. Didn't occur to me that he was actually gay." He mumbled. "I'm happy to know he's got someone looking out for him though, even if that someone is you."

Sebastian threw his head up at that and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "And what do you mean by 'someone like me'?" He sneered.

"I just meant-" The boy hesitated a moment- "don't use him like you've done to countless other people. He's obviously struggling with himself, and some guy using him for sex just to dump him right after will only make his situation worse. Just don't hurt the guy, Sebastian." He pleaded.

"I don't plan to." Sebastian stated bluntly.

"Good, I'm glad." Trent nodded.

"But, I"m scared for myself too." Sebastian whispered, suprised at speaking those words out loud for the first time.

"Scared of what?" Trent asked, picking himself up and crossing the room to sit next to the boy he'd never thought of having a civil conversation with.

"Of getting hurt again." Sebastian whispered.

...

Dave had spent the last few days at school in a state of nervousness. Even the slightest of whispers had him jumping and constantly looking over his shoulder. He'd stuck to Alex and Jimmy; who'd been obsessively texting his new girl; every chance he could, panicking whenever he found himself alone.

This was one of those times. After Jimmy had run his mouth, he'd been held back after class, and Alex had text Dave to tell him his class was across the grounds and would meet him at the cafeteria in a few minutes. He hated the fact they felt the need to almost hover over him, he didn't like being babied, but he hated the feeling of being alone more. And right now he felt very much alone.

He ducked his head as he saw Ben, Emily and Maddie heading towards him, the girls chatting to each other, Ben with a sombre look on his face.

"Heard a couple of rumours about you Karofsky." The boy announced, standing over Dave in an intimidating stance that Dave recognised as something he used to do to others. "Reasons why you left your old school." The boy continued with a scowl. "And one of them-" He shook his head- "don't let me find out it's true." And with that he walked off, Emily giving him a fleeting sympathetic look.

Dave had thought they were friends. He hadn't expected everyone to be as understanding as Jimmy and Alex, but he'd thought Ben, with his quiet kindness, would have stood by him. He was saddened to find out he had been wrong.

...

As he saw Alex striding through the cafeteria doors, a determined look on his face, he felt his phone vibrate.

**KURT: Call me as soon as you get home from school. I don't care how busy you are, we need to talk.**

It was at that exact moment, just as Alex reached him, a concerned look on his face, that Dave came to the conclusion... Everyone knew.

With the bile rising in his throat, Dave raced out of the cafeteria, Alex charging after him.

As he threw up what little food he'd eaten over the last few days, Alex rubbing his back, Dave knew the life he'd been leading was over. His tough, football playing, straight guy persona he'd created was gone. And he had no idea what to do now.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or alerted, it means so much to me. Sorry this has taken so long but RL has been so busy for me lately, I struggle to find the time to fit everything in. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do maybe, please review they make me smile XD Thank you so much and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I dont own glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p><strong>DAVE: nEed u 2 cum ovA NOW<strong>

That was the text Sebastian recieved around six that night. Seb replied with the expected queries; How are you? What's going on?; but he only got the same response, Dave wanted him to come over. And so Sebastian snuck out and drove to Dave's house, as quickly as possible.

...

Arriving, he found Dave's car in the driveway, minus his fathers, and the house dark. Reaching the front door, he had barely knocked before it was wrenched open and strong hands were pulling him inside.

Dave slammed the door behind him, using his weight to hold Seb up against it and smashing their lips together.

Seb, at first, didn't question it, just enjoyed the moment, the feel of the larger boy all around him. Then he noticed the taste of alcohol, strong and bitter, and gently pushed Dave away.

"What's going on Dave?" Sebastian asked, as the larger boy grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs. "Have you been drinking?"

"Shhhh..." Dave pressed a finger to his lips clumsily as he tripped while walking through his bedroom doorway. "Come on Sebby, follow me." He grinned drunkenly.

...

He pulled Sebastian down onto the bed, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, where he proceeded to lick at Seb's neck while unsuccesfully trying to get his pants off.

"Davey stop!" Seb protested. "Dave, what are you doing?"

"I wanna have sex." Dave slurred, eyes unfocused and glazed over.

"No you don't! You want to take things slow, remember?" Seb pushed at him gently, looking him in the eyes.

"No I don't." Dave whined. "Let's just do it already, Sebby. I thought you'd want to?"

"No, I don't Dave. Why are you doing this?" Seb watched him frown, trying to find an answer.

"If everyone's gonna know 'm a faggot, may 'swell do wha faggot's do right?" Dave laughed, as tears sprang to his eyes.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not going to have sex with you David."

"You don't want me?" Tears ran down Dave's soft, chubby cheeks, as he went to move off the smaller boy.

"What? No, of course I do!" Sebastian stopped Dave from moving, placing his hands on Dave's cheeks, wiping the tears away. "But not while you're drunk and upset. And not because you think you should. Not like this. I want it to be special for you." He whispered, kissing him gently, moving his hands to run his fingers through his hair. "Special for us."

...

Dave whimpered, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder, gently curling his body along Seb's side, his arms across his chest.

"What's going on with you Dave? What happened at school? Why have you been drinking?" Seb asked quietly.

Dave huffed. "I need to talk to my dad. He deserves to find out off me, before he starts hearing all these rumours." He sniffed. "School was- it was awful. Everywhere I went there was whispering, but I don't know what they were whispering about. Did they hear about my s-suicide attempt? Or did they find out that I am g-gay? I ju- I jus' can't stand the not knowing part. I don't know what to expect, what to do. I can't stand not b-being in control." He chuckled without humour. "Ben threatened me too. I guess he heard the "Karofsky's gay" rumour."

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian wrappd his arms tighter around the shaking boy, kissing the top of his head. "And the drinking?" Seb pressed.

"Liquid courage." Dave blushed. "_Alot_, of liquid courage."

"I take it your plan failed?"

"Got home just as dad was leaving for a meeting. He won't be home till late. So I kinda went over board on the courage, trying to get the guts to get you here, then more while I waited." He chuckled darkly.

Seb snorted. "Epic fail then." He shook his head. "Dave, when we have sex for the first time, it's gonna be awesome I promise. I'll make it as special as I can. But you certainly won't be drunk." He scoffed. "I've had far too many drunken hook ups, trust me, they are _never_ good." He scowled.

...

Dave looked up at him, a questioning frown on his face. "What was your first time like? Was it special for you? I hope it was special." He mumbled, nuzzling his head into Seb's chest.

Seb tensed immediately. It wasn't something he liked to think about, let alone talk about. But he trusted Dave and, he thought, it'd be good to finally get it all out. Might even help him move past it all. It'd at least help Dave understand why he'd denied him tonight.

"My first time?" He nuzzled his face in Dave's soft, curly hair, whispering. "Back when I lived in California, when I was fifteen, I had the hugest crush on the quarterback of our school football team. He was the _hottest_ guy in school, funny and really nice. At least from the few times I'd ever talked to him, he seemed nice."

"Right guards are _way_ better then stupid quarterbacks." Dave muttered.

Seb chuckled, kissing the top of the boy's head. "Very true." He agreed with a smile.

"Anyways... So I had this huge crush, but I wasn't out, and I was absolutely sure he was straight." He huffed. "Somehow I managed to get invited to one of the popular kids _huge_ parties. I got drunk..." He paused, collecting himself before continuing, Dave patiently waiting, hugging him tighter. It made Seb feel safe.

"You don't have to talk about it, Sebby." Dave whispered. "This story sounds sad."

"It kinda is, Davey." He mumbled. "But I want you to know, okay? Not in detail, but at least the main story." At Dave's nod he continued. "He approached me as I was coming out of the bathroom, took me into an empty room. He told me that he knew I was gay, knew that I Iiked him. And then he kisseed me and I swear, I was so fucking happy." He chuckled darkly, lost in thought. "I'd never kissed another boy before, and my first one was with him. I was over the moon... But he didn't stop at that." He smiled through his tears as Dave reached up and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"He kept telling me how much he loved me, how he'd always secretly loved me but was to scared to say anything, incase people found out." Sebastian shook his head. "I was so fucking stupid to believe him. He was so convincing though, so I gave in, and we had sex." He attempted to wipe the many tears from his face, clearing his throat before continuing. "It- it hurt alot, I remember crying the whole way through, he didn't seem to care about my comfort or if I was enjoying myself. I just wanted to please him though, I would've done anything." He took a deep breathe. "Before he left, he promised me we'd be together, but we would have to keep it a secret. That was okay with me, I wasn't out yet, and I don't know, I honestly thought this was love. Then he left me there, laying on the bed on my stomach, whimpering in pain, to go back to his friends, but not before giving me this awkward kiss on my forehead."

...

Dave clumsily pulled himself up, level with Sebastian, so they now lay side by side, his arms tightly around the boy.

"Monday, I was so excited to see him at school, I never noticed all the whispers following me. When I found my locker trashed and 'FAG' painted all over it, I ran..." Sebastian hesitated a moment. "The football team were waiting outside for me."

...

"I never stood a chance against them. I was in the hospital for a few weeks, and when I was finally released, my parents packed up and moved us to Paris." Seb sighed. "I still don't know what happened. Why he said anything to them in the first place, told them the 'resident fag' had propositioned him." Seb scoffed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Sebby." Dave whispered, tears in his eyes.

"When my parents found out why the beating happened, they were so ashamed of me. Ashamed to have a 'homo' for a son. They sent me to all these different therapists, tried to get me 'cured'. So I rebelled." He shrugged. "I figured I was a worthless piece of shit anyways, may aswell stick it to my parents and do all the things they were trying to stop, 'gay' things. I always kinda hoped I might find someone to really love me while I was throwing myself from guy to guy. I failed in that, but I pissed my parents off enough that eventually they sent me as far away from them as possible. They sent me to Dalton." Seb shrugged. "And that's my sob story I guess."

"I'm sorry babe." Dave whimpered, cradling Sebastian in his strong arms, Sebastian nuzzling his face into Dave's neck. "I wish none of that had ever happened to you."

"Yeah, well it did."He shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it now. But I can try and help you at least."

"You are helping me." Dave whispered, kissing him lightly. "You came here when I asked." Another kiss. "You didn't let me go too far, cos you knew how I'd regret it." Another kiss. "And not because it's you, but because I want it to be special, for both of us, just like you said." Another kiss. "And thank you for trusting me with your story."

"I've never told anyone before." Sebastian whispered. Dave yawned, trying to hide it behind a hand. "You should sleep, Davey. You have school tomorrow and I predict a killer hangover coming your way." He smirked.

"Will you stay with me?" Sebastian found Dave's pout and puppy dog eyes hard to resist. At Sebastian's nod, Dave grinned and clumsily removed his shirt and pants, almost falling off the bed in the process.

...

Under the covers, snuggled close to Dave, Sebastian had never felt so safe, so loved, so special and important to someone then he did now. It scared him, risking his heart this way. But in the end, Dave was worth the risk.

...

Dave woke up to a throbbing headache and waves of nausea crashing around in his gut. He was warm though, tucked up against Seb's side. Just another reason he didn't want to move.

"How you feeling?" Sebastian whispered, suprising him. He hadn't realised Seb was awake yet.

"Like crap." Dave chuckled. instantly regretting it. The movement made his head scream in protest.

"Shouldn't you be getting up for school soon?" Sebastian questioned with a smirk.

"Noooo... I never wanna get up again." Dave whined.

"I won't complain about that." He chuckled as Dave moved to hover over him, kissing him gently. Dave was really starting to enjoy waking up to Seb.

"Dave you need t- Oh shit sorry!" Dave sprang off Seb, watching as his dad backed away from the door, his quick footsteps could be heard retreating down the stairs.

"Oh fuck! Dave I'm sor-" Sebastian started before being cut off.

"I'm gonna be sick." And Dave bolted for the bathroom as fast as his unsteady feet could carry him.

...

Dave stood infront of his bathroom mirror, trying to find the courage to go down and face his father. He _had_ to talk to him now, had to explain, had to find out his father's thoughts and reactions to what he had obviously just found out.

Seb was waiting behind the door for him, as with a deep breathe of resignation, he left the bathroom.

"I'll be b-back soon. I've gotta go...Yeah, I'll be back." Dave stuttered. Seb just nodded, the boy understanding that this was something Dave had to do alone.

...

He found his dad, as usual, at the kitchen table, paper and coffee in hand. As Dave sat opposite him and cleared his throat, his father simply folded his paper, placed it down on the table and studied Dave, obviously waiting for Dave to start talking.

"I n-need to ta-talk to you, dad." Dave stumbled over his words.

"As I expected." His dad stated calmly. Dave couldn't tell what his father was thinking. The man was _very_ hard to read.

"Dad I'm- well- I'm g- I'm g-gay dad." Dave struggled to form words around the giant lump in his throat.

"I know David. Something I've suspected for a while." His father half smiled, half grimaced. "Something that was confirmed to me by that little display upstairs.

"You knew?" Dave looked at him in surprise. Had he really been that transparent?

"I _suspected_." His dad repeated. "At first, I was worried it was drugs and alcohol and the crowd you were in involved with. It wasn't until you got expelled that the thought even occured to me." His dad cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I failed you David. I should've helped you, should've talked to you." Dave watched as his dad's eyes misted over. He was so sick of making his dad cry. "I knew something was seriously wrong. But instead of talking to you,I just got you re-instated and swept it all under the rug, I just turned a blind eye. Maybe if I- maybe prom wouldn't have happened if I'd just helped you, like a father should."

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Dave cried, throwing himself at his dad, who wrapped him in a tight hug. "I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to dissapoint you."

"I love you, David. Nothing you could ever say or do will change that, okay?" His father said firmly.

Dave nodded. "I love you too dad... So much."

...

"Now, recently-" His dad continued in a gruff voice when Dave had sat himself back down- "I took it upon myself to get a little educated. I called a few helplines and they sent me this," He pushed a package, that Dave hadn't noticed, across the table.

"Now, while I'm not entirely comfortable with my little boy growing up so fast, I realise that you're at that age where kids tend to experiment." Dave blushed in horror, upon finding sex-ed pamphlets, a box of condoms and lube in the package his father had given him. "I don't know what exactly you and your boyfriend-"

"Seb's not my boyfriend." Dave blurted. They'd barely been on _one_ date, let alone discussed their relationship status.

Dave's dad frowned. "Well, now we do have a problem." His father leant forward, planting his hand firmly on Dave's knee. "Being gay doesn't mean you have to throw yourself at anyone who'll take you David. You're an amazing boy, and you'll find someone special. I don't want you sleeping around jus because you thi-"

"N-no, I mean-" Dave just wanted to crawl in a hole and die- "I'm not sleeping around w-with anyone... At all. Me and Seb, we're jus- we're not together... Yet... We're just, taking things slow."

"Oh... Well, from now on, door stays open and, while I'm fine with Sebastian staying over, that's what we have a guest room for, okay? Because what I saw _definitely_ isn't slow enough." Paul cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just wan- it's been a hard road for you David, so when you do take, ahhh, that step, I want you to make sure you're ready and prepared and, most importantly, you do it with someone you love, okay?"

"Okay dad."Dave mumbled.

...

As Dave stood to leave the awkwardness of that conversation behind, his father pulled him into another strong hug.

"You can always come to me David, with anything. I love you no matter what, understand?" His dad whispered to him.

"I love you too dad." Dave sniffed. "More then anything."

"Good to know." His dad chuckled, pulling out of the hug with one last pat on the back. "Now, go get ready, you have school remember?"

Dave whined in protest, wondering what fresh hell school would bring him today.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so sorry about how long this has taken, had alot of work/family issues and then COLS (the Mortal Instruments) came out and I spent a while drowning in my own tears. But I no longer work seven days a week, so hopefully I'll have more time to get more of this out. Thank you so much to all the responses I've gotten about this, makes me so happy. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it, and if you want, please review they make me smile :) Thanks 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Seb pulled into the almost deserted parking lot. School would've just started by now, so Dave was a little late, but after last night and this morning, Seb was surprised the boy had decided to go to school at all.<p>

"I'm picking you up Friday after school, so yeah, just a heads up." Seb smirked at Dave's confused look.

"Why...?" Dave asked.

"It's a surprise. Also, you may want to catch a lift with someone if you're not willing to leave your car here."

"But wh- fine, yeah, J can probably give me a ride." He shrugged.

"It's a date then." Seb smiled happily. Dave smiled too. "You look good like that."

"Like what?" Dave tilted his head, confused.

"Happy... Smiling." Seb grinned.

"You make me happy." Dave chuckled, as Seb leaned in to initiate a slow, gentle kiss.

"Let's keep it that way." Seb murmured. Dave simply nodded, fearing the cheesy crap that was bound to leap from his mouth if he attempted to speak.

"I better get going." Dave stalled, not moving an inch from where his forehead rested against Seb's.

"Hmmm, yeah, you don't wanna be any later then you already are." Seb smirked.

"I really don't wanna leave this car." Dave whispered against Seb's lips.

"I really don't want you to leave." Seb answered between light kisses. "But you should, before this starts getting really sappy and gross."

Dave chuckled, pulling away from the boy relunctantly and stepping out of the car. Throwing Sebastian one last shy smile, he dashed away, sliding into his classroom just after the bell rang, earning himself a dissaproving shake of their head from his english teacher.

...

"Hey, do you have those notes from 's class? I might need to copy them down at lunch." Jimmy asked Dave with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Why do you just assume I'll have the notes for you to copy? Why don't you take your own notes?" Dave asked.

"Cos you're like, a secret nerd." Jimmy laughed. "It's easier to copy your's then take them down myself."

Dave huffed before changing course, from the cafeteria to his locker. "Come on, I'll go grab them now."

"You're the best." Jimmy bounced gleefully, as Dave looked at him skeptically. "No seriou- what the fuck is this?"

Dave froze as he came upon the hallway his locker was located. Students were gathering in groups, whispering, all turning to stare at Dave as he approached.

...

Along the lockers and walls, pictures had been plastered to any free surface. Pictures of Dave and Sebastian kissing in his car from this morning, of them hugging and smiling at each other.

When he finally pushed his way to his locker, he found a group of cheerleaders, with smug looks on their faces, waiting for him.

His locker itself had been defiled with anything from, "faggot, homo to fairy," painted all over it. Each new word he read made his stomach churn all the feircer.

...

Maddison stepped forward from the smirking group, carrying a cheerleading uniform, which she threw in Dave's face with a giggle.

"After what I had to witness in the parking lot this morning, apart from wanting to be sick, I figured you weren't fit to be a football player." She sneered. "You might need to lose a few pounds before that skirt fits you, but I'm sure you'd fit right in with me and the other girls on the squad. Or are you the man in that _disgusting_ thing you've got going on?" She spat.

Dave couldn't speak. No words entered his mind other then fuck, it's all over and run. He felt bile rise in his throat, as his heart beat double time in his chest, threatening to burst. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to retreat, but his feet stayed frozen to the floor.

"This... You did this?" Alex spoke up from behind Dave in disbelief. "How the fuck could you people do this? Are you that stupid? Or are you all just fucking cruel?" Dave could hear the anger in his friend's voice rising, but could make no move to stop him.

"Eww, please stop talking to me." Maddison drawled as the other girls giggled nervously behind her.

"You think this shit is a fucking joke, that it's funny? PEOPLE KILL THEMSELVES OVER THIS STUFF!" By now Alex was visibly shaking with rage.

...

Dave somehow managed to pull the screaming Alex away from the, now, bewildered cheerleaders, though he doesn't remember doing it; in his state of shock, the full extent as to what had just happened had not yet hit him.

He and Jimmy dragged the raging Alex out into the parking lot, where they watched the tension slowly leave him as he discreetly wiped his eyes. The two of them had the decency to act as though they hadn't seen anything.

"You alright Dave?" Alex's voice was gruff from yelling and tears.

" 'm alright, I think." Dave shrugged. "I just want to go home."

"Yeah, no problem, I can drive." Jimmy fumbled for his keys as he lead the way to his car.

"You alright, mate?" Dave asked, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Dave's heart sunk as his friend shook his head and sniffed. "You're sure, you're okay?" As Dave nodded he grunted in satisfaction. "Then I will be."

...

"You guys don't have to stay here." Dave muttered irratably. "Nothing's gonna happen. I'll only be alone until my dad gets home, and he doesn't finish that late tonight."

"Just humour me will you?" Alex spat, from his tense perch on the edge of the couch.

Dave couldn't blame his friend for the way he was acting. After losing someone close to him, someone in a similar situation, he could understand Alex's agitated state.

...

Not an hour later, Paul Karofsky burst through the front door, in a state if panic.

"DAVID! David I-" He cut off as he found the boys sitting silently in the living room.

"You're home early." Dave muttered weakly.

"Your school called. Told me what happened, and that you hadn't shown up to class after lunch."

Dave threw himself into his fathers arms, feeling safe and secure as his father's strong arms tightened around him. He sniffed back tears as his dad held him firmly, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other, holding his head snuggly against his shoulder.

Paul kissed his son's temple, laying his cheek against his hair. "You're okay." He muttered repeatedly under his breathe.

"Umm..." Jimmy awkwardly started. "It's probably best if we just go now." Alex nodded stiffly, as the two of them approached the father and son. "We were just waiting till you came home. Didn't wanna le- yeah..."

"So, call us if you need us, okay?" Alex muttered, gripping Dave's shoulder and nodding at Paul.

"And, if you end up coming tomorrow, or you know, and still need that lift, just message me D, I'll be here."

"Thank you, boys." Paul eyed them both with the look of a man who'd come far to close to losing everything.

...

He spent the rest of the afternoon talking with his dad. He told him everything, from the bullying, and why, to Prom and what had happened to send him over the edge.

He felt the weight on his shoulders lift away as he let all his fears and frustrations go. He hadn't been this open and honest with his father in years, and the acceptance, love and supprt his dad was showing him now, made him regret each year he'd let slip by that could have been spent just like this.

When they finally parted for the night, Paul finally felt at peace with everything. He had his son back, the son he thought he'd lost long ago and had been desperately holding onto. And even though he still worried for his boy, still feared for his future, he knew that, right now, David was okay, that David knew there were people out there who loved him no matter what.

It was the first time, since he found his son on the brink of death, that he slept through the night.

...

"I'm still pissed that no one thought to call me." Sebastian huffed indignantly.

"You've missed so much school lately, I couldn't do that to you. Besides, J and Alex were there for me till dad got home, so I wasn't alone.'' Dave muttered quietly, trying not to wake his father.

"I could've been there for you too, I mean, I want to be there for you. I do care about you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Dave rolled his eyes, after Seb's initial infuriated, and concerned reaction, he'd become a broken record, upset that he hadn't been immediatly informed of the incident.

"No, you don't.'' Seb whispered. Before Dave could ask him to repeat whatever he'd just muttered, Seb changed subjects abruptly. "So, since you're going to school tomorrow, though I still disagree with that, my plan is still on and I'll be picking you up after school. Any place you wish to meet me?"

Dave huffed. "It's my choice. I'm sick of being a coward, so I'm going to school, okay?" Seb merely grumbled. "Anyways, I've got practice after school, so I'll meet you there?"

"Sure, sure." He murmured. "G'night, Davey dear."

"Goodnight Sebby." They both hung up laughing, Dave cuddling down in his bed, a smile on his face.

...

Dave felt naked as he walked the halls of East Lima High that day, with all the staring and whispering. He tried to walk with his head held high, tried to look as though being outed hadn't bothered him. It helped with Alex and Jimmy walking beside him wherever he went.

Most of the underclassmen tended to keep their heads down and whisper, avoiding eye contact with him. It was mainly the jocks who threw around the insults. The cheerleaders, after being stripped down by Alex yesterday, had left him alone, a few of them even coming to apologize for the stunt they'd pulled, stating they hadn't thought about the consequences of doing what they did.

...

By the time practice rolled around, Dave's nerves were strained to breaking point. He had a few scenarios, of how the team would treat him now, running through his head; none good. His plan was to act cool, unfazed, and just hope for the best. He knew getting angry and taking on a whole team of footballers would place him at a whole new level of stupid.

Walking into the locker room, he got a few sneers and a few guys, half undressed, trying to awkwardly cover themselves. He simply shook his head and casually strolled over to his locker.

"Hey, Karofsky?" Matt, a loud mouthed, smart assed jock called from behind him. "Who was the little fairy you were groping in the photos?"

"Why?" Dave asked neutrally, continuing to sift through his locker. "You interested, Matt?"

The boy spluttered a moment, as the rest of the team laughed and wolf whistled at him. "Fuck no! I just assumed you and Jimmy were a thing." He jeered, trying to get the upper hand.

"What? Why me?" Jimmy tilted his head, looking confused.

"He wishes." Dave snorted, inwardly cringing at the disgusted look on a couple of boys faces.

"Hey, that's a lie." Jimmy looked put out, before smirking. "Everyone wants to tap this."

"Yeah, and you'd be the girl." Matt guffawed, clearly under the impression that he was hilarious. "Unless Karofsky here's the girl in the relationship?" He sneered.

"Umm..." Dave turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "There is no girl in the relationship. That's kinda the point of being gay."

"I jus- I mea- Fuck you, Karofsky!"

"Not my type." Dave smiled.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Danny, a large and intimidating footballer shouted. "Who the fuck cares what Karofsky's into? He's a better player then most of you sorry bastards." His voice commanded the attention of every boy in the room, and no one dared to back talk him. "Now, shut the _fuck_ up, and get ready for practice. If you can't deal with him, then get off the team." He shouted, stomping away, before turning back around with a smirk. "And before you go mouthin' off about him sneaking a peek at you, trust me, you guys aren't all that impressive to look at." And, so saying, he stalked out of the room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

...

By the time practice was over, Dave's body was bruised and tired, but his excitement over seeing Sebastian again, overrode any complaints his abused body was screaming at him.

Waving off his friends, Dave jogged over to Seb's silver sports car. He smiled at Seb as he jumped in, Seb simply smirked at him, before flying out of the parking lot, their destination unknown to Dave.

...

"So... Where are you taking me again?" Dave tried to subtly slip in for the hundredth time.

"You'll see. Now stop asking." Seb laughed.

By this stage of the drive, Dave had no idea where they were. They were driving down dirt roads, trees surrounding them.

"You know," Dave chuckled, "if you wanted to murder me, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Sebastian just laughed, causing Dave to glance nervously at him. "Shut up." Seb laughed, swatting at his chest. Not much further."

...

Eventually, Seb pulled into a little clearing, surrounded by trees and shrubs. He jumped out, grabbed a basket and blanket from his car, that Dave hadn't noticed, and set the blanket out under the unobscured patch of sky.

"Come, sit your fine ass down." Seb leered, patting the spot beside him.

Dave awkwardly lumbered over to Sebastian's cross legged form. Seb handed him a bottle of beer and a chinese take out box. "A picnic, seriously?" Dave chuckled.

"Our last date didn't go to well in public, thought I'd try something different." Seb shrugged.

"Isn't it sposed to be champagne, sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries?" Dave giggled.

"Shut up and eat your food." Seb scowled.

Dave laughed, eating his food in the fading, evening light.

...

After finishing their meals, Dave had ended up sprawled out on his back, Seb's head in his lap, as they stared up at the stars.

"You know," Dave whispered. "This is kinda gay." He chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Seb laughed. "I was going for romantic." Dave hummed, running his fingers through Seb's hair. "I've never done this before, okay?"

"Me neither." Dave whispered. "So, how'd you find this place?"

"It's where I bring all my randoms. Best place for a good fuck."

Dave got up abruptly, leaving Sebastian a laughing heap on the blanket, Dave scowling down at him.

"I'm kidding, you big brute." He laughed. "Get back down here."

Dave slowly sat back down, Seb pulling him back down on his back and wriggling up to lay his head on Dave's chest.

"I like to spend my alone time here, just thinking." He shrugged, waving his hands in the air flippantly. "Dalton can get a bit crowded and boring, I don't really have friends there and it's not like I have a home to go to, so... I come here."

"That's sad." Dave frowned, holding the boy tighter in his arms.

"I like to think it makes me mysterious." Seb smirked.

"Pfft, yeah okay." Dave muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sebastian muttered, sitting up, bringing his knees to his chest, pouting. "I thought it would be romantic or whatever." He scowled. "I haven't done this shit before and, I don't know, seems cheesy now."

"It is cheesy." Dave laughed as Seb kicked out at his undefended legs. "I like it though. Hey, I do." He stated as he went to grab Seb, who was attempting to shuffle away from him on his butt.

Dave managed to pull the sulking Sebastian down, so the boy was laying on top of him, and secured his arms around his waist so he couldn't get away. "No ones ever done something like this for me before." He smiled shyly. "It's nice to know that you trust me enough, that I'm special enough to bring here." Dave blushed.

"Now who's being cheesy?" Seb smiled. before leaning in to kiss Dave.

...

Sebastian had never really put much thought into kissing, other then it leading to sex. He'd never taken the time to enjoy the act of kissing itself, instead focussing on where it would all finish.

But with Dave it was different. Every nerve, every corner of his mind was focussed on the boy beneath him. The way his muscles tensed and rippled under his fingertips, the way his soft lips moved so naturally against his. The breathy moans and gasps that escaped his parted lips, the delicate noises, something Sebastian never imagined coming from the other boy, but noises he thoroughly enjoyed.

Before anything got out of hand, Sebastian relunctantly pulled away from Dave, chuckling as said boy whimpered in protest and attempted to drag Seb back down to his mouth.

Seb, removing himself from the circle of Dave's powerful arms, lay himself beside the larger boy, shoulder to shoulder, and gazed up at the sky, watching the stars slowly brightening as the day grew darker.

He laughed as Dave huffed beside him. "I brought you here for another reason tonight."

"So you _are_ trying to murder me. You're certainly beginning to frustrate me to death." Dave muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

Sebastian smirked, before continuing nervously. "Actually, I kinda wanted to ask you something." He mumbled, reaching for Dave's hand and fiddling with his fingers.

Dave turned his face to him, smiling shyly. Sebastian couldn't figure out how this one smile made him want to wrap Dave in his arms and keep him safe from the world around him, while also making him want to rip off his clothes and ravish him on the spot.

"I want to try this properly." Seb ground out nervously.

"That's not really a question." Dave smirked at him.

Sebastian swatted at his arm weakly. "Shut up, asshole, yes or no?"

"Have I ever told you how sweet I think you are?" Dave teased.

Sebastian scowled at him, before taking a deep breathe and smiling as he felt Dave link their fingers together. Looking down at their joined hands, Sebastian laughed happily, before cupping Dave's cheek with his free hand and kissing him hungrily.

...

Sebastian moaned as Dave rolled and hovered above him, pressing just enough weight on him to get Seb growling and pulling him down more firmly and grinding their bodies together.

For a long time, Sebastian had shied away from the whole dating experience, choosing one night stands over relationships. But this, with Dave, he could definetly get used to the idea of 'boyfriends'.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry that this has taken me so long to get out. I was having trouble writing for a while, then I got distracted writing for Smythofsky week plus a million other things; I'm just really sorry. Warning: This just has smut in it, so if that's not your thing, just skip it, it doesn't hold much to the plot. For everyone else, I hope it makes up for the long wait XD Thank you so very much for all the reviews and alerts and for simply reading this, it always makes my day. If you want to leave a review, go for it, it never ceases to leave a smile on my face... Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of Meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>EDIT: Had a friend beta this (thanks Candice my dear)... I apologize for all my typos throughout this fic, I don't have spell check on my comp and I tend to self beta at 2 am... So blame my stupid brain and dodgy eye sight XD For everyone who reviewed this chap before I deleted and re uploaded it, thank you so very much 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Awesome, you made it. Come in." Dave greeted Sebastian at the door, looking nervous but relieved.<p>

Two days after making it official, Sebastian Smythe walked over the threshold of the Karofsky house, looking the epitome of casual, while on the inside, his heart was racing and that early lunch he'd stupidly consumed was threatening to make a grand entrance on the Karofsky's front door step.

Sebastian had spent all Friday night and Saturday gushing to his room mate, Trent, about Dave and how amazing he was. Seb had, at first, resisted saying anything, but it had taken just a little push from Trent to get him started. And then he hadn't stopped; until Saturday night arrived and Dave had called to inform him that his father wanted to him to come for dinner Sunday night; a 'getting to know Dave's first boyfriend' kind of thing.

Sebastian had then spent all of Saturday night and Sunday, frantically searching through his closet for something appropriate to wear, finally accepting Trent's help when said boy had walked in on Seb contemplating himself in a tux. He was still trying to figure out why he had a tux at school at all.

...

"You didn't think I'd show up?" Seb questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"I never know what you're gonna do." Dave shrugged, smiling as Seb leant in to kiss him on the cheek, Dave pulling him back in for a slow kiss.

"Ahh, good you're here." Paul's voice boomed from behind the two boys, who jumped apart, startled. "I was starting to think I'd starve to death before you got here." He smiled, though it didn't calm any of Seb's nerves. "Well come on then," he turned back towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder as he went, "David made lasagna."

"So... You cook too?" Seb asked, quietly following Paul into the kitchen. Dave simply blushed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Have too. It's only me and dad now, and he's an awful cook." He laughed. "Just don't tell him I said that."

...

Apparently, Dave could cook quite well, Seb could admit. It almost frightened him, one home cooked meal from Dave and he was picturing a future of them living together; playing around, while working in the kitchen, cuddled up on the couch watching whatever late night tv was on, and endless love making in a bed they'd share each night.

Sebastian shook himself from those thoughts. A few months of knowing Dave, a few months of him admitting to himself that he was finally willing to find love, he was already invisioning domestic bliss. He really need to slow down, he thought. Dave was still dealing with accepting himself and coming out, he wasn't sure how the boy would cope with Sebastian's over active imagination.

And who was he to say that would be something Dave would want with him? Seb could scoff and roll his eyes all he wanted; but no amount of over inflated ego could change the fact that he wasn't as perfect as he claimed to be. He was a slut, with no family, no friends, and a bunch of other issues that would turn most people away. Why would Dave want that, when he deserved so much more?

...

Dave had been freaking out ever since Sebastian had confirmed that he would be coming to dinner. He cleaned, he cooked, then spent the remaining hours in a towel standing infront of his bathroom mirror, accomplishing nothing with his hair, and frantically searching his pathetic excuse for a wardrobe, looking for something that the smaller boy might approve of.

He was happy with how the night was going so far. Seb seemed to be enjoying the food, and conversation of sports; lacrosse and football the hot topics, and Dave's embarrassing younger years had flowed well through out the night. By the end of the dinner, Dave thought it safe to assume that his father was happy for Dave to continue seeing Sebastian, as more then a friend anyway.

...

His father; sex talk not withstanding, had been a little apprehensive with his son jumping into a relationship so soon. From what he'd seen of the boy, he'd been nothing but good for Dave, but Paul still had that worry of 'what if?' What if Sebastian did something to upset Dave, push him too far, break up with him? How would Dave react to that? He'd set up the dinner, just to get a view of how the boys interacted, to see what Sebastian was really like under normal circumstances.

So far he'd liked what he'd seen. His son threw the boy shy smiles constantly and his whole face had lit up as soon as the boy arrived, Dave's mood never dimming below ecstatic as their dinner wore on. Paul watched Sebastian, his whole body leaning into Dave, never straying too far, his hands always touching some part of David. The way he spoke, bringing Dave out of his shell, and getting him to laugh more then Paul had heard in years. He realised pretty quickly that this kid was no saint, but he'd obviously toned down his language and he said nothing worse then most teenage boys did, Dave included, and Paul appreciatted the effort he was making and all the positives he'd brought out in Dave.

When everyone was full, thier plates empty, Paul was impressed to see Sebastian up first, clearing the table, Dave joining him until his phone began blaring music from upstairs. He watched his son hesitate before Sebastian nodded towards the stairs and he left relunctantly.

...

Alone with the boy, Paul was finally able to have a proper talk with him.

"Would you mind sitting with me for a moment, Sebastian?" Paul asked, gesturing to the kitchen chair beside him.

As Sebastian took his place, head down, Paul cleared his throat and continued. "You know, I've never seen my boy so happy; not since before his mother passed away." He frowned. "He was always such a good kid, so smart and funny, but I knew. I knew in the back of my mind, something wasn't right." He thought back to all the warning signs, all those missed oppurtunities he'd had to help his son, that he'd just let slip by. "I'll be the first to admit, I was never the best father to him. I love my son, more then anything, and I almost lost him... For that I blame myself." Paul cleared his throat around the lump that was forming. "You've helped him more then I ever could, and I want to thank you for that. I've got my happy, smiling little boy back and I can't help but think that it's because of you. I'm really glad my son met you." Paul smiled.

Sebastian scoffed. "You'd be the first person to say that."

"I know nothing of your past." Paul stated quietly. "And honestly, I don't care. You're a good kid and you're good to my son; that's enough for me." Paul stood from the table, ruffling Sebastian's hair like he did with Dave's, chuckling as Sebastian frowned at his hair being messed. "Anyways, I just wanted to thank you and ask you to be careful with him. He's a big boy, but underneath it all he's a softie. I just don't want him getting hurt anymore; he's had enough hurt to last a lifetime."

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement, before getting up to help Paul finish the dishes. "You go on up. He cooked, I clean; it's the deal." He smiled, as Sebastian shrugged, heading out of the room.

"He didn't meet me." Paul looked over his shoulder, spotting Sebastian leaning back into the kitchen. "I chased him till he gave into my charms." He smirked.

"Like I said," Paul laughed, " He's a smart kid, my son."

...

Sebastian met Dave halfway up the stairs, as the other teen was making his way back down to the kitchen.

"Sorry, just J talking shit." Dave rolled his eyes. "Dad didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"Nah, your dad's pretty cool. You're lucky."

"Yeah, I am." Dave smiled. "So... Umm, did you wanna, maybe hang out and watch a movie or something? Unless you have to go? It's cool either way, I just tho-"

Sebastian laughed as Dave fidgeted nervously, simply grabbing Dave's hand and dragging him back up the stairs.

...

"The Notebook?" Sebastian cackled at Dave's furious blush, as he searched through the boy's dvd collection. "I'm impressed you managed to stay in the closet for as long as you did, Dave."

"Fuck you." Dave mumbled, embarrassed.

"All in good time, Davey dear. We're taking things slow, remember?" He smirked, snickering as Dave slumped on his bed, face down, smushed into the pillows.

"Ooo... Nice, a classic." Seb sauntered over to the dvd player, giving Dave a spectacular view of his ass if the boy decided to emerge from his sanctuary of pillows. He didn't, which dissapointed Seb immensley.

"Lighten up, Davey." Seb cooed, as he crawled onto the bed, cuddling up to the prone form of his boyfriend. Seb smiled at the thought; boyfriend, he wasn't sure he would ever get used to that.

"Ryan Gosling's hot, okay?" Dave mumbled.

"Hey, no judging." Seb put up his hands in surrender, as Dave looked up at him with a scowl. "I'm hotter though."

Dave snorted, rolling onto his back, making himself comfortable. Seb looked at him, offended. "Excuse me pants, can Ryan Gosling do this?" He leant down, drawing Dave into a hard, passionate kiss, smiling as Dave whimpered at the loss as he pulled away.

"Okay, you're hotter." Dave smiled as Seb gave him a 'no shit' look. "Way hotter. The Goonies, really?" Dave changed the subject, when he finally noticed the movie Seb had put on.

"I had a thing for Sean Astin when I was younger." Seb shrugged.

"I always thought Sloth was hot." Seb raised an eyebrow as Dave burst into a fit of giggles.

He liked this Dave, so open and comfortable with his surroundings and himself. This Dave wasn't afraid to pull Sebastian in close to his body, to move his lips against Seb's in a way he had never felt from any of his numerous lovers. In the past all the kissing he'd done had been harsh, full of lust and rushed, just the empty beginnings of a quick fuck in the bathroom of Scandals. But with Dave, they were slow, gentle, passionate, even their most heated kisses, Sebastian felt a tenderness there that he'd never felt with anyone else. With the amount of kissing he'd done in the past, Sebastian realised how sad that last thought was. All these years he'd been missing something special; he'd been missing Dave.

...

He smiled as Dave pulled Sebastian's body on top of his, running his hand's up Seb's back under his shirt, before gripping his ass tightly, pulling their bodies closer then before.

Sebastian was well known for his sexual exploits, most people who knew him wouldn't hesitate to call him a man whore; so the simple act wasn't usually that big of a deal to him, but this was Dave, shy, inexperienced, never forward Dave. The knowledge that this boy wanted him so badly that he'd put himself out there to get it, excited Sebastian very quickly.

...

Dave moaned as Sebastian ground his hips into Dave's; growing harder as he felt the other boy's excitement pressing into him.

His stomach tightened, hesitating as he felt Sebastian's hand pulling at the hem of his shirt, the other wound tight in his hair, before Dave released the boy, breaking the kiss and removing his shirt before he could lose his nerve. His insecurities threatened to swallow him whole as Sebastian got up on his knees, impatiently throwing his own shirt off and revealing the perfection underneath. Dave traced his fingers over his tight abs, smiling as they tensed and shivered under his curious fingertips as they skimmed over his hardened nipples.

All his insecurities were gone as Seb threw himself at Dave, supported on one elbow, one hand tugging at his hair deliciously, the other raking blunt fingernails down his chest, stomach, till they reached the waistband of Dave's jeans.

Dave whimpered as Seb broke the kiss, looking him in the eye. Dave, recognising what Sebastian was silently asking, nodded his approval, Seb's mouth instantly on his jaw, his neck, as his fingers made quick work of his button and zipper, Dave removing his pants as fast as possible, not wanting to waste another moment of his hands not touching some part of Sebastian.

He ran his shaking hands from Sebastian's lower back, around to his button, Seb lifting up helpfully. Dave fumbled a little; they hadn't done anything this extreme since that first time, Sebastian keeping true to his word to take this at Dave's pace; and while he wasn't ready to go all the way just yet, he wanted to please Sebastian, he wanted to be closer to him. Plus Sebastian grinding on top of him, made him fucking horny.

Finally, Sebastian took over with an impatient laugh, quickly devoiding himself of his pants and securing his position back on top, moaning as his erection brushed along Dave's. Dave squeaked as his hands came into contact with Sebastian's bare ass cheeks, squeezing them hungrily as Sebastian chuckled, moving his lips along Dave's jaw to his neck, dragging them down his chest to his boxers, which unlike Sebastian, Dave hadn't had the nerve to remove yet.

"May I?" Seb inquired, Dave peering down to see his lust blown eyes, hair in dissaray and trademark smirk in place as always.

Dave nodded, squeezing his eyes shut against the view; it was all he could do to lift his hips as Sebastian slipped his boxers off easily.

As he felt Sebastian's lips graze his hips bones, the inside of his thighs, Dave whimpered, clamping his mouth shut to keep from screaming out as that hot mouth descended on his erection; mindful of the fact that his dad was downstairs, and this wasn't a position he wanted his dad to walk in on.

...

With one hand holding Dave's hip firmly, the other grasped the base of the impressive length that refused to fit down his throat. Sebastian had always prided himself on his deep throating abilities, but Dave's proportions took a little getting used to. At least the noises coming from the other teen would quiet any doubts Sebastian had of his skills; if he had any doubts about his skills... He knew he was good.

Working his tongue around the head, he took all he could, moaning around Dave's shaft as the larger boy threw a pillow over his face, trying to mask his cries; which only succeeded in making Dave louder.

This only excited Sebastian more. Fighting his growing urge to hump the mattress, Seb focused on the task at hand; making Dave happy. He pulled away from Dave with a pop, smirking as Dave groaned at the loss, and sucked on his index finger, generously coating it before gripping Dave's hip tightly again. Taking Dave back into his mouth, his free hand slipped behind Dave's balls, his finger circling the tight ring of muscle, making Dave jump and tense.

"Just relax. I won't hurt you. You'll love this, I promise." Sebastian whispered.

As he watched Dave's body relax, breathe evening out at a steady rate; or as steady as it could be with Sebastian working his mouth around his dick; Sebastian went back to his original plan.

Working his experienced tongue; Seb went back to circling his finger around Dave's entrance lightly, before adding pressure and eventually entering him. Dave grunted as Seb worked his finger in and out of that tight heat, searching for that bundle of nerves that would have Dave screaming his name.

"Oh, f-fuck!" Dave cried out, Seb moaning in satisfaction as Dave thrust up in surprise at the sudden, intense pleasure he was experiencing.

Sebastian continued to rub his finger along it, moaning as he watched, through slitted eyes, Dave become a writhing, incoherent mess beneath him.

"Oh, f- Seb- fuck Sebastian, I -nngf." Dave cried out breathlessly, as he fisted his hand into Sebastian's hair. "Shit, Seb; I'm gonna c-come." Dave moaned as Sebastian doubled his efforts, relaxing his throat as he took as much of Dave in as he could.

Dave came with a muffled shout of his name, dragging Sebastian up to sloppily kiss him as soon as he could.

By now Sebastian was so close to the edge, guiding Dave's hand around him, the larger teen quickly stroking him to completion; Dave's name on his lips.

...

Sebastian shuffled around Dave's room, grabbing some tissues, before climbing back up beside the heavy breathing heap that was Dave, and quickly wiping away the mess that he'd left all over Dave's stomach.

He snorted as Dave wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him against his chest, and nuzzling into his messy hair.

"That was... It was-" Dave stumbled over his words, still at the height of his post orgasm haze.

Sebastian chuckled. "I know, I'm fucking good."

"Mmmm... _Way_ better then Ryan Gosling." Dave laughed as Sebastian swatted at his chest, huffing indignantly.

...

"Kurt called today," Dave began, by way of greeting Sebastian in his car after school, "wants us all to go bowling tomorrow or something. Well, Blaine does I'm guessing. Kurt didn't sound to thrilled."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. They'd been official about a month now and 'The Klaine' had been on them about a double date ever since they found out. Seb had no idea why, they weren't exactly fans of his.

"I thought Satan wanted us to hit up Scandals tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. So now they're planning a big group thing, I guess." Dave shrugged, not looking that fussed on the matter.

"So we're stuck hanging with the gay squad tomorrow?" Seb sighed, pulling out of the parking lot and making his way back to Dave's. It had become a traditiion, dinner and a movie at Dave's every weekend if they weren't going out. And for once, Seb found himself not wanting to go out, he enjoyed spending alone time with Dave.

Dave frowned. "Don't call them that, and no, not just them. They asked Jimmy and Alex to come along too. Jimmy's bringing his new girlfriend."

Seb smirked, he liked Candice, the few times he'd met her anyways. She was feisty and sarcastic, two traits that appealed to him.

"They said you can bring some friends along too, if you wanted." Dave continued quietly, knowing full well that Sebastian had no friends to speak of. He'd started to get along better with Trent, but they were far from friends, and the rest of the Warblers only put up with him for his talent. He only had Dave.

...

"I refuse to wear these, they're hideous." Kurt scowled. "They're an abomination to shoes everywhere."

"Sir, without these we can't allow you to play." The quiet girl behind the counter pleaded.

"Come on Kurt, please. They're not so bad, I'm wearing them." Blaine gave his boyfriend his best impression of a puppy, before displaying his feet proudly.

"Suck it up Princess, you agreed to go bowling, what did you expect would happen?" Seb sneered.

"I agreed to bowl. I did not agree to wear sweaty, smelly, clown shoes.'' He sniffed. "There's an odd number here anyways, I'll sit this one out."

"Come on babe, I want you on my team. You could totally pull these off." Blaine pleaded.

Sebastian laughed. "No he couldn't."

Kurt huffed, storming over to their alley, as Seb recieved a soft elbow to the side, courtesy of Dave.

"Be nice." Dave muttered.

"That was nice." Seb smirked at Dave's exasperated look.

"He's right though, no one pulls these off." Came a female voice from behind them, Seb turning to see James, arm wrapped around the shoulder of his girlfriend.

"Pfft, everything looks good on me." Seb frowned as Dave laughed and Candice, the girl Seb had to pick up for Jimmy cos he didn't have the guts to do it himself and should therefore shut his trap and stop laughing at him; simply gave him a 'bitch please' look and moved off towards the alley with the rest of them.

"I'm totally pulling these off." Seb scoffed as Dave ignored his comments, ushering him along to the rest of the group.

...

"You've got nothing on me, Anderson." Seb goaded, whilst making his way up to the lane.

Dave sat in his chair, shaking his head. Seb had warned him he was competitive, he just never expected it to be this bad. Dave shrugged, at least they were winning.

"You'd think this was a fight to the death, with the way everyone's acting." Dave smiled as Candice took Sebastian's vacated seat.

"Well, majority here are sportsman, so I guess it's to be expected." He shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not much into sports."

"But you come along and watch our games right?" Dave swore he'd seen her at a few games at least, never paying much attention when he had Seb sitting with his dad, cheering him on.

"A few, yeah." She smiled, as Jimmy shouted threats at Blaine if he didn't get a strike. "I have no idea what's going on during them though. I just like watching you guys running around in tight pants." She laughed.

"It's one of the many perks of football." Dave laughed, surprised at how easy he was finding it to talk about checking out guys. It was something he was still getting used to, being out and open.

"STRIKE!" Seb crowed, his victory dance giving Dave a nice view of his glorious ass.

He skipped to Dave, shooing Candice out of his seat. "That was for you." He laughed happily, kissing Dave's cheek. "We're gonna crush them." He cheered. Dave had to admit, he was adorable when he was all excited like this.

"That's my cue." Candice waved, making off to collect her ball.

"You're going down, bitch." Santana sneered, sauntering over and snatching the ball the other girl had chosen, as Brittany clapped happily.

"We'll see." Candice snorted.

Apparently, it wasn't just the guys that were competitive, Dave thought.

...

"It was a pretty close game." Blaine grinned as they all headed out to their respective cars. "And it was super fun."

"Super fun, cos we super smashed your asses." Santana sneered, laughing as Blaine's enthusiastic smile, dimmed just a little.

"No need to be a sore winner, Santana." Kurt narrowed his eyes at her, before sliding his arm through his boyfriend's. "It was a gallant effort, babe." Blaine's smile at that was almost blinding.

"Urgh, enough with the sappiness before I'm sick." Seb gagged, before jumping on an unsuspecting Dave's back, clinging to him tightly." Onward David," he cried dramatically, "to the car!" Dave waved goodbye, before gripping Seb's legs and trundling off, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"You know," Blaine sighed, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, as they casually strolled to Kurt's car, "I had my doubts, but I actually think they're good for each other. They're cute together."

"Hmm, I'll admit they seem to work." Kurt frowned. "I just worry about David, everything he's been through, and with Sebastian's history, I just don't want to see Dave get hurt."

He smiled as Blaine reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're too nice for your own good. Whatever happens, Karofsky's got people he can confide in now, he'll be okay. But, I honestly think they're the real deal."

Kurt scoffed at his overly romantic boyfriend. "Yes, well we shall see." Blaine simply rolled his eyes playfully, smile still glued to his face.

...

Dave admired himself in the mirror. Dark wash jeans, blue printed tee and black shirt, open over the top. He never really thought of himself as good looking, but right now he thought himself a bit of alright.

"You look quite fuckable right now." Seb purred in his ear, chest pressed into Dave's back, resting his head on Dave's shoulder. "If the gay patrol weren't about to come knocking on your door any moment, I'd be ripping these clothes off you."

Dave blushed. No matter how many times Sebastian made such lude comments, he could never stop the pink blush from staining his cheeks. He sometimes thought Seb only made these comments just to get this reaction from him.

"But you spent so much time helping me pick these out," Dave muttered, "it'd be a shame to ruin them before anyone got to see me in them."

"It's a shame they cover you up so much." Seb tsked, running his hands down Dave's chest before wrapping them around his belly and scowling. "I don't want to think about anyone imagining ripping these off of you; except me of course." He nuzzled into Dave's neck. "You're mine." He growled, causing Dave to shiver.

"You're so sweet." Dave laughed sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure it's you they'll be staring at anyways." Dave turned to admire his boyfriend's appearance; taking in Seb's preppy attire, with jeans that showed off his delicious ass.

Seb rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. "Ofcourse they'll check me out, I'm fucking hot." Dave frowned, that was certainly reasurring. "But you... You've got that innocent, naive, 'hot as fuck but doesn't know it yet' look. Guys will be dying to let you know just how hot they think you are."

Dave blushed, smiling shyly at him. "You think they'll try picking me up?"

"Yes." Seb growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Well too bad, cos I only want you." He grinned as Seb smirked, clearly pleased with his response, before leaning down to capture Dave's lips with his own.

...

Seb groaned as the doorbell rang not a minute later. "And I was just about to start the destruction on your clothes." He winked.

"There's always later." Dave blushed, surprised at how forward that was.

Seb raised a surprised eyebrow at him, before smiling like the cat that got the cream and dragging Dave down the stairs as the numerous doorbell rings told them that his friends may be getting a little impatient.

...

"He's not interested." Seb glared at the third guy who'd approached Dave. They'd been here an hour and Dave had already recieved two free drinks and a couple of gropes. He'd had to chase most of them off, Dave being a little naive, never realising when someone was trying to pick him up. Though he and Santana got a laugh out of watching the few guys who'd grabbed Dave run off when his shocked look was replaced with his 'I'm about to break your hand' look.

"He was just being nice." Dave swallowed nervously as Sebastian turned his glare on him.

"David, he was one line away from dragging you to the bathroom for a quickie."

Seb softened his glare as Dave spluttered, he really was that innocent. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I still find it hard to believe someone's trying to pick me up, so I don't notice when they're trying." He shrugged.

"I can't really blame them when you're looking this delicious." Seb growled, claiming Dave's mouth with his own. He could never get enough of that little gasp of surprise Dave let out whenever he kissed him. It made him feel powerful, wanted.

"Oh my gosh, you two are just adorable." Sebsatian turned his best death stare on the energetic bundle of drunk, Blaine.

"Do you mind?" He sneered.

"You both just look like bad asses, like bad boys. Like... I'm not sure," he laughed, looking confused and clearly over the limit, "but you're so sappy and romantic and cute together and just; you're just adorable." He bounced giddily, opening his arms for a group hug, before Seb stopped him with a hand to his forehead, pushing the over excited boy into Kurt, who dragged him away to get some much needed water.

"I think he needs to be cut off." Dave chuckled, as Jimmy and Candice pulled along side the couple at the bar.

"Who's Alex talking to?" James asked, gesturing to where the blonde boy sat with a pretty brunette, seemingly deep in conversation.

"Either a lesbian after a free drink, or a third wheel fag hag." Seb shrugged. He'd been feeling sorry for the quiet boy all night, him being the only one in the group unattached, it would've sucked when everyone had paired off to do their own thing.

Dave choked on his drink. "Are you allowed to say that? Doesn't exactly sound PC."

Seb shrugged." Don't know, don't particularly care. Now let's dance big guy. I wanna see your moves."

...

They were a giggling mess by the time they reached Dave's house, Candice, not a drinker, happily driving them home. They'd decided, with Dalton being too far, Seb would just stay here.

Dave tried to keep quiet, knowing his dad would be crashed out in the lounge, in an attempt to stay up and wait to check Dave had gotten home okay. He'd made sure to keep in touch with his dad all night, he hated having him worry; but it was almost three am by now, and Paul was most probably asleep.

...

"Dad?" Dave whispered, as he found his dad passed out on the couch. "Dad,I'm home. You can go to bed now."

"David?" His dad slurred. "You got home safely?"

"Yeah dad." he whispered.

"Sebastian's with you?" He mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yes, sir." Seb spoke up from behind Dave.

"Good, good. You boys have a good time?" He smiled, dragging himself up off the chair.

"Yeah, it was fun." He hadn't specifically told him where they were going, just out with his friends.

"Excellent, I'm off to bed then. G'night boys, mind you keep the noise down, okay?" He chuckled, kissing Dave's forehead as he passed, and patting Seb's shoulder, Dave blushing at his comment while Seb smirked.

...

As they heard Paul's bedroom door close, Seb turned to Dave with a predatory look. "Now, let me show you just how _mine_ you really are." He growled.

Dave blushed, his laughter muffled as he brought his lips to Sebastian's in a heated kiss.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I've had this written out for a while now but no motivation to type it up and I've gotten slightly obsessed with Sterek (Teen Wolf) lately and no judging cos Sterek is awesome XD This chapter was long and I wanted to get something out this weekend so it's been split in half, the next part going up in a couple of days. These will be the last chapters, along with an epilogue. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted or even took a look at my fic, I appreciate you guys so much 3 Anyways, all mistakes are mine (sorry for that) and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"David, over here." Kurt's shrill voice immediatley pierced Sebastian's ears, causing him to shudder.<p>

Dave bumped shoulders with him. "It's not that bad, Seb." He laughed at Seb's look of defeat, casually making his way over to the other boy's table; Sebastian relunctantly following.

"Hey David, how are you?" Kurt beamed, turning to Sebastian with a blank face. "Sebastian." He acknowledged.

"Kurt." He sneered, turning to Blaine with a wink. "Well, hello there Blaine." Earning himself a light kick to the shin; courtesy of Dave. His boyfriend didn't take his flirting to heart thankfully, knowing he only did it to stir Kurt.

"Hi guys." Blaine smiled cheerfully, completely oblivious to the growing tension around him.

"Congrats on your game the other day, David." Kurt smiled. "It was nice of you and your friends to invite us to come watch. I love hanging with the girls, gives me someone to talk fashion with while Blaine watches the game." He laughed. "I noticed you weren't there to watch." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Seb. "Too busy a social life to come cheer on your own boyfriend?" He asked snidely.

"He got stuck at an emergency Warblers meeting." Dave shrugged, answering for him. "It's alright, he distracts me too much anyways when I know he's there." Dave laughed, smirking at Seb.

"I'm sure the 'Great Sebastian Smythe' could miss one Warblers meeting." Kurt scoffed. "I know _I_ never miss anything that's important to Blaine."

"Well aren't you being extra bitchy today, Princess." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "That time of the month?" Seb pouted in mock sympathy.

"Honestly David, why do you even bother with him?" Kurt sighed, dismissing Sebastian with a wave of his hand. "You could do so much better." He sneered, looking down his nose at Sebastian, like he was no better then the dirt on his heeled boots.

"I'll be right thanks." Dave laughed awkwardly. "The usual?" He asked, making his way to the line to grab their coffees, squeezing Seb's shoulder reasurringly, causing the smaller boy to smile. Dave always knew what to do to let him know everything was going to be fine.

...

Sebastian was almost starting to enjoy the weekly coffee dates Kurt and Blaine insisted on dragging them to. It made Dave happy that, after everything, he and they could be friends. Seb also enjoyed being able to tease Kurt everytime. He always stopped before it was too much, before he upset Dave at least, but he never missed an oppurtunity to rile the other boy up. It was just too easy. But mostly it came down to Kurt's dissaproving glares and judging looks that made him do it; he couldn't stand that superior look Kurt wore around him.

Who was he to judge them? What business did he have giving out his oppinion on their relationship. Okay, so he was Dave's close friend _and_ Sebastian had attempted to steal his boyfriend at one point. But seriously, Kurt needed to get over that; Seb thought. He was with Dave now, and they were happy. He was just so sick of the snide little comments and snotty looks.

"What the fuck is your problem, Hummel?" He growled, as soon as Dave was out of hearing range.

"You. You don't deserve him." Kurt stated, looking far too pleased with himself, Blaine fidgeting uncomfortably beside him.

"And what makes you say that? Who are you to say we shouldn't be together? You don't know me and you barely know Dave."

"I'm his friend, thank you." Kurt glared. "And he's a good guy, to good for you." Kurt huffed.

"Really? Cos all his other friends, his _best_ friends, are fine with me and him." Seb countered.

"They don't know what you're really like." Kurt growled. "You're nothing but a manipulative bastard who uses men for sex and nothing else."

"Oh really? Because last year, you would've said Dave was a bully and a coward."

"People change."

"Exactly." Seb smirked. "People change."

"We'll see." Kurt snorted.

"I don't need to prove anything to you." Seb rolled his eyes. "Dave's happy, I'm happy, and that's all I care about."

"Come on Kurt." Blaine pleaded. "You do this everytime we invite them out. Just leave it." Even Sebastian would've found that puppy dog looked hard to resist if it was directed at him. "They're big boys, they'll be fine."

"Who'll be fine?" Dave asked, startling everyone into silence.

"Ahh... Just the usual drama with New Directions." Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically.

Sebastian sighed. While he was grateful Kurt had dropped the topic of their relationship, he could really care less about the topic of New Directions.

...

"You haven't seen Thor? OH MY GOD!"

Sebastian jumped as Blaine's screech pulled him from his day dream. It was a shame really. It was an awesome day dream, involving Dave, tongues and various body parts.

"I haven't seen any of them. Is that a problem?" Dave looked thoroughly confused and slightly frightened. Sebastian couldn't blame him with the way Blaine's screeching had turned into a babbling mess.

"Friday. Movie night. Your house." Blaine thundered. Of course it wouldn't be at Kurt's; there was a strong chance neither of them would be welcome there, Blaine lived too far away, and Sebastian had no home, he thought miserably.

"Okay well, I've got a family dinner Friday. Come by round eight?" Dave suggested with a shrug.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. He'd had big plans for that night and now they were going to be ruined by Queen Hummel and his curly haired minion.

"Deal." Blaine bounced happily. "Damn, if I'd known you hadn't seen them, I would've forced you into a full Avengers marathon." Blaine frowned in dissapointment.

"Well, thank fuck you didn't know then." Seb replied flippantly.

"Sebastian, I swear to fu-" Kurt's growl was cut off by Dave springing from his chair.

"Well, we've gotta go sorry. Homework and stuff, you know how it is." Dave shrugged awkwardly, dragging Seb away with a quick wave.

...

"You can't be civil for _one_ coffee date?" Dave huffed, climbing into his car.

"Apparently not." Seb shrugged in a 'what can you do' kinda way. "What do you expect me to do when he sits there all high and mighty, making those snide little comments." Seb argued.

"You bait him, Seb." Dave countered.

"I jus- You know what? Fuck this!" Seb growled, jumping out of Dave's car and storming off.

"Seb... Sebastian stop!" Dave called, catching up to him and grabbing his elbow, turning him around. "What's your problem with him? If you just tried a little, you two would get along great." He smiled. "Give him a chance, he's a good guy."

"That's my problem!" Seb's voice rising the angrier he got. "You standing there defending him, like I'm the fucking bad guy, while I have to sit around listening to him telling me how you're to good for me. And how he doesn't think we should be together, that we won't last and that I don't deserve you." He sniffed, swallowing down tears. Sebastian refused to cry over anything ice queen Hummel had said about him.

"God Seb." Dave mumbled, wrapping him up in his strong arms. "He's just being protective of me, okay? I don't agree with it, but he's just trying to look out for me."

"He's a dick." Seb huffed.

"So are you." Dave chuckled. "But you're my dick, whatever he says." He nuzzled into Seb's neck affectionatly, Seb gripping him tight. "You're _way_ to good for me Seb, no matter what he thinks. He just hasn't tried to get to know you, can't get past his first impressions of you. But he will." He kissed his cheek, pulling back to cup Seb's cheeks. "And then I'll be getting told how much _I_ don't deserve _you_, okay?"

"I'm just scared you'll realise he's telling the truth." Seb dropped his eyes to the pavement, gasping in surprise as Dave pulled him into a slow kiss. It was _very_ rare for Dave to show affection in public. And _never_ kissing.

"I'd never believe him, cos he's wrong." Dave stated with conviction. "Now, come on. I left the keys in the ignition. Don't wanna get back to find an empty car space." He smiled, lacing his fingers through Seb's and tugging him back to the car.

...

"This is going to be a disaster." Kurt huffed, climbing out of the vehicle. "I don't know why he has to invite that horse face to everything we do."

Blaine turned to his boyfriend with an amused look. "Kurt sweetheart, Seb's his boyfriend, and this _is_ Dave's house; of course he's going to want him here." He laughed as Kurt stomped his foot dramatically. "Honestly he's not that bad, if you gave it a chance to get to know him properly, you'd see that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He'd given the boy enough chances, and while he could admit he _did_ make Dave happy, he was still the same sarcastic, arrogant asshole he'd always been. Who's to say how long this could last before he dropped Dave for some hot guy looking for a quick fuck, leaving his friend in the same mind set he'd had after Prom? Leopards didn't change their spots; and Sebastian Smythe was a leopard.

...

Walking into the Karofsky's house was like stepping into the twilight zone. He wasn't sure what he'd expected that night, but Dave greeting them cheerfully at the door, ushering them into the lounge where Sebastian and sat laughing and arguing good naturedly over a hockey game, wasn't it. He felt like he'd just walked into a private moment, one he felt bad for witnessing; like if someone intruded on him, his dad, Carole and Finn's family nights.

"Something smells delicious." Kurt sighed. Whatever they'd been eating smelt heavenly.

"Oh yeah, Seb made home made pizzas." Dave smiled. "Some left if you guys are hungry?" He offered.

"Oh, hi." Paul Karofsky called, making his way over to the newcomers. "Kurt right?"

Kurt shook his hand, nodding. "Hello ." He'd only met him once, at a time he'd rather forget. But even in his petrified state, Kurt had thought him a nice man; reminded him of his own father, to be quite honest.

"Nice to meet you under better circumstances." The older gentlemen smiled uncertainly. "And you're Blaine, correct?" He turned to Kurt's smiling boyfriend, who nodded happily, making introductions.

"Alright, well I've got some paperwork in the den to work on. You boys have fun, okay." Paul smiled, surprising Kurt as he watched the older man rumple both Dave and Sebastian's hair with a chuckle, before heading off to, what Kurt presumed, the den.

"Kurt... Blaine." Sebastian nodded stiffly at them, as they sat themselves on the love seat. They both replied; Blaine more cheerfully then Kurt, admittedly.

...

Kurt watched, almost fondly, as Dave made himself comfortable on the recliner, Sebastian curling up on his lap like a cat. Kurt could almost say it was sweet, Sebastian nuzzling into Dave's chest, as Dave wrapped him in his arms, fingers running through his hair.

"You won't regret this, Dave." Blaine stated giddily, as the opening music to the movie started playing on the large tv.

"I trust your judgement." Dave smiled, laying his cheek on top of Seb's head.

Kurt smiled as Blaine snuggled into him, relaxing in the embrace of his boyfriend.

...

Halfway through the movie, a light snoring was heard; Kurt and Blaine throwing their attention to Dave, who was chuckling quietly.

"He rarely makes it through the whole thing." He whispered, gesturing to the passed out Sebastian sprawled out in his lap. Kurt smiled, his heart warming as Dave kissed Seb's forehead, slipping his arms under Seb's knees and shoulders and lifting the limp boy bridal style. "I'll be back in a minute, okay? He'll end up with a sore neck sleeping that way." He smiled, making his way up the stairs.

...

Kurt turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow, as his boyfriend threw him a knowing grin. "Okay... I'll admit they're cute." Kurt huffed in defeat. "Maybe I should back off a little and give him a chance?"

"I think so." Blaine giggled.

"I'm just trying to look out for Dave. You remember what he was like before all this? And what we found out about... after prom." Kurt swallowed.

"I don't think you need to worry." Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek with a sigh.

...

"Sorry 'bout that." Dave called, making his way back to his seat. "Happens almost everytime." He chuckled.

"Do we bore him that much?" Kurt bit his tongue... He just couldn't help himself, could he?

"Come on Kurt," Dave sighed. "Stop it. You know, you're really starting to upset him." Kurt squirmed under Dave's dissapointed look. "I know you two have history, but please, you're my friend and he's my boyfriend. You don't have to like each other, but I'd like it if you were at least civil. I want us all to be able to hang out together, it's fun."

"I don't dislike him, he just brings out the snark in me." Kurt pouted.

Dave laughed. "He has that effect on people."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Kurt mumbled.

"He won't hurt me, Kurt." Dave smiled, and it hit Kurt that what they had was real. That what they had was what he and Blaine had. And that Sebastian was right, he had changed, just like Dave. Maybe the boy was an ass, but not to Dave. They brought out the good in each other, the good that not everyone could see at first glance.

...

"Dave?" A mumbled voice called, Sebastian shuffling into the lounge, in only his boxer briefs.

"What are you doing up, Seb?" And Kurt saw that look on Dave's face; the look he got whenever he looked at Blaine, or his dad at Carole, or Finn at Rachel. The look of someone who's in love.

"I woke up and you weren't there." The half-naked boy whimpered. Kurt's heart melted a little, as the boy curled back into Dave's lap with a pout, Dave folding him up in his arms and wrapping him in the throw rug off the back of the couch.

"Okay, so that's adorable." Kurt whispered to Blaine, his boyfriend nodding as they turned their attention away from the snuggling boys back to the 'to die for' arms of Chris Hemsworth.

...

Sebastian climbed up the bleachers, making his way to the small group of huddled people, in an assortment of team colours.

"Oh awesome, you made it just in time." Candice smiled from her seat next to the girl Alex had met at Scandals. Seb had been right; third wheel, ditched for better prospects. But she seemed nice enough, she was funny, and brought the quiet boy out of his shell.

"Good, I love watching the pre-game stretches." Seb smirked as Kurt tsked in disaproval.

"Don't we all." The girls laughed.

...

Cheers erupted as the home team 'The McKinley Titans', took to the grounds. Seb stayed quiet as Kurt, his family and boyfriend, hollered along with the majority of the crowd, until the 'East Lima Dragons' filed out onto the field and Seb screamed along with the two girls beside him; smirking as he spotted Dave in their midst, scanning the rows of people till he spotted Seb and winked.

Seeing football players in their padding and tight pants, was usually something Seb enjoyed. But seeing Dave dressed like that, while Seb was cocooned in Dave's lettermen jacket smelling nothing but Dave, was hot as fuck.

He watched as they huddled around their coach, and then around their quarterback, before they were out on the field and Seb's eyes glazed over, following the fine ass of number 34, as his boyfriend plowed his way through players. Sebastian couldn't wait to get his hands on a dirty, sweaty Dave, showering Dave and then nice clean Dave who now needs another shower. With Paul away for the weekend, there was no limits to the fun they could have; sitting here staring at Dave's tight ass only made Sebastian impatient for the fun to begin.

"Wipe that drool off your chin, Sebastian. It's not attractive." Candice snorted as Nikki, Alex's girlfriend of a few weeks now, laughed at him.

He scowled at them for disrupting his dreams and returned his attention to the game. Line up, crash, throw ball, crash, repeat. It was all kinds of boring to him, being more of a hockey fan himself, football never really held his interest; he only came to watch Dave. He'd actually been kind of dissapointed when Dave had told him he used to play hockey; now that he'd love to watch all the time. That or lacrosse, he shrugged mentally... Or porn.

...

He screamed triumphantly as the buzzer sounded and 'The Dragons' were declared the winners. He was overwhelmed with pride, as his boy was tackled and high fived but his team mates; Dave had played a good game, not that he was biased.

"You coming with us?" Candice asked. "We're meeting them out the front."

Seb nodded, following the girls, along with Kurt, Blaine and his family, down the stands and out towards the carpark.

...

"Where you off to, Kurt?" Kurt gestured to Sebastian, his father nodding as he directed Carole and Blaine ahead, giving his son some privacy.

"I wondered if I could talk to you for a moment?" Kurt gound out.

The boy raised an eyebrow, which irritated Kurt to no end. "Make it snappy, Hummel."

"First, it's Kurt. Not Hummel, not Princess or Ice Queen; KURT. Learn it." Kurt growled.

"Noted." The boy scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Second, I wanted... I wanted to apologize for the way I've been."

"So you should." Sebastian smirked.

"You just refuse to make this easy, don't you?"

"More fun that way." Seb shrugged, attempting to continue his way to the car, but Kurt stepped in front of him, barring his path.

"Look... I'm sorry for what I said, about you and Dave." Seb raised an eyebrow, apparently Kurt needed to explain himself. "I shouldn't have said you weren't good enough for him. Who am I to say that?" Kurt fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Who indeed." Seb huffed. "Look, it's fine Kurt. It's not like you weren't telling the truth."

"No, seriously. I was being petty, but from what I've seen, you two are really good for each ot-"

"Watch where you're standing, faggot." Came a sneering voice that made Kurt's skin crawl, as a large hand forcefully shoved him, throwing him to the ground.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: So I'm a giant fail whale when it comes to updating. I can only say my Sterek obsession was way more intense then I imagined and as a lot of this needed to be re written I couldn't do it without having Dave wolf out on me and Seb go all werewolf besty... And it was my birthday today, so this weekend has been choc full of celebrating but I managed to squeez in some writing time and this happened.. I really am sorry for the delay and I am truly grateful to everyone who's stuck with me through this and has reviewed, alerted or simply taken a squiz at my fic; you guys are all awesome and I love you :) Anyways, this is part two of the last chapter... I hope you enjoy it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of Meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Kurt winced as his knees and palms came into contact with the gravel; his skin scraping along the surface, tearing it open.<p>

"Don't fucking touch him!" He heard Seb yell, watching as the other boy shoved at a Titan player before another grabbed him from behind, locking his arms in place.

"Looks like our old buddy, Dave's jersey?" The Titan's sneer caused Kurt to shiver in revulsion. "You his girly little cheerleader, are you?"

"Don't tell me," came the arrogant voice of Azimio Adams. "You're Karofsky's little butt fucking boyfriend?" Kurt winced as the bigger boy's fist slammed into Sebastian's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sebastian coughed and wheezed, but continued to struggle in his captors arms.

"I shouldn't touch him." The jock holding Sebastian laughed, throwing him to the ground; his skull cracking into the hard surface. "Don't wanna catch the gay." He guffawed.

"You can't catch it you caveman." Kurt grunted as he struggled to get up, wanting to help the other boy.

"Stay down faggot." Kurt cried out as a heavy foot came down on his back, slamming and pinning him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off him!" Seb shouted, as he tackled the footballer off of a gasping Kurt; both boys landing in a grappling heap, as five other players jumped into the fray, laying into Sebastian who wasn't backing down no matter how out numbered and out matched he was.

...

"What are you doing?" Came the shrill scream of Candice, who sprinted to the fight. "Nikki, get help!" She cried as she slammed into one jock, her knee cracking forcefully into the boy's crotch.

"Crazy bitch." The boy groaned in a pitch slightly higher then normal, curling in on himself and dropping where he stood.

"I'll give you crazy bitch!" She hollered, jumping straight into the fight, tiny arms flailing everywhere.

...

"SEB!" Dave's scream was loud to Kurt's ears, as was his footsteps, as a large blur, resembling Dave, threw himself at the five Titans still laying into his boyfriend; Jimmy and Alex following him.

"Candice, what are you doing?" Kurt watched James pull the struggling girl out of the fight, before throwing himself at an opposing player.

"You okay, sweetheart?" A female voice asked quietly, as Nikki's hand came into view. Kurt grasped it, wincing as he got to his feet.

"Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay?" He felt safe as his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly as he flinched at the violence occuring around him.

"HEY! What in the _hell_ is going on here?" Kurt felt relief wash over him as he heard his dad's voice. "Hey! Get off him now, break it up!"

It was almost amusing how the voice of an elder could break up a fight immediately; the jocks scattering at the sight of Burt. All except Azimio, who seemed stuck on ending Dave.

"You think you could just waltz around, parading your fairy boyfriend off in your jersey? You think we want to play against some fat assed faggot? Did you really think you could show your face around us and everything would be cool?" He sneered as Dave clashed with him, struggling to hold his ground against the larger boy who used his weight against Dave's brute strength. "You filthy, fucking homo. It's a shame you didn't die, would've done us all a favour." He grunted as Dave's fist collided with his nose, the resounding crunch making Kurt wince.

"BREAK IT UP! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ADAMS?" Came the roar of Shannon Beiste, who grabbed her player, pinning his arms to his sides and sitting him against a dumpster. "You sit your ass down boy!" She growled as Azimio had made a quick attempt at going for Dave again. "Karofsky, what the hell is this?" She growled.

"They attacked me." Kurt cried. "They attacked me and Sebastian," he gestured to the boy Dave was now helping off the ground. "Sebastian stepped in to stop them and they went for him. That's when Nikki ran to get help and Dave came."

"And you're alright kid?" She asked softly, squeezing Kurt's shoulder affectionately. Kurt nodded, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

...

Sebastian groaned as he felt Dave gently lifting him, arms supporting most of his weight, as his ability to stand alone was almost non-existent. As the adrenaline subsided, the pain took over, every part of his body aching.

"You alright babe? I'm sorry, fuck, I'm so sorry." Dave whimpered, laying his forehead against Seb's.

"Mmmm, my head hurts." Seb whined quietly.

"Karofsky!" The shout peirced Seb's throbbing skull. "Do you wanna explain yourself?"

"They were attacking him, coach." Dave growled, as Seb clung to him, burrowing his throbbing head into Dave's chest. "What did you expect me to do?"

"This is your...?" She nodded in understanding before Dave could respond. "Alright, well we've got police and paramedics on the way, he'll need to get checked out, okay?" Dave nodded as Seb whined in protest. He didn't need an ambulance, he _needed _a heat pack and a bed. "Come on kid."

"Sebastian." Dave interjected.

"Sebastian, you may have a concussion. You need to get looked at." She said quietly, rubbing his arm as Dave tightened his arms around him, comfortingly.

"Whatever." Sebastian grimaced as the word vibrated through his head.

"You did well though, buddy." Seb sucked in a sharp breathe as the woman clapped him on the shoulder. "Mighty brave of ya, stickin' up for Hummel that way. Against six footballers too, might I add."

"Mmm, I try." Seb mumbled.

"And you girl, taken on all them boys." Seb groaned; she just refused to shut up. "Don't know whether that was brave or stupid."

"I've got two older brothers. I can take care of myself." Candice smiled as she went back to cooeing over Jimmy's face, the boy kissing her proudly.

"That's my girl, taking on footballers." Jimmy grinned.

"I'll take you on if you don't stand still." She scolded.

...

Sebastian swayed on his feet, the ground just refusing to stay solid.

"Sit him down, Karofsky. He's had a nasty knock to the head." Seb frowned; well fuck, how bad did he look?

"Am I hideous?" Seb mumbled, as Dave carefully sat him on the cold ground.

"What? No, you're beautiful." Dave muttered, wrapping his arms around him again.

"Pfft, I know that. I mean, my face; how's it looking right now?"

"A few cuts and bruises. Not nearly as bad as I thought you'd be when I first saw them on you." Dave frowned. "What the fuck happened? What made you take on six footballers?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a choice." Seb rolled his eyes, instantly regretting it when even that hurt. "They were pushing Kurt around; homophobic douchelords." He shrugged. "What the fuck was he supposed to do against all of them?" Seb scoffed. "Your old buddy doesn't seem too fond of me. I turned you gay, how dare I." He chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him, I swear."

"No you won't." Burt growled, croaching infront of them. "Cops are on the way, they'll handle them now."

"How's Kurt?" Seb asked.

"Bit banged and shook up. A lot better off then he would've been if you boys hadn't been there. So thank you. Especially you." He looked pointedly at Sebastian.

"I fear me being there just made it worse." Seb shrugged stiffly.

"He's been getting pushed around for years." He felt Dave shift uncomfortably beside him. "This happening wasn't your fault and I'm sorry you got hurt sticking up for him."

"I don't like homophobic jerks." Seb glared.

"I can imagine." Burt grimaced, turning as the sounds of sirens sounded in the not too far distance. "You boys best get yourselves checked out. I assume the police will have a few questions for you aswell. You two need a lift home after?"

"I'll drive; I'm fine." Dave muttered.

"If you're sure." Burt shrugged. "I've gotta head back to Kurt, but thank you boys; both of you, honestly. I appreciate what you did." He strained a smile, before turning back to his family.

...

After what felt like a life time of questions and prodding at his head, Dave had silently driven them home, his face tight with anger, knuckles clenched white on the steering wheel.

He now found himself layed up on Dave's couch, Dave fussing over him, making him rest and wiping away the dirt and blood that covered him.

"You should call your dad, let him know what happened." Dave, at eighteen, had refused to let the police notify his father of the incident. They'd attempted to call a close relative of Sebastian's, but after his grandparents had responded with 'who?', before proceeding to hang up on the officer, they'd intrusted him to Dave's care. He was grateful he had at least one person who cared about him, no matter how much he was currently grumbling.

"I don't want to worry him." Dave mumbled, wincing as Seb hissed as the wash cloth Dave was wiping him down with came into contact with one of his many abrasions.

"And when he finds out you've been keeping stuff from him, he'll end up worrying more." Seb countered.

"Alright, I'll call him in the morning." Dave sighed. "I'm more worried about you right now."

"Oh my god, I'm fine." Seb threw his arms up in agitation. Truth be told, he was a little sore, but he'd experienced a hell of a lot worse before. Mostly, he was just annoyed that Dave refused to let him sleep after the paramedic had told Dave of Seb's mild concussion.

"You're not fine. You just took on six guys as big as horses and now have a concussion."

"I just have a headache. Seriously, I'm fine. Just wanna sleep it off."

"No! No, you have to stay awake for a few hours with a concussion."

"But I'm tired." He whined. "You can always distract me?" He winked, scowling as the doorbell rang. "If that's Hummel, tell him I'm gonna finish his cock blocking ass myself."

Dave rolled his eyes, going to answer the door to the chorus of mutterings from Sebastian; of Kurt Hummel and his boner blocking ways.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dave set eyes on the boy who he'd once called his friend; though last they'd spoken he was threatening Dave.

"I jus- I wanted to make sure you guys were okay?" Ben muttered, not making eye contact with him.

"Come to finish the job then?" Dave glared. "Cos I'm warning you now, I'll fucking win."

"What? No! Coming out of the locker rooms, a bunch of Titans came passed laughing about fucking up the f-faggots." He frowned uncomfortably. "They weren't laughing by the time we finished with them. No one fucks with one of our own."

"That's funny, cos last time we spoke, you seemed to want nothing to do with me; go back and lie down, Seb." Dave muttered as Sebastian came up behind him, glaring daggers at the intruder.

"Look Dave, I'm sorry." Ben frowned. "I jus- I've grown up with the idea that men played football. Men were tough. And gay guys, they like singing, dancing and fashion. That's all I've ever known." He fidgeted under Dave's look. "But then you; it was just out of the blue. I never expected it and I handled it badly."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Ben." Dave sneered sarcastically; Seb was proud at how well he was rubbing off on Dave. "This has all just been so_ easy _for me. I never thought to worry about how this would effect you. Sorry for the inconveniance."

"Stop, please. I'm no good with words, but I came here tonight to make sure you guys were alright and just to say that," he looked up, catching Dave's eye. "You may never want to be friends again, and I get it, but whatever happens in the future, you're my mate and I promise to always have your back."

Dave sighed, breaking eye contact with the boy. Being outed had been awful. Without Seb, Jimmy and Alex, Dave was afraid to think what he may have done. And this boy, someone he'd trusted and called his friend, had been one of the first to turn.

"As you can see, we're both fine." Seb cut in before Dave had properly collected his thoughts. "Dave's had a rough night, so if you don't mind, I think this is a conversation for another time... Don't you?" He finished dismissively. Ben got the message loud and clear, luckily.

"Umm, yeah... I just- you're both okay, so that's good." He coughed awkwardly. "So I'll just go now." He finished, gesturing to his car.

"I think that's best for now." Dave nodded.

"Dave?" Dave looked up at him, remembering all the good times they'd had together and missing them. "I really am sorry."

"I know." Dave nodded as the boy turned and headed back towards his car.

...

"So that was unexpected." Seb said as he made himself comfortable on Dave's bed. "You okay?" He whispered as Dave snuggled up beside him.

"I don't know." He shrugged one shoulder. "But looking back on it, knowing that I'd lose him but gain you... I'd pick you everytime."

Seb felt his chest grow warm , the words bursting from his lips before he could stop them. "I love you, Dave." He clamped his eyes shut as he felt the other boy go stiff beside him.

"Really?" Seb opened his eyes to see Dave staring at him in disbelief.

"I, well yeah." He hadn't meant to say it, but the words were true. "I love you, have for ages. Just couldn't say it." He mumbled.

Dave was on him in the next moment, hovering over hm, as his mouth came down on Seb's heatedly.

"I love you too." Dave whispered, Seb opening his eyes again to see Dave staring at him in wonder, a soft smile on his lips.

...

Seb pushed at his chest, gently rolling Dave onto his back and straddling his hips, kissing him with all he had. This was the first time someone had told Sebastian they loved him; and meant it.

He gasped as Dave's fingers found the hem of his shirt, running them lightly over the exposed skin before pulling it up over his head. He was even more suprised when Dave removed his own shirt, blushing as he caught Seb taking in the sight of his naked chest. And fuck if Seb could ever get enough of that blush.

"I want to- fuck, I want you, Seb." Dave whispered, pulling him down for a soft kiss, Seb moaning as Dave's tongue ran along his bottom lip before entering slowly, gently.

Seb knew this was it; the thing he'd been dreaming about doing since he'd seen Dave that first time at the bar. Though back then his thoughts had run wild; images of hot, sweaty sex, being pinned under the larger teen as Dave took him roughly, had been replaced with slow, gentle love making, with eye contact, patience, declarations of love and cuddling afterwards. He'd never had that before. He'd naively thought it once; but this time, it was Dave, and he knew his boyfriend would still be there come morning. Just as he knew he'd be there in the morning too, right next to Dave.

...

Dave was ready. He'd never been more ready for this in his life. He was nervous; who wasn't nervous for their first time? But he was ready. He wanted this, wanted this with Sebastian more then anything.

He whimpered softly as Sebastian rolled his hips into Dave's; getting harder at feeling Sebastian hard against him. But Seb kept his kisses soft, light, it made Dave's heart melt at how patient and gentle Sebastian was being with him. It just made his decision, that this was right, all the more stronger.

Dave's heart sped up as Seb's hand went from cupping his cheek, to running down his ribs, to his jeans, unhooking the button and slowly pulling down his zipper. Breaking the kiss, Seb scooted down, removing Dave's jeans and boxers as he went, before slowly devoiding himself of his own and kissing his way back up Dave's legs, hips, stomach, chest, neck and finally his mouth; Dave moaning as Seb began rolling his naked groin into Dave's.

Dave held Seb's head with one hand, lacing his fingers through his soft hair, the other tracing light patterns on his hip bone. Seb cupped Dave's jaw with one hand, the other touching Dave any place it could reach.

Seb broke the kiss, looking Dave in the eye seriously. "Are you sure? Cos if you don't want to, I can wait. I'll wait as long as you want, I don't mind. I love you." He smiled, nuzzling Dave's nose with his own.

"I'm sure." Dave nodded. "I want this, with you. Just don't- I've never done this before, I don't know what I'm doing, so I'm sorry if it's-"

"Shhh." Seb stopped him. "Don't. Dave you have no idea how beautiful you are, how perfect. I just want this to be good for you." Dave nodded, knowing Sebastian underestood what he'd been about to say and not caring or judging Dave for his inexperience.

...

Dave leant over, Seb moving off him as Dave went for his bedside table, rummaging around before coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom; Seb taking them from his shaking hands and positioning himself comfortably between Dave's spread legs.

He watched apprehensively as Seb opened the bottle, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up.

"You're sure?" Seb asked once more and Dave nodded, the nervous lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. "Just relax and breath, babe." Dave took a deep breathe, bending his legs and bringing his knees up. He lifted his hips as Seb grabbed a pillow; he didn't know what he was doing, but he had the internet, he knew the basics, and the rest Seb could handle, could teach him. He trusted Seb to look after him.

He flinched involuntarily as Seb's finger circled his entrance, before pushing inside him, gently. "Relax, Davey." Seb whispered against his lips. Dave breathed in and out slowly, getting comfortable with the intrusive, strange feeling.

"More." Dave grunted when he felt comfortable enough.

He groaned at the slight burn he felt as Seb entered a second digit. It didn't hurt exactly, but he couldn't call it pleasant. He tried keeping his breathing even, muscles relaxed, as Seb began scissoring his fingers, stretching Dave.

His hips arched as Seb's fingers rubbed along that elusive spot, he'd never realised could bring him such intense feelings. He cried out as Seb continued pumping his fingers, rubbing them along it, moaning and biting gently at Dave's neck.

...

"I want you, Seb. I want you now." Dave whined, too far gone to be embarrassed by how he sounded.

Seb sat back on his heels, eyeing Dave seriously as he rolled the condom down his length; Dave trying to push back the nerves that had come racing back at the sight of Sebastian preparing himself.

"You're sure?" Seb asked, one last time.

"Y-yeah, Seb. I love you. I want this." Dave's breath hitched at the look Seb shot him before kissing him softly.

...

"I love you too, Davey." The boy whispered,while lining himself up and, so very slowly, pushing his way into his boyfriend.

He took it slow, stopping before rocking back and pushing in a little more, until his hips were flush against Dave's thighs.

"Shit, babe you okay?" He'd been concentrating so hard on not pushing in hard to that glorious, tight heat; he'd missed the strained, pained look on his boyfriend's face. "Fuck, I'm sorry. Did you wanna stop?"

"No." Dave sighed, frowning at the suggestion and bringing Seb's mouth down to his. "Just wait, give me a second before you move."

Seb nodded in understanding, kissing Dave softly and stroking him lightly until Dave bucked his hips into Seb's hand.

"Move. Fuck, Seb moved." The larger teen whined.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Seb whispered, pulling out slowly and pushing in just as gently.

He concentrated on keeping his pace slow, refusing to lose himself in the feeling of Dave all around him. His first time had been awful, an event he tried not to dwell on. He wanted this to be good for Dave, something the boy could look back on and smile, and know how beautiful and loved he was in that moment. He wanted this to be perfect. And if taking it painfully slow was what it took, then he was more then willing to do that.

...

His pace remained slow, listening to every hitch in Dave's breathe. He angled his hips, looking for that one spot that seemed quite sensitive for Dave. His hard work eventually payed off, Dave's back arching, crying out as Seb struck gold.

"J-jesus, _fuck_ Seb." Dave gasped, digging his fingers into Seb's tensed muscles, his hips thrusting to meet Seb's in a faster, harder rhythm; Seb moaning into Dave's mouth, Dave's pleasure bringing him closer to the edge.

He wrapped his hand loosely around Dave's erection, pumping the boy in time with his thrusts, loving to watch Dave come undone below him; a sweaty, flushed, gorgeous mess. Shouting Seb's name as he came.

Seb's hips stuttered as Dave's muscles clamped tightly around him. With Dave's encouragement, he pushed harder, a jumble of words falling from his lips as Dave urged him on, his large hands grabbing at any part of Seb they could reach, his mouth suckling on Seb's neck, ear, his bottom lip, until he was crying out Dave's name, his body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

...

He felt awful as he saw Dave wince in pain as he slowly pulled out. "Shit Dave, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Dave chuckled, pulling him down for a kiss, once Seb had tossed the condom in Dave's bin and wiped the mess from Dave's stomach. "Don't apologize, that was awesome."

"It was okay? I didn't hurt you?" Seb frowned, feeling nothing but concern for his boyfriend.

"It wasn't okay, Seb... It was perfect." Seb sighed in relief, Dave smiling up at him. "It hurt a little, but nothing like I thought it would."

"I love you, Dave." Seb whispered, nuzzling into Dave's neck as the larger boy pulled him down and held him tightly against his chest.

"I love you too, Seb." Dave kissed the top of his head. "More then anything."

Seb smiled against Dave's neck. "Can I sleep now? I'm too comfortable _not_ to sleep right now."

...

Dave chuckled, dragging the blanket up around their shoulders and snuggling into Sebastian. "Yeah Seb, you can sleep now." He whispered.

"That's awesome, so can you." Seb muttered, drowsily.

"Good to know." Dave chuckled, trying not to jostle the boy on his chest.

"Promise you'll still be here in the morning?" Dave could barely make out Seb's words.

"This is my house." Dave joked, earning a light slap to his chest. "As long as you're gonna be here, I'll always be there in the morning, Seb. I love you."

"I love you... So much." Seb leant up to kiss him lightly, trusting that Dave would _indeed_ never leave him. Not like that... Not again.

...

Sebastian Smythe woke up to the sun in his eyes and strong arms wrapped around him, a deep voice humming a soft, unrecognisable tune, thick fingers running through his hair.

Dave had stayed, and Sebastian found himself falling for the boy just a little more.


	19. Epilogue

A/N: I'm super sorry for the late update. This is the last part to this little fic. I'd like to say a huge thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or alerted my fic, thank you all so much. I'm sorry for all the typos, late updates, and general crud that is this thing, but if you bothered to look at this fic then I am truly thankful, LOVE YOU GUYS 3. This was my first ever fic, probably a little silly to start off with a multi, but I've finally gotten it out of my head which is awesome, I had fears I'd never make it haha. Thanks again to all of you, I hope you enjoy this last little bit :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Of meerkats and moving forward.<p>

Epilogue.

* * *

><p>Paul looked on proudly as his son grudgingly posed for photos, his smiling boyfriend wrapped in his arms. He laughed as Dave squirmed under Sebastian's glares, after the larger boy had accidently ruffled Seb's perfectly styled hair.<p>

"How long until the others get here?" Paul asked, interrupting Sebastian's futile attempts at straightening Dave's tie, a tie that refused to be anything but crooked.

"Should be here any minute." Dave shrugged, swatting Seb's hands away.

"Good, we've got time for a few more photos then." Paul smiled.

"Seriously dad? You've got plenty already." Dave grumbled.

"You still need photos of the two of you together." Sebastian clapped giddily, grabbing for the camera and ushering them into position. "Smile Davey, you look like you're in pain." He laughed as Dave scowled at him.

...

"They're here." Dave pointed out, sounding suspiciously relieved, as a black limo came into view of the house.

"Excellent. A couple of group shots and we're done." He laughed at his son's exasperated look.

"Dad, seriously?'' Dave whined.

"Yes, seriously. I want you to look back on _this_ Prom and remember how happy you were." He frowned. "_I_ want to look back and remember how happy you were, okay?"

He nodded sadly at the look of understanding on his son's face before they made their way out to the four teens who were assembled outside of the limo. Alex and Jimmy in their tuxes, trying and failing not to get caught oogling their dates who were chatting excitedly.

"Alright, line up kids." Paul bellowed cheerfully. "Girls in front, boys up the back." He clamped his mouth shut in horror. He was completely accepting and supportive of his son's sexuality; To Paul, it was just another part of his son that made him, Dave. But sometimes things slipped out before he thought about them; things that he knew could lead to serious consequences.

Tonight, almost one year ago, he'd found his son laid out, unconscious on his bed. He'd frantically called 911, and had sat there, his son cradled in his arms as he'd screamed to god and his beautiful wife to not take him; to let him keep his little boy. His prayers had been answered and yet, with that memory fresh in his mind, he was still constantly making mistakes, unintentially hurting the son he'd promised to do better by, to always protect.

"You hear that Sebby?" James laughed. "Be a good girl now, up the front." He coughed, graoning as he was elbowed in the stomach by his too innocent looking date.

"Fuck that, I'm taller then him." Sebastian scowled.

"Language, Sebastian." Paul stated gruffly, forgetting that he had no authority over the boy,but smiling kindly as the kid looked embarrassed, apologetic and almost pleased with how Paul treated him. Like Dave; Like family.

"By, like, an inch." Dave rolled his eyes, grinning as Sebastian frowned.

"Still an inch taller then you, shorty." Seb countered, smirking.

"Oh for f- gods sake." Alex huffed, catching himself before swearing, which pleased Paul. "Everyone get in here, GROUP HUG!"

Paul laughed as they all clustered together, tackling and jumping all over each other in a laughing heap, before finally bidding him farewell and climbing into their waiting vehicle.

...

Paul smiled as he watched the car drive away. He knew tonight would be different, knew his son was beyond happy. He knew he'd be waiting up half the night as his son and boyfriend would come home past curfew looking rumpled, tired but ecstatic; And then he'd have to stay up later, listening to their tales of the events of the evening.

He smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait.

...

Dave was understandably nervous as their limo pulled up at the school. Although by now he was quite comfortable being out in public with Sebastian, and was getting better at showing affection to the boy while infront of people, he knew tonight would be hard for many reasons.

It was only one short year ago he'd tried to take his own life after Prom. And now, a year later, he was bringing his _boyfriend_ as a date; Bringing Sebastian. And so he was nervous, but he was also excited. Tonight, he knew, would be different to last year. He had friends, real friends, he was happy, he was in love, and for some unknown reason, he was loved in return.

He laced his fingers through Sebastian's as they made their way through the gym doors; Jimmy and Alex following closely behind, their dates on their arm's.

...

He smiled as he waltzed with Candice, looking gorgeous in a purple gown and laughed awkwardly as he fumbled his way through a dance with Nikki, who looked fabulous in a little black number. He bounced around giddily with his mates after consuming too much of the spiked punch, and he smiled lovingly at Sebastian, kissing him as they slow danced to the song Sebastian had sung to him at a PFLAG meeting long ago.

When they finally arrived home, tipsy and rumpled, he found his dad still up, looking tired, nervous but happy as they bombarded him with all the details of the night.

...

After they'd both hugged Paul goodnight, tripped their way up the stairs and found themselves naked and cuddling in Dave's bed, looking lovingly at each other, Sebastian cupped Dave's flushed cheeks and kissed him softly. Not even a year ago, he was a lonely boy who threw himself around to feel loved and wanted, but instead just felt disgusted with himself. He had no family, no friends, and he could only blame himself for that.

But then there was Dave; Dave, who'd looked beyond his tarnished reputation and fallen in love with the lonely, miserable boy underneath. He not only had someone he loved, who he could safely save loved him back; But he also had Paul, a man he now looked at as a father figure. A man who looked at Sebastian with pride, who looked at him like a son.

A few months ago Sebastian had nothing. Now he had everything he could ever want.

...

Dave thought about how different his life was now, to last year, as he wrapped his arm's tightly around Sebastian. How grateful he was that he was still here. Last year he thought his life was over, that everything was hopeless. He was a gay teen who'd never find acceptance, support or love.

But now, now he had his dad and they were closer then ever. He had his friends that he'd do anything for, and knew they'd do anything for him; Friends and a father who'd stick by him when he could barely stand himself.

And he had Sebastian. The boy who he'd repeatedly rejected, fought with, cried with. He had Sebastian, the love of his life; The boy who'd looked past the horrible masks he'd put up, who'd fought for him, stuck by him through everything. The boy who loved him back.

One year ago, Dave thought he had nothing left to live for; He'd given up. And now? Now he had more then he could ever ask for.


End file.
